Danganronpa: Survivors and Prisoners
by DaeikoSou
Summary: En razón de que la tragedia llegó a un punto muy violento, la Academia Pico de la Esperanza decidió convertirse en un refugio para los demás estudiantes, pero existió otra clase sobreviviente, específicamente la clase 79-A quienes no participaron en ese plan. ¿Cuáles fueron sus razones de no aceptar ser protegidos? ¿Cómo terminaron en otro juego de matanza mutua?
1. Prólogo

**EDITADO:** 12/12/2017. Errores ortográficos, narrativa, detalles de la ropa de los personajes.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este FF se desarrolla en situaciones canon de la propia saga, sólo que las circunstancias de estos alumnos (mis lindos OC's) son distintas a los personajes originales de DR, pero bueno no quiero arruinar futuras sorpresas por lo que es todo lo que diré hasta el momento.

 **Advertencias:** Múltiples OC's (personajes originalmente míos), lenguaje obsceno, futura violencia y muerte de personajes (no sería DR si no x'D), narración de dudosa calidad, tema cliché :'v, posibles futuros spoiler o mención a personajes originales de la saga, etc.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Bienvenidos a la Prisión de la Desesperación

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que pude observar fue el techo de color blanco.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Me dije sintiéndome algo mareado. Como pude me levanté del suelo y observé que se trataba de una habitación parecida a un salón de clases— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Me pregunté mientras intentaba recordar que era lo que hacía antes de despertar en éste lugar.

Oh es cierto, aunque mis recuerdos estén un poco confusos, estaba por asistir a mi primer día en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, aquél lugar donde sólo aceptan personas con habilidades excepcionales; en mi caso, soy Hayato Fujimoto y he sido titulado como el Súper Artista de Preparatoria. Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Realmente me gusta pintar, aunque nunca consideré ser tan bueno, por lo que me sorprendí mucho cuando la escuela me invitó, ¿cómo se dieron cuenta de mi habilidad para el dibujo? Se podría decir que fue un descuido de mi parte. A pesar de que muchos me decían lo prestigiosa que era la escuela, que por graduarte allí tendrás una vida de éxito, no tenía interés en entrar, suelo ser muy conformista y no pido mucho a cambio, pero la insistencia de mis padres me hizo ceder, después de todo no me gusta complicarme mucho.

Pero una vez que llegué a la Academia dispuesto a empezar mi primer día, todo se volvió oscuro y desperté en lo que ***parecía*** ser un salón de clases, porque mientras más lo detallaba, más me daba cuenta de que no era como el de una escuela, éste lucía más "maduro", aunque quizá sólo era la decoración normal de la Academia, tampoco contaba con ventanas, por lo que me pareció aún más extraño.

Observé un pequeño televisor arriba y en la otra esquina, una cámara que supuse era de seguridad, siempre pensé que las personas exageraban al decir que era una academia prestigiosa, pero viendo cuanta seguridad tenían en las instalaciones de un simple salón, me impresionaba; pero luego me asusté un poco al ver lo que el pizarrón tenía escrito: _"el lugar donde pagaran por sus pecados"_. Enserio, ¿en qué tipo de academia escribirían algo como eso? Pensando que era una mala broma que los mayores suelen hacerle a los nuevos, decidí salir del lugar e indagar sobre mi extraña aparición en ese "salón".

Justo cuando pensé que no podía ser más extraño, un pasillo que debía ser uno normal de instituto, repleto de ventanas y estudiantes, en realidad eran paredes grises y a tan solo unos pocos pasos estaban los baños, y mientras caminaba me encontré con una gran puerta que lucía protegida, como si el mayor tesoro de ésta tierra se encontrase detrás de esa puerta, igualmente, había un televisor y cámara de seguridad en cada esquina, y al lado de ésa gran puerta se encontraba una chica que se encontraba de espaldas, con cabello negro, observándola con detalle, y sin pensarlo me le acerqué.

—Hola —Al decir esas palabras, la chica se volteó enseguida, y entonces me fijé que su cabello por delante era de color rojo.

—Oh, hola, tú eres el que faltaba —Mencionó la chica, ¿a qué se refiere con que sólo yo faltaba?—. Tú debes ser Hayato Fujimoto, soy Mika Saito, La Súper Abogada de Preparatoria —Ella se presentó cordialmente con una pequeña sonrisa, lucía realmente hermosa, sus ojos eran unos grandes orbes grises y piel blanca, la misma vestía una camisa color blanco, con un listón color azul marino, y una falda acampanada que llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas, del mismo color que listón, con unas zapatillas color rojo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pregunté sorprendido mientras ella, con naturalidad, respondió:

—Leí un poco acerca de mis nuevos compañeros de clase —Dijo, haciéndome sorprender aún más.

—¡¿Nuevos compañeros?! —Exclamé sin pensar—. Es decir: ¿También eres nueva en esta Academia?

—Así es —Respondió con simpleza—. Pero éste lugar no es la Academia —Declaró con su rostro y tono de voz más serio—. Hice una pequeña inspección antes de decidir si aceptar la solicitud para estudiar allí y éste lugar es totalmente diferente a lo que vi en esa ocasión —Explicó sin dejar de mirarme fijamente.

—¿E-enserio? Esto es preocupante… ¿Entonces dónde estamos? —Pregunté esperando que ella supiera la respuesta.

—No lo sé —Respondió haciéndome desilusionar y sentirme más preocupado—. Tampoco sé quién y cómo trajo hasta aquí a todos los estudiantes nuevos de la Academia —Hizo una pequeña pausa donde no pude decir nada, sólo me quedé pensando en lo que dijo…

"Todos los estudiantes nuevos de la Academia".

Es decir, que no sólo ella y yo nos encontrábamos en este aprieto.

—Pero no te preocupes, descubriré quien está detrás de todo esto y pagará por lo que nos ha hecho —Dijo con postura firme, mostrando mucha confianza y fe en la justicia que me hizo sentir más seguro, por lo que afirmé con una sonrisa. Además, no ser el único metido en esta situación me hacía sentir un poco más aliviado; afuera aún quedaban 14 personas que debía conocer.

—Por cierto, sé que ésto no viene al caso, tu estilo de cabello es algo extraño pero me gusta —No pude evitar decirle, vi cómo se sorprendía un poco, quizá no esperaba que dijera algo como eso y antes de ella poder decir algo, fue interrumpida.

—Oye, ¿qué no te han dicho que debes alagar mejor el estilo de una mujer? —Volteé sólo para observar a un chico de ojos amarillos, y cabellos rizados de color vino, con unos ganchos de cerezas en cada lado de su cabello, su vestimenta contaba una sudadera desabrochada color menta, debajo un sweater de rayas blanco y negro, y debajo de la misma otra camisa de vestir larga color blanco, con una corbata color vino, pantalones color marrón, y unos zapatos color menta.

—Ah, lo siento, no pensé que dijera algo malo —Me disculpé un poco confundido por lo que dijo él mientras rascaba mi mejilla.

—Idiota, ¡¿qué no entiendes que el cabello de Saito-san es hermoso?! —Exclamó él con mucha emoción haciéndome mirarlo de forma extraña—. No sólo está bien cuidado, su color de cabello hace un perfecto balance con el color de su piel y estilo de ropa, ¿qué no lo ves?

—Hideki, creo que estás excediéndote un poco, asustarás a Hayato —Mencionó Mika con una gota de sudor en su cara. Me sorprendí un poco de que me llamara por mi nombre nada más.

—De acuerdo —Paró el chico—. Supongo es momento de presentarme ¿no? Mi nombre es Hideki Kimura, El Súper Estilista de Preparatoria —Se presentó mostrándose más tranquilo, luego vi como sus ojos brillaron y mencionó entusiasmado—. Eres el artista, ¿no? ¿Retratas chicas con hermoso cabello y estilo de vestir? —Me preguntó causándome un pequeño sobresalto.

—Bueno, si he retratado chicas bonitas… —Respondí algo ambiguo porque no sabía si lo que he retratado sea a lo que él se refería.

—¡Qué genial! las chicas con apariencia femenina son muy bonitas, ¿no lo crees? —Me asombraba que no tuviera vergüenza alguna de hablar de su gusto por las chicas al frente de otra chica.

—¡Hey esto debe ser la entrada principal, no hay otro lugar así! —En ése momento un gran ruido se escuchó, no era porque algo se cayera sino que ésa voz era demasiado ruidosa. Era una chica quien había dicho aquéllas palabras, muy alta, de piel bronceada, con largos cabellos rubios desorganizados, ojos azules, la misma usaba una camisa, manga corta, color blanca y ajustada, que dejaba ver parte de su estómago, una chaqueta sin mangas, azul claro, pantalones _capri_ color verde militar, unos tenis gastados color azul claro, su voz me había hecho creer que todas las demás personas que se encontraban en éste lugar, y los que estaban en el exterior, habían escuchado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Escuché a Hideki exclamar muy alterado, incluso a mí me alarmó un poco su tono de voz. Mika mostró una cara un poco aturtdida, creo que han sido suficientes gritos para nuestros oídos.

—¿Um? —La chica volteó y nos observó a nosotros tres al parecer notándonos por primera vez, ¿realmente había entrado con tanto ruido sin saber que nosotros estábamos aquí?—. Ah, lo siento, pensé que estaba sola —Eso había respondido mi pregunta—. Soy Noriko Ogawa, La Súper Deportista Extrema de Preparatoria —La chica se presentó descuidadamente sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

—No me refería a eso… —Volteé y observé a Hideki con un aura oscura mirando al suelo— ¡Me refería a qué diablos hace una grandulona tan fea como tú en éste lugar! —Exclamó mientras señalaba a la recién conocida con su dedo, lucía sobresaltado; su gran cambio de actitud, me hizo pensar que la conocía, era su archienemiga o la persona quien se robó a su mejor amigo en la infancia.

Observé a Noriko, quien sólo parpadeó sin mostrar sorpresa alguna, mucho menos rastros de que se haya sentido ofendida, si todo lo que pensé era cierto, quizá no lo reconocería o había olvidado todo.

—Yo sólo buscaba una salida chaval —Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Por mil demonios ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto? —Escuché a Hideki hablar consigo mismo con sus manos sobre su cabeza—. ¡Me voy, necesito estar en otro lugar! —El chico se fue de allí a la velocidad de la luz sin siquiera esperar a que dijéramos algo.

—Ok, eso ha sido extraño —Mencionó Mika, parpadeando varias veces confundida.

—Que chico más adorable, ¿no? —Dijo sonriente la recién llegada, no todos los días conoces a una chica que dice que un chico le pareció "adorable" después de insultarla e irse sin pedir disculpas.

—Cómo tú digas Noriko —Respondió sarcásticamente Mika—. Aún no has conocido a Hayato Fujimoto, el Súper Artista de Preparatoria —Me presentó ella, por lo que sólo sonreí y saludé un poco nervioso.

—Oh, ¿qué hay Halcón? —Ella se acercó a mí sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, haciéndome sentir aún más nervioso.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté confundido.

—El significado de tu nombre, eres tan rápido como un Halcón —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que es mejor si me llamas por mi nombre nada más —Le pedí un poco incómodo.

—Oh, de acuerdo Hayato-chan —Dijo guiñándome el ojo y sacando su lengua, sentí que bromeaba conmigo por lo que sólo reí nervioso, no sintiéndome tan sorprendido de que me llamara sólo por mi nombre, habría pasado muy poco tiempo tras conocerla, pero se puede ver que es una chica muy despreocupada y confiada.

—Bueno, debo recorrer lo demás, ha sido un placer —Les informé.

—De acuerdo, yo me quedaré investigando éste lugar un poco más —Me dijo Mika, por lo que me despedí y dejé a las dos chicas en ése lugar.

En lo que iba caminado por los pasillos observé el simple color gris de las paredes, aunque me alegraba que al menos la luz artificial fuese abundante, entonces me encontré a Hideki nuevamente al lado de una puerta que decía "enfermería", el chico lucía más tranquilo que cuando nos dejó.

—Kimura-san, ¿todo está bien? —Le pregunté cuando me acerqué a él, enseguida volteó y me miró.

—Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —Respondió simple con una ceja levantada, ¿acaso había olvidado lo ocurrido?

—Cuando entró Ogawa-san saliste rápidamente por lo que me pregunté qué te había pasado —Le manifesté, notando como el tono de piel del chico se volvía más pálido.

—¡¿Por qué tenías que recordarme eso?! —Se quejó— ¡No, qué horror! ¡Basta, no pienso hablar más! ¡Estoy bien! —Respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

—De acuerdo —Dije no muy convencido—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a los demás estudiantes? —Pregunté ya que no había visto a nadie más por el pasillo.

—Ah, quizá estén en la cafetería más adelante —Respondió tranquilamente, por lo que le agradecí y me dirigí hacia el sitio indicado, logrando ver a tres personas, dos chicas y un chico, todos al parecer disgustando sabores distintos en sus bebidas y comida. Me parecía extraño verlos tan tranquilos encontrándonos en una situación desconocida.

—Eh, hola —Me acerqué a la primera chica quien tenía puesto unos anteojos negros, una cola de caballo, su cabello era de color marrón y sus ojos verdes, su ropa era un estilo ejecutivo; la misma se encontraba comiendo un sándwich con mucho relleno, se veía delicioso, pero enseguida controlé mis deseos de probar uno, ¡no podía pensar en comida en un momento como este!

La chica cuando me vio se sonrojó y tomó una servilleta para limpiar sus manos y luego su boca— Discúlpeme, ha tenido que verme en una situación tan vergonzosa —Dijo apenada mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—N-no, discúlpame tú a mí por interrumpir tu comida.

—No se preocupe, si ha venido a mí es porque tiene algo importante que decirme, ¿no es así? —Me dijo con una leve sonrisa que hacía sentir tranquilo a cualquiera.

—Bueno, ¿ustedes son los nuevos alumnos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, no? —Le pregunté ya que lucía muy tranquila ante la situación.

—Así es, mi nombre es Kashiya Wakahisa, la Súper Secretaria de Preparatoria, es un placer conocerlo —Se presentó de una manera muy educada, estrechando mi mano como si fuese toda una adulta profesional— Ah, lo siento, he debido preguntar su nombre antes de estrechar nuestras manos —Dijo nerviosa y apenada a la vez.

—No te preocupes, no es necesaria tanta formalidad —Dije sin darle mucha importancia a lo que ella proclamó como error—. Mi nombre es Hayato Fujimoto.

—Entonces, Fujimoto-san… tú… eres el Súper Artista de Preparatoria, ¿no? —Preguntó un poco dudosa, debido a que ya no me hablaba tan formal como antes, parecía un poco incómoda, pero creo que se acostumbrará rápido.

—Así es —Le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Ah, tú eres el que ésa chica abogada mencionó que restaba —Escuché decir de la otra chica que se encontraba en la otra mesa tomándose un café—. Yo soy Kyrinnia Minami, La Súper Espía de Preparatoria —Dijo mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos color rosa, tanto su voz como manera de expresarse se oía en un tono muy refinado, incluso su apariencia física lucía extranjera, aunque su nombre era claramente japonés, sus cabellos eran rubios con una trenza recogida hacia atrás, tenía puesto una gabardina abotonada color marrón claro, un pantalón blanco y botas color marrón oscuro—. Pero llámame Kyri, por favor —Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, como queriendo decir que era obligatorio que la llamara de ése modo—. Kashi-chan tardó en acostumbrarse, pero después de 10 intentos lo logró, ¿no es así Kashi-chan? —Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

—A-así es Kyri-san —Dijo algo tímida, aún parecía acostumbrarse a ello.

—Espero tú también te acostumbres Haya-kun ¿puedo llamarte así? —Dijo refiriéndose a mí, podía leer en su mirada como si me dijese: "si te niegas de todas maneras lo haré".

—De acuerdo, no hay problema —Respondí para luego observar al último chico que allí se encontraba, quien lucía muy concentrado disfrutando de lo que parecía ser té, el mismo lucía un traje elegante.

—Ah el chico silencioso de allí se hace llamar Yasu Mori, el Súper Violinista de Preparatoria —Mencionó en tono despreocupado— Ya-kun es un poco tímido, no habla mucho —Informó con un tono medio bromista.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy…

—Si ya te escuché al presentarte con las demás —Me interrumpió de manera cortante, el chico sin más siguió bebiendo de su té por lo que no pensé en decirle algo más hasta que recordé su nombre "Yasu Mori".

—¡Vaya tu música es impresionante! —Exclamé—. Me gusta mucho oírla cuando pinto, me hace sentir muy inspirado —Declaré—. Aunque la música clásica como tal es realmente hermosa y relajante.

Aquéllas palabras hicieron que Yasu dejara su té y me observara, me eché un poco para atrás, quizá esperando algún insulto por interrumpir su momento de paz, pero todo resultó ser lo contrario—. Es bueno saber que hay personas aquí que saben lo que es buena música —El chico me dio la razón y me observó con una sonrisa, quizá dándome su aceptación.

—Vaya, regresó a la vida —Mencionó algo sorprendida Kyrinnia, quizá no había escuchado mucho hablar a Yasu—. Oye, Haya-kun, ¿estás investigando este lugar cierto? —Yo asentí al mirarla como respuesta—. Nosotros hemos estado haciendo eso pero vinimos aquí a descansar, en la cocina hay más personas al parecer investigando o buscando algo de comer, jeje —Me explicó de manera resumida.

—Comprendo, entonces los dejo, seguiré mi camino —Me despedí con una sonrisa y me dirigí a la cocina, donde un chico se encontraba en compañía de dos chicas.

—¡Te digo que es verdad! —Escuché decir de una de las chicas cabellos de color azul, amarrados de lado por una cinta rosada, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, cargaba puesto un _jumper_ tipo short, color azul claro, debajo de este tenía una camisa de rayas, color marrón y blanco, unas medias largas color marrón, y zapatos color azul.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Dijo la otra chica de cabellos largos y lisos color morado y ojos color avellana, su vestimenta contaba con una chaqueta vaquera color rosado, con una camisa en un tono rosa más claro, una falda rosa brillante, una bufanda y botines, ambos color beige.

—Vamos chicas, cálmense —Dijo en el medio de ambas chicas, un chico moreno de gran tamaño y contextura gruesa, más bien con un cuerpo bien formado, se notaba que iba al gimnasio o hacía tareas muy pesadas, el mismo cargaba puesto un traje de marinero, incluso el sombrero—. Hola chico, ¿cuándo entraste? —Él fue quien primero me notó.

—Oh, qué falta de educación he tenido, no notar que alguien más entró —Mencionó la peliazul—. Esto debe ser obra de los alienígenas —Dijo sonando muy convencida de lo que decía, haciéndome sentir incómodo.

—Ya te he dicho que ellos no existen —Mencionó la otra chica, luciendo cansada, se nota que llevan rato discutiendo.

—De acuerdo, no quieren asustar a nuestro compañero antes de presentarse ¿verdad? —Dijo el chico con el fin de calmar la situación entre ambas chicas, lo cual pareció funcionar, él se rió un poco y se presentó de la siguiente manera:— Soy Botan Tsukuda, El Súper Marinero de Preparatoria —Al presentarse entendí porque tenía puesto aquél traje—. Pero preferiría que me llamasen capitán —dijo mostrándose orgulloso.

—Bueno, es mi turno, el nombre que me concedieron mis padres es Machiko Kobayashi, y he sido titulada como La Súper Suertuda de Preparatoria, aunque las cosas extrañas que me pasan son obra de los alíen —Explicó mostrándose muy segura de lo que decía—, un placer ser de otro planeta quien entró sin ser notado por nosotros unos simples humanos —Se terminó de presentar la chica de cabello azul, quien me hizo sentir un poco extraño por el término que utilizo para referirse a mí.

—Él no es un "ser de otro planeta", es Hayato Fujimoto ¿no es cierto? Escuché a Saito-chan decir que restabas tú —Me preguntó la chica de cabellos morados.

—Así es —Respondí sin más.

—¿Vez? Es el súper artista, no un "Súper Alíen" —Le dijo en tono obvio a Machiko.

—Los alíen pueden ser grandes artistas si se lo proponen —Insistió la chica.

—Sí, también pueden ser directores de cine y marineros —Le respondió sarcásticamente la otra.

—Exactamente, ya entiendes mi punto —Dijo mientras juntaba sus dos manos muy complacida, eso hizo que yo y los otros la miráramos extrañados, sin saber que decirle. Bueno, quizá sólo era una chica con una gran imaginación, era interesante de ver.

—En fin, yo soy Ayane Hamasaki, La Súper Directora de Cine de Preparatoria —Se presentó la chica restante con una amplia sonrisa. La misma había sacado una cámara de video y empezó a grabarme—. Uhm, tu cara es muy simple como para ser un protagonista.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Pregunté algo incómodo, sonará tonto pero no me clasificaba como alguien fotogénico, mucho menos que me grabaran, a pesar de que me gustaba "retratar" a las demás personas en mis pinturas.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Trabajo en mi siguiente película! Los alumnos de primer año de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, perdidos en su primer día de clases ¿qué cosas podrían pasar en este lugar desconocido? —La chica lució muy inspirada en lo que decía, sólo pude reír nerviosamente ante como daba vueltas emocionada. Haciéndome cuestionarme quien de las dos chicas que acababa de conocer estaba más cuerda.

—¿Entonces dónde estabas chico? Tenemos un buen rato rondando por éste lugar —Preguntó Botan cambiando totalmente el tema de Ayane, quien seguía grabándonos a todos en general.

—Bueno… estaba en un "salón" ubicado cerca de la habitación con una enorme puerta cerrada —Expliqué.

—¿Qué? Esa puerta estaba cerrada mientras estábamos investigando —Mencionó Ayane un poco sorprendida por lo que dije, mientras filmaba, mostrando casi emoción ante el gran "misterio".

—¿De verdad? Yo la abrí sin ningún problema… —Manifesté un poco nervioso.

—Seguro tenía el seguro de ése lado colocado —Dijo Botan encontrándole lógica a lo ocurrido.

—Pero si ese es el caso, el único que puede cerrar esa puerta soy yo, ¿no? Y no sé ni cómo llegué allí —Expliqué algo aturdido.

—Lo sabía, todo esto es obra de los alíen —Dijo Machiko mientras afirmaba con su cabeza.

—¡Que no! —Negó enseguida Ayane—. Ellos no saldrán en mi película porque no existen.

—Bueno, quizá sólo se trabó, no hay que darle muchas vueltas al asunto —Mencionó tranquilo Botan para luego reír, aunque realmente yo no podía sacar eso de mi cabeza.

¿Alguien me habría cerrado desde dentro y luego salido? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso un pasadizo secreto? No, todo eso sería una total locura.

—Bueno creo que aún sigues investigando éste lugar ¿no? —Interrumpió mis pensamientos Botan, por lo que lo miré fijamente—. Nosotros vinimos por algo de comer aprovechando que al menos nos han traído a un lugar con abundante comida —Explicó sonriendo.

—Ah, es cierto —Respondí recordando que aún debía seguir con mi misión de conocer a los demás estudiantes, además de investigar este lugar—, debería irme ahora, un placer conocerlos —Me despedí de los tres y salí al comedor donde aún se encontraban los otros tres que ya había conocido, por lo que solo sonreí seguí mi recorrido por el lugar.

Entonces, no muy lejos me encontré con un sitio que decía "duchas", decidí entrar, observando varios casilleros y tres chicos, decidí hablarle al primero que vi el cual tenía una apariencia sofisticada, con piel bronceada, ojos verdosos y cabello rubio claro.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Eres uno de mis admiradores? ¿Quieres un autógrafo? —Dijo el chico haciéndome parpadear varias veces, el mismo tenía puesta una camisa negra manga corta, debajo tenía una camisa roja, manga larga con el cuello en forma de V, unos pantalones azul oscuro, y zapatos marrón—. Por supuesto, nunca negaría dar un autógrafo a un querido admirador del Súper Actor de Preparatoria, ¡Ken Ichijou! —Aquélla presentación la hizo con una pose al final, lo cual me hizo mirarlo con los ojos perplejos, al otro lado uno de los chicos que allí se encontraba aplaudió, él tenía una apariencia delicada, cabellos rubios, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color verde muy claros.

—Eso fue impresionante Ichijou-san —Mencionó el chico acercándose a nosotros, el mismo cargaba una camisa negra, una chaqueta de invierno, color gris claro, tenía puesto unos guantes celestes, una bufanda y pantalón azul marino, sus botas eran marrón oscuro—. Es un placer, yo soy Yuki Yukimura, Súper Patinador Sobre Hielo de Preparatoria —Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Extraño…

En eso fuimos interrumpidos por el otro chico restante, a quien los tres observamos tras lo que había dicho, él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo observábamos.

—Ueda-san ¿qué te parece extraño? —Preguntó Yuki, el mismo se trataba de un chico de cabellos negros y ojos morados tenía puesto un chaleco de terciopelo color morado, y una común chaqueta de uniforme negra, debajo de todo eso, una camisa blanca, tenía puesto unos pantalones capri y medias cortas color negro, zapatos marrones de vestir, en realidad lucía muy gótico.

—Seguramente él mismo —Susurró Ken riéndose un poco.

—Éste lugar… —Respondió el chico—. Todo éste lugar que hemos recorrido tiene un aura extraña.

—No me digas, ¿fantasmas? —Mencionó Yuki quien parecía muy emocionado por la idea.

—¿Qué? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Ah, es que él es Shichirou Ueda, Súper Médium de Preparatoria —Presentó Yuki—. Es decir, puede sentir presencias sobrenaturales —Dijo muy entusiasmado con brillos en sus ojos como si fuesen estrellas.

—Tales cosas no existen Yukimura, párale —Dijo Ken con un tono de voz algo presuntuoso.

—No digas eso Ichijou-san, ¿y si Ueda-san dice que hay uno a tu lado en este momento? —Manifestó Yuki defendiendo las habilidades de Shichirou.

—E-eso no puede ser… —Noté como Ken se mostraba un poco nervioso tras esa vaga idea que había dado Yuki.

Observé nuevamente a Shichirou quien se veía concentrado en lo que sea que estaba haciendo, la verdad la existencia de los fantasmas la veo curiosa, siempre pensé que sería interesante vivir algo como eso, pero no me ha pasado hasta ahora, me pregunto qué cosas sentiría él al ser un Médium.

—¡Y tú eres Hayato Fujimoto! ¿no? Saito-san manifestó que sólo faltabas tú —Acotó Yuki observándome emocionado, yo asentí como respuesta—¡Impresionante, tu talento es el arte! —Exclamó—. Un día tienes que mostrarme tus trabajos, claro si no te molesta —Me pidió con un tono de voz el cual no se le podía negar nada.

—Más bien, deberías retratarme, me gustaría tener una gran obra de arte del mejor actor adolescente de éste mundo —Dijo Ken muy egocéntricamente, yo solo reí ante lo que dijo—. Deberías sentirte alagado, no pido cosas como esas a cualquier novato, ¡así que confío en que ésta academia eligió al mejor artista! —Exclamó señalándome.

—S-sí… —Respondí un poco temeroso por su repentino sobresalto hacia mí, después de todo seguía sin considerarme tan bueno como dicen.

—¿Estás investigando no es cierto? —Preguntó Yuki—. Bueno, en la otra puerta se encuentran las duchas, no vimos nada extraño, a excepción que las ventanas están selladas con barrotes, y es el único lugar, hasta ahora, en donde hemos encontrado ventanas.

Tras la explicación de Yuki, decidí verificar lo dicho, y ciertamente solo había unas pequeñas ventanas arriba, totalmente cerrada, otra de las cosas que noté de toda la habitación de las duchas y casilleros es que no habían cámaras ni televisión, bueno no creo que eso este permitido por lo que es lo único que no lo vi raro. Concluí con mi investigación de éste lugar y decidí salir, ya que aún faltaban lugares y personas por conocer. Me despedí de los tres chicos y salí de allí.

Al caminar un poco por el pasillo encontré a dos chicas hablando, una muy animada, de cabellos anaranjados y ojos brillosos en una tonalidad morada, y otra muy bajita, de cabellos negros, quien tenía puesto un _hakama_ color rojo y kimono blanco.

—¡Hola! —Me saludó la de cabellos naranjas quien me notó primero, la otra chica se giró y me vio pero ésta no me dijo nada—. Tú debes ser Hayato Fujimoto-kun, yo soy Tomoko Tachibana La Súper Animadora de Preparatoria, también se puede decir porrista o cheerleader, en fin mucho gusto —Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, su vestimenta era como el de toda una animadora en colores rojo y blanco— Y ésta lindura de aquí es Yumiko Nanako, La Súper Arquera de Preparatoria.

—Un placer —Dijo ella sin agregar nada más en un tono de voz serio mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto —Les dije a ambas con una sonrisa.

—Es un poco tímida, pero una vez la conoces es muy linda, ¿verdad Nanako-chan? —La chica no contestó sólo me siguió observando seriamente— Nos encontrábamos hablando sobre éste sitio, no hemos encontrado ninguna salida y ya hemos explorado todo lo que pudimos —Mencionó Tomoko agotada.

—¿"Todo lo que pudieron"? —Repetí.

—Así es, hay lugares que están bloqueados, por lo menos ése lugar de allí tiene unas rejas, al parecer se encuentran unas habitaciones o eso parece —Explicó Tomoko señalándome el lugar a lo lejos, y bueno, mi vista por lo general es buena por lo que visualicé muy bien que si lucían como habitaciones.

—¿Entonces no hay salida? Cielos, esto es problemático —Dije meditando un poco sobre la situación.

—Así es, le repetí mil veces a Furubashi-kun que no hay una salida, pero él sólo se fue sin escuchar una palabra de lo que dije —Dijo en modo de queja, haciendo un pequeño puchero con su boca, me parece una chica muy divertida, animada y sobre todo linda, con tan sólo mirarla no podía sentirme "triste" o con sentimientos negativos.

—¿Furubashi? —Pregunté, y de manera rápida conté a todas las personas que había conocido, y si, faltaba solamente una persona.

—Así es, está en la lavandería, quizá cree que una salida pueda estar allí —Bromeó la pelirroja.

—Oh, aún no he ido a ese lugar, investigaré.

—¿Tú también crees que pueda haber una salida allí? Ush, estos chicos que no me escuchan —Se quejó nuevamente, yo solo me reí— Bueno, no está mal rendirse, ¡sigan adelante! —Me animó con sus brazos arriba, con una sonrisa me despedí de ambas, dirigiéndome hacia la lavandería.

Al entrar me encontré a un chico con una bata de laboratorio, cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, el mismo tenía unos lentes, quien parecía muy concentrado buscando quien sabe qué en las paredes.

—¿Hola? —Al decir eso, el chico se sobresaltó y cayó al piso—. L-lo siento, te asusté.

—¡Vaya que no vez que pudiste matarme! Imagínate si hubiera estado añadiendo el último ingrediente a algún experimento, ¡hubiera explotado! —Exclamó el chico muy alterado señalándome como si fuese algún criminal, nuevamente me disculpé—. Ah, como sea, sólo fue un golpe en mi cabeza, no puedo quedar más loco de lo que ya estoy —Dijo en lo que pareció un tono de voz serio—. Soy Toshiro Furubashi, El Súper Científico de Preparatoria, aunque yo hubiera agregado el "loco", pero bueno no me quejo —Se presentó, explicando el porqué de su apariencia.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hayato Fujimoto…

—Hey, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar algún pasadizo secreto para irnos de aquí pronto? Siento que moriré si no voy a mi laboratorio, mis experimentos deben extrañarme —Dijo el chico interrumpiendo mi presentación, parecía algo desanimado.

—Las chicas en el pasillo me dijeron que ya habían investigado todo y no había salida alguna —Le expliqué.

—¿Y quieres que deje a mis niñas en el laboratorio solas y abandonadas? ¡Ni hablar! Un científico no para de buscar respuestas coherentes. Aquí hay una salida, sino ¿cómo entramos, eh? —Me miró entre enojado y con un tono de superioridad. Pero de cierta manera, tenía razón.

En ese momento en el que decidí ayudarlo, algo se escuchó. Un timbre que sonó repetidas veces, luego, un mensaje se oyó, el televisor que allí se encontraba mostró una imagen oscura, que no se lograba identificar quien o lo que era.

—Probando, probando, ¿se escucha? —Una voz realmente extraña se escuchó de ésa televisión—. Ok, se les informa que deberán reunirse todos en el patio inmediatamente ¡nos vemos! —Entonces la televisión se apagó, parpadeé varias veces, de alguna manera pensé que se trataría de alguna "ceremonia de ingreso" pero lo que hablé con Mika me hizo pensar todo lo contrario, después de todo, ella manifestó que conoció la Academia antes de ingresar. Me sentí realmente nervioso, pero si quería saber lo que estaba pasando debía ir al patio.

—Ya veo, esto sólo ha sido una broma de los directivos, pronto saldremos de aquí, amigo —Entonces Toshiro colocó su mano sobre mi hombro— ¿Vamos? —Yo sólo asentí y lo seguí, no tuvimos que acelerar mucho el paso, debido a que la puerta para salir "al patio" estaba cerca, en el camino nos encontramos con Tomoko y Yumiko.

—Esto me hace sentir muy nerviosa —Manifestó Tomoko.

—Bueno, por el momento es mejor dirigirnos al patio y saber lo que está pasando —Le siguió Yumiko con una voz muy calmada, como si el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido no le perturbara para nada.

—Lo que está pasando no es más que una mera broma, pronto saldremos de aquí —Afirmó Toshiro.

—Sí, lo más seguro tengas razón —Le dijo Tomoko con una sonrisa— ¡Bueno, entremos!

Sin más que decirnos, sumergidos entre nervios, incertidumbre, y otros muy seguros de que pronto saldríamos de aquí, entramos al patio.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver aquél lugar, era realmente enorme, con cercas eléctricas, los alambres de las rejas tenían avisos de "peligro", detrás de esas rejas se podía ver un gran pasto, donde luego de eso había un gran muro que me impedía ver el exterior, por no decir que lo único que podía ver era el cielo nubloso. Entonces me di cuenta de que éste lugar… en definitiva no era una Academia.

El patio era realmente enorme, y al final se pudo observar una gran tarima donde nos acercamos.

—Vaya los directivos trabajaron mucho para hacernos esta broma, ¿por qué siempre intentan molestar a los nuevos? —Escuché a Toshiro decir de manera despreocupada.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —Dije un poco nervioso.

—Por fin sabremos quién está detrás de todo esto —En ese momento, Mika entró en compañía de Noriko al parecer no se habían separado desde que las dejé.

Noriko silbó al fijarse en el lugar donde estaban— Hay que ver que ésta Academia es de alta seguridad, ¡sólo mira esas cercas y esos enormes muros! —Dijo en tono de sorpresa.

—Ya te dije, esto no es la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, y por lo que veo no es si quiera una academia de instituto normal, alguien nos ha traído a un lugar totalmente distinto, eso es calificado como secuestro y debe de ser penado —Explicó con sus brazos cruzados.

—Oh, vaya, tal y como ha dicho, éste lugar es totalmente diferente a lo que vi en los panfletos —En ese momento Kyrinnia había entrado y mostró una actitud algo despreocupada, como si no le asustara el hecho de haber sido "secuestrada" como alegaba Mika. Detrás de ella llegó Yasu, quien no dijo ninguna palabra, sólo se quedó en la espera, por su lado Kashiya quien también había llegado, se mostraba muy nerviosa.

—Por fin los alienígenas se presentaran ante nosotros —No tuve ni que voltear para saber que ésa era Machiko, ella se colocó a mi lado, debido a que yo era quien más cerca se encontraba de la tarima.

—Enserio, si son alienígenas les diré que participen en mi siguiente película —Ayane mencionó como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a que Machiko sólo hablara de vida en otros mundos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los demás, entonces, cuando todos estábamos reunidos los nervios y dudas se acumularon, aunque había varios que lucían tranquilos, debido a que quizá pensaban que pronto saldrían de allí; yo, por mi lado… seguía con mis malos presentimientos.

—¿Ya estamos todos? ¡Perfecto!

Entonces, escuchamos un ruido provenir de la tarima, todos observamos de manera automática, y lo que vimos fue lo que menos imaginábamos, un oso de peluche.

—¡Bienvenidos queridos reclusos! —Aquél oso extraño lucía un gorro de policía, tenía una sonrisa realmente extraña, podía decir que terrorífica, aunque tenía un lado raramente "tierno". Pero lo que realmente me asustó es que, además de que hablaba como si fuese algo natural en un peluche, el mismo nos había llamado "reclusos".

—¡Oh Dios, he vivido toda mi vida engañada! —Machiko exclamó con su cara totalmente pálida— ¡Los alienígenas son como osos de peluche! —Aquello que dijo casi me hace caer al suelo, no podía creer que siguiera insistiendo en esas cosas.

—¡Que falta de respeto, no soy un alíen, soy Monokuma! —Aquél oso dijo sintiéndose insultado, si esto se trataba de una broma como había dicho Toshiro era una muy bien elaborada. Incluso colocarnos un peluche que habla lo veía exagerado.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas criatura superior a nosotros los seres humanos —Machiko se disculpó mirando hacia el piso, como si le tuviera alguna especie de respeto a aquél peluche.

"Eso" por su parte se rió—. Así me gusta, ya me estás cayendo mejor —Manifestó el oso llamado Monokuma, haciendo que Machiko sonriera complacida, casi con ojos brillosos.

—Necesito uno de esos… —Susurró Toshiro a un lado mío, con su mano sobre su barbilla, observando aquél peluche con detalle.

—Tú, ¿qué quieres decir con "reclusos"? —La siguiente que habló fue Mika, quien demandó una explicación a lo que se consideraba más importante—. Pensé que saldría el causante de todo esto, pero ¿controlar un muñeco mientras está escondido? Vaya cobardía.

—¡No le faltes al respeto! No vez que es un ser superior —Regañó Machiko, quizá con miedo de que el ser llamado "Monokuma" nos extermine a todos con su rayo láser o algo parecido.

—Esa chica tiene razón, después de todos ustedes son unos reclusos en esta prisión —Lo que dijo tenía cada vez menos sentido a lo que pasaba—. Y cualquier cosa que hagan en mi contra, será castigado —Eso último lo dijo riéndose.

—¿Prisión? —Manifestó Yuki mostrándose algo confundido.

—¿Ca-castigo? —Preguntó Ken algo aturdido a esa idea.

—Oye, sé que he sido una mala chica, pero nunca he quebrantado la ley —Manifestó Noriko mientras rascaba su cabeza nerviosa— Eso creo… —Susurró sin confiar en su propia palabra.

—¡Déjate de bromas! —Mika exclamó enojada—. El único que debe ser encarcelado eres tú por secuestrarnos —Lo señaló sin ningún temor.

—Yo no diría eso si fueras tú —Dijo Monokuma con una pequeña risita—. Aquí tienen un pequeño regalo, yo los llamo R-Handbook, obviamente la R es por recluso, también pueden llamarlo Rid~ "id" de identificación, esto les dirá lo que han hecho para llegar aquí —Él nos tiró un bolso el cual tenía varios aparatos electrónicos, cada uno con su nombre por lo cual lo tomamos— Es muy importante que no los pierdan, pueden intentar romperlos pero no funcionará, es resistente hasta en el agua —Mientras explicaba eso, cada uno encendió el suyo, cuando lo hice mostró mi perfil completo, y al final decía "crimen" lo leí y quedé totalmente confundido por lo que decía.

"Penado por falsificación de artes".

—¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¡Nunca he falsificado pinturas de otros artistas! —Exclamé.

—¡¿Enserio crees que trabajaría con pruebas falsas?! —Mika se mostró muy enojada tras lo leído en su perfil.

—Joder, si atropellé a alguien accidentalmente, pero no murió y lo llevamos al médico rápidamente por lo que no presentó cargos en mí contra —Explicó Noriko observando su perfil de forma confusa.

—Nunca sería capaz de tirar a una de mis compañeras por las escaleras —Mencionó Tomoko casi sintiendo lástima como si alguien en realidad había salido herido.

—Joder, ¡descubrieron mis experimentos ilegales! —Exclamó Toshiro llevando su mano hasta su boca, y empezó a morderse las uñas.

—¿Cobro ilegal de cheques pertenecientes a mi jefe? E-esto no es verdad —Manifestó Kashiya desconcertada.

—¿Secuestro de niños? ¡Ni siquiera los soporto! —Exclamó Ken como si estuviese quejándose.

—Al menos no es peor que el mío ¡dice que filmé películas porno con niños! —Acotó Ayane con una cara repugnante.

Los rostros de todos lucían desconcertados, negando lo que decían sus perfiles, esto tenía que ser una broma, pero por lo que estaba ocurriendo no lo parecía…

—Así es, todos ustedes son unos delincuentes condenados a una cadena perpetua —Nos dijo Monokuma mostrándose muy seguro de sus palabras, casi se podía oír su satisfacción.

—Vaya, ¿así que todo esto es enserio? —Manifestó Kyrinnia, mostrando un rostro más serio.

—¿Vez alguna gota de seriedad en sus palabras? No creo que sea enserio —Le respondió Botan no muy convencido.

—¡No soy ningún mentiroso! —Expresó Monokuma mostrándose enojado por primera vez—. Ustedes han sido unos malos chicos en el mundo exterior, por lo que su castigo aquí es totalmente razonado —Explicó nuevamente con su risa—. Además, no tienen ninguna forma de comunicarse con el exterior. Para comenzar nadie sabe de la existencia de esta prisión —Manifestó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Realmente esto es un secuestro? —Preguntó Yumiko.

—¡De secuestro nada! —Exclamó Monokuma como respuesta—. Las palabras correcta es que han sido aprehendidos.

—En dado caso, la aprehensión es la captura de una persona por realizar actos ilegales, ¡y no existen pruebas de que hayamos hecho tales acusaciones! —Señaló Mika.

—Digan, griten, lloren, pataleen lo que quieran, pero el veredicto es el mismo, no importa si no recuerdan nada, ustedes son unos criminales —Manifestó para luego reírse fuertemente—. Dicho esto, disfruten su nueva vida en ésta prisión.

—¿Recordar? ¿Hay algo que tenemos que recordar? —Preguntó Yasu muy interesado en la respuesta. Claramente había muchas cosas ocultas tras eso que había dicho Monokuma.

—El hecho de que todos han quebrantado la ley, a eso me refiero —Explicó Monokuma rápidamente, aunque seguía pensando que habían más detalles que no quería decirnos, nosotros en ningún momento hemos cometido delitos, sólo íbamos a comenzar nuestro primer día de clases, pero este oso nos ha secuestrado y alejado del mundo exterior.

—¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión sin haber hecho nada! —Lloriqueó Ken.

—No se preocupen mis queridos reclusos, yo su querido director de prisión he creado una forma de salir de aquí de una manera rápida, ¿cómo lo llaman? ¿Formas alternativas del cumplimiento de la pena? Aunque bueno eso depende de ustedes —Dijo el oso tras una risa.

—¿Cuáles son esas formas alternativas…? —Preguntó Shichirou.

Todos le prestamos atención a lo que estaba por decir Monokuma, y esto fue lo que me imaginé que sería la peor parte—, ¡Sólo existe una forma de salir de aquí y es cometiendo un asesinato!

—¿A-asesinar? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No haríamos tal cosa! —Dije de manera muy alterada, debido a que estos juegos ya me estaban cansando, no sólo nos encierran en una "prisión" sino que nos obligan a cometer un verdadero crimen para salir, lo que decía carecía de total sentido.

—Pupupu —Escuché la pequeña risa de Monokuma, enserio ya me estaba sintiendo muy enojado por sus juegos sin sentido—. No importa lo que digan, la única forma de salir de aquí es esa —Entonces tras decir eso, su risa aumentó.

—Los alienígenas nos han puesto una prueba muy difícil —Escuché a Machiko susurrar a mi lado, no pude decirle lo absurda que eran sus palabras porque los demás empezaron a hablar.

—¿Entonces tengo que matar para volver a ver a mis niñas? —Toshiro preguntó cómo confirmando para luego realizarlo, temblé ante ésa idea.

—¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! —Aquél fue Ken quien empezó a llorar, su cara se mostraba muy asustada. Por no decir quien fue quien se mostró más alterado que todos los demás.

—¿Es una broma verdad? No hay forma de que lo hagamos —Dijo Botan nervioso.

—Por supuesto, tiene que serlo, no existe otra explicación a este desastre —Intentó apoyar Hideki.

—Pero no es cualquier asesinato, debe ser uno perfecto —Sin prestar atención ante el desorden que teníamos nosotros, Monokuma empezó a explicar de una manera muy seria, esto ya no era una broma, era una pesadilla, debía despertar lo más rápido posible—. Nadie puede saber que has sido el asesino, esa es la única forma de salir de ésta prisión, de lo contrario se quedarán aquí cumpliendo sus cadenas perpetuas —Eso último lo dijo con una gran risa.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Exclamó Mika.

—Pueden matar como quieran, a puños, puñaladas, veneno, con fuego, estrangular, masacrar… —Mientras más hablaba, menos podía creer lo que decía—. En sus R-Handbook les he dejado las reglas que deben seguir en ésta prisión, el pasillo que da a sus habitaciones ha sido abierto, nos vemos y bienvenidos nuevamente, siéntanse como en casa, ya que no les queda de otra —Sentenció para luego seguir riéndose como un psicópata, divirtiéndose con nuestras caras atemorizadas. En unos pocos segundos él desapareció de nuestras vistas.

Y lo que quedó fue un silencio incómodo. No podía siquiera moverme.

—Quisiera que alguien me explicara con exactitud que ha sido todo eso —Manifestó Ayane nerviosa.

—Un claro ejemplo de alguien con problemas mentales —Respondió Hideki también mostrándose nervioso.

—¡Lo único que entiendo es que debemos quedarnos aquí para siempre o matar a alguien! —Exclamó Ken es voz alta, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Debemos mantener la calma —Manifestó Yumiko.

—¡¿Cómo podemos mantener la calma en esta situación tan espantosa?! —Le dijo Ken de manera poco delicada.

—Hasta que no intentemos dar sentido a todo lo que nos han dicho es inútil lloriquear —Le dijo Yasu.

—Hasta el momento, sólo sabemos que hemos sido secuestrados en nuestro primer día de clases, por cometer "delitos" que no hemos hecho, y para poder salir tenemos que matar a alguien, ¿correcto? —Manifestó Kyrinnia, siendo una de las pocas que guardaba la calma.

—¿Quién haría algo como eso? —Preguntó Ayane.

—Está bien, ¿no? Podremos salir de esto juntos —Yuki fue el primero en darnos ánimo, con sus manos unidas esperando que alguien le diera la razón.

—Por supuesto —Me uní a él—. No hay manera de que alguien asesine a alguno de nuestros compañeros.

—¡Así es! —Tomoko se unió a nosotros también— ¡Ese oso Monokuma cree que nos tiene controlados pero no es así! ¡Nuestro equipo ganará! —Dijo más entusiasta.

—Eso es lo que opinan ustedes, pero todos aquí tenemos ideas totalmente distintas, ¿no has pensando que ya hay alguien planeando en matar a alguno de nosotros? —Esa fue Mika quien habló, encontrándose en el medio de todos nosotros, quienes nos miramos con sospecha y desconfianza, otros con miedo y enojo, queriendo saber lo que albergaba en nuestros pensamientos. Ésa fue la primera vez que sentí tanto miedo en mi vida, porque esto no podía ser un sueño, si lo era, se sentía muy real, un loco psicópata nos había secuestrado en nuestro primer día de clases, con el fin de que nos matemos entre sí para salir de aquí.

¿Cómo podíamos saber que estaríamos bien? ¿Cómo podíamos saber que ninguno sería traicionado?

* * *

 _ ***** Pantalones capri: También llamados sólo Capris, piratas, corsarios o pescadores, son un tipo de pantalón diseñados para acabar cerca de la media pantorrilla o justo debajo de la pantorrilla._

 _ ***** Jumper: prenda de vestir, que se compone de una falda o pantalón corto con pechera y tirantes._

 _ ***** Hakama: _es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás).

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! He venido a amargarme la vida con un nuevo Fanfic posiblemente largo y extenso x'D, ¿por qué? No sé, me dieron ganas de crear muchos oc's y matarlos a todos porque soy desesperación (?) okno xD la verdad hubo un momento en el que me quedé pensando, está la clase 77, la clase 78 ¿pero y la clase 79? Ok, lo más probable todos murieron como se ve en el anime, ¿pero y si no fue así? ¿qué circunstancias los llevó a esta situación dónde terminaron en una prisión? Siendo sincera esto lo llevo planeando desde diciembre y éste prólogo lo he editado un millón de veces :'v, no me decidía si publicarlo o no, pero bueno ¡ya está! ¿qué les han parecido los personajes hasta el momento? ¿quien creen que será el primero en morir? x'D Me ocuparé de que se conozcan mejor los pjs, no saben cuantas veces cambié sus nombres y talentos, creo que los únicos que no cambiaron en nada fueron Hayato y Tomoko XD los demás los fui cambiando, el talento de Noriko se lo cambié hoy x'D, bueno quizá un día publicaré en mi DeviantArt dibujos de ellos, bueno como no dibujo muy bien lo veo poco probable xD. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, crítica, etcétera será bien recibida siempre que sea bajo respeto :3 Sin más que decir nos leemos luego~


	2. Capítulo I parte 1

**EDITADO:** 12/12/2017. Errores ortográficos, narrativa, agregué algunos diálogos nuevos.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Todas las advertencias se establecieron en el prólogo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Parte 1**

La unión hace la fuerza

* * *

Entonces allí seguíamos nosotros, los dieciséis alumnos nuevos de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, mirándonos unos a los otros con muchas dudas y desconfianza. Yo era incapaz de creer que una persona que controlaba un oso de peluche nos haya secuestrado, traído a una prisión por supuestos crímenes que jamás cometimos, y como única alternativa para salir era cometer un verdadero delito, matar a alguien sin ser descubierto.

¿Tenía algún sentido todo esto? ¿De verdad alguna de estas personas sería capaz de matar a otra con el fin de salir?

"Eso es lo que opinan ustedes, pero todos aquí tenemos ideas totalmente distintas, ¿no has pensando que ya hay alguien planeando en matar a alguno de nosotros?"

Las palabras de Mika resonaron por los oídos de todos, las mismas fueron duras, pero realistas. Por otro lado significaban también advertencia, porque si bien puedo saber es que el ser humano podía llegar a ser débil, y cada uno de nosotros tenía una personalidad totalmente distinta.

Pero aun así me costaba creer que alguno de nosotros mataría a otra persona. Nosotros, apenas conociéndonos, siendo compañeros de la misma clase.

—Saito-san, ¿no cree que ha sido un poco dura? —El primero en romper el hielo fue Botan, quien se mostró con una sonrisa muy forzada y un poco nerviosa. Mika, por el contrario se mantuvo seria y en silencio.

—Tiene razón, no creo que alguien aquí matase a otra persona para salir, ¿verdad? —Se unió Hideki a la idea de Botan.

—El pequeñín tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos ante la loca idea de un peluche —Le dio la razón Noriko.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —Hideki le dijo mostrándole una mala cara.

—¿Enserio? Hace un momento pensé que habías hecho una pregunta general —Manifestó Noriko despreocupadamente. Aunque lo único que vi fue que Hideki había sido un poco grosero, mientras ella se mostró como si no le importara, incluso que no lo había notado.

—De todas maneras, deberíamos de leer las reglas con atención, y evitarnos problemas innecesarios —Opinó Kyrinnia sacando su R-Handcard.

—Ciertamente, no me gustaría tener problemas con los alienígenas —Machiko seguía con sus locas ideas mientras imitaba a Kyrinnia y sacaba su R-Handcard, por lo que todos los demás, incluyéndome, hicimos lo mismo.

Seguidamente, comencé a leer las reglas:

Regla #1:

Los reclusos pasaran el resto de sus vidas en la prisión cumpliendo con su pena infringida a causa de la comisión de uno o varios hechos punibles.

Regla #2:

La hora diurna es de 07:00am a 10:00pm, la hora nocturna es de 10:00pm a 07:00am.

Regla #3:

Sólo se les permite a los reclusos dormir en su respectiva habitación designada.

Regla #4:

No se le permite hacer algún tipo de daño al director de prisión Monokuma.

Regla #5:

Como única forma alternativa del cumplimiento de la pena, el recluso sólo debe cometer un asesinato perfecto.

Regla #6:

Los reclusos tienen acceso libre a explorar la cárcel sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

Regla #7:

Se irán agregando reglas acorde sea necesario.

—Dice que podemos explorar todo lo que queramos, es decir, podemos buscar una salida —Manifestó Tomoko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Recuerdas que hemos estado explorando desde que despertamos? —Expuso Yumiko—. No creo que encontremos algo diferente a lo ya investigado.

—¡Entonces nos quedaremos aquí para siempre! —Exclamó Ken al borde de lágrimas, jamás pensé que alguna vez lo vería de esa manera, después de todo, cuando lo conocí parecía alguien con mucha confianza; sin embargo, ahora estaba tirado en el piso, muy asustado, era algo que podía entender, una situación como ésta era de temer.

—T-tranquilízate Ichijou-san, aún podemos seguir buscando —Intentó calmarlo Yuki colocando su brazo sobre su hombro, y arrodillándose junto a él.

—Tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos —Manifesté también dándole ánimos a Ken.

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante chicos! —Exclamó Tomoko dando un brinco de felicidad, como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Era bueno saber que aún quedaban personas que permanecerían positivas.

—Pues más les vale consigan una salida rápido, ¡no puedo dejar tanto tiempo a mis niñas solas! —Exclamó Toshiro muy preocupado, aunque yo seguía sin saber a qué se refería con "sus niñas".

Cuando me reí nervioso ante su comentario, me fije que Mika había dado vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunté.

—Mientras ésas sean las reglas para salir de aquí, no podemos confiar plenamente en alguien, y no pienso ser una víctima —Dijo para luego irse sin decir nada más, quizá lo más lejos que sea posible de nosotros, ella tenía su punto, pero era un poco frío de su parte pensar que nosotros haríamos algo como eso.

—Lo más probable se dirige a las habitaciones que Monokuma nos ha dicho —Mencionó Yumiko manteniendo la misma seriedad, incluso no pude notar algún miedo en su rostro, o era alguien muy valiente o sabía ocultar sus sentimientos muy bien.

—Bueno, si algo es cierto es que debemos descansar, por lo que ir a nuestras habitaciones es lo mejor por ahora —Aconsejó Yasu manteniendo la calma, siendo otra de las pocas personas como Yumiko, que realmente no mostró señales de nerviosismo, aunque quizá por dentro lo estuviesen.

—Ciertamente, podemos seguir con esto mañana y elaborar algún plan de escape —Le dio la razón Kyrinnia, por lo que todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, las cuales cada puerta estaba identificada, me fijé que mi habitación estaba al lado de la de Hideki y Machiko.

Cuando entré a mi habitación me di cuenta que tenía varios instrumentos para pintar, pero ¿quién tendría inspiración luego de pasar por esto? Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y despertar en mi propia casa, con mi familia y comer los ricos panqueques de mamá. Sí, mi vida simple la quería de regreso. Tras pensar eso, entre muchas otras cosas, no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó, y la televisión mostró a Monokuma, quien empezó a dar un mensaje acerca del inicio de horario nocturno. Me acosté en mi cama y creí fielmente que esto era solo un sueño.

Pero era el inicio de la peor pesadilla de mi vida.

Escuché el sonido de una alarma, para seguidamente escuchar la voz Monokuma, dando el anuncio de los buenos días. Por lo que decidí levantarme de la cama, sinceramente no se me ocurría que otra cosa hacer, por lo que supuse era mejor salir y hablar con los demás, si acaso salían de sus habitaciones por tal anuncio.

Al abrir la puerta me topé con Yuki, sorprendiéndome un poco.

—Buenos días Fujimoto-san, estaba por tocar la puerta precisamente —Manifestó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Yukimura-san —Saludé— ¿Por qué viniste hasta mi habitación? —Le pregunté curioso.

—Pues me he puesto de acuerdo con Tachibana-san en levantar a todos los chicos para reunirnos a la cafetería, mientras ella levanta a las chicas, ya sabes, después de todo el escándalo de ayer no pudimos realmente hablar acerca de ello —Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces vamos.

—Adelántate, aún quedan varios a quienes debo levantar —Manifestó Yuki antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Hideki que se encontraba al lado de la mía, mientras que yo me dirigía hacia la cafetería.

Al entrar en la cafetería ya se encontraban varias personas allí sentadas en la mesa, entre ellos Botan, Kashiya, Shichirou, Yumiko y Yasu.

—¡Ah, buenos días! —Saludó Botan con mucha energía, incluso yo al haber dormido lo suficiente me sentía aún un poco adormilado.

—Buenos días, Fujimoto-san —Me saludó Kashiya, quien tenía una gran cantidad de comida sobre su plato, no podía creer que comiera más que yo.

Mientras los otros tres… parecían estar inmersos en sus propias cosas, Shichirou sólo se limitaba a tomar pan de la cesta y comer poco a poco; Yumiko me miró fijamente, y ambos nos mantuvimos así por unos segundos, pensé que me diría algo, pero por el contrario sólo desvió su mirada, por alguna razón sentí que no le agradaba, y que realmente no quería hacerse amigo de alguien como yo. Por otro lado, Yasu se encontraba totalmente distante de la situación, quizá a la espera de que la "reunión" comenzase.

—¡Buenos días a todos! No entiendo porque no pueden esperar a que duerma un poco más, pero qué más da, aquí estoy —Aquélla ruidosa había sido Noriko, quien entró mostrando una gran confianza y se sentó al lado de Shichirou ¿por qué pienso que sería una mala combinación?— ¿Te comerás ese pan? Porque parece que piensas mucho antes de darle la siguiente mordida —Le preguntó al Médium.

—Me gusta el pan… —Fue su única respuesta, Noriko se le quedó mirando por dos segundos.

—Ya veo amiguito —Dijo Noriko con una sonrisa amplia.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo a su propio ritmo ¿no? —Aconsejó Botan quien estaba al otro lado de Shichirou.

—¡He llegado para grabar todo lo que nos ocurra! —Exclamó Ayane muy emocionada con su cámara de video grabándonos a todos.

—¡No comiences sin que la estrella principal aparezca! —Ese había sido Ken quien entró unos segundos después que Ayane, enseguida la chica lo grabó y posó, por un momento pensé que se había olvidado por completo porque estamos aquí.

—Entonces, Ichijou-kun ¿Qué opinas de esta situación? —Le preguntó Ayane mientras lo grababa.

—¿D-de esta situación? —Entonces su voz se tornó más nerviosa—, ¡Esto es lo peor, vamos a morir! —Cuando Ken por fin cayó en cuenta, empezó a mostrarse muy aterrado tras recordar lo sucedido con el oso que se hace llamar Monokuma.

—Vaya, se ven muy animados esta mañana —Manifestó Kyrinnia quien entró a la cafetería y directamente fue a tomar una taza de café mientras saludaba a todos.

—Enserio, arruinarme mi sueño es lo peor que pueden hacerme —Manifestó Hideki tras entrar a la cafetería algo aturdido, pero en cuestión de segundos lanzó un grito que incluso hizo que Ken gritara aún más afeminadamente y se aferrara a Ayane a quien tenía más cerca exclamando:

—¡Es nuestro fin! —Exclamó Ken.

—¡Hey, apártate, harás que mi toma se arruine! —Se quejó Ayane e intentó sacarse a Ken de encima.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Le pregunté a Hideki intentando calmarlo, no hallaba razones del porqué gritó.

—¡He visto un monstruo! —Exclamó el estilista muy tembloroso.

—¡¿Un monstruo?! ¡¿Dónde?! Espero no se hayan escapado de mi habitación —Ese había sido Toshiro quien entró junto a Yuki segundos después de lo que Hideki había dicho.

—¡¿Tienes monstruos en tu habitación?! —Exclamó Ken muy alarmado y aferrándose aún más a Ayane, quien seguía diciéndole que se despegase de ella.

—¿Monstruos? Me gustaría verlos —Interrumpió Machiko quien lucía muy emocionada por el "tema de conversación".

—Creo que Hideki no se refiere a nada de eso —Manifesté observando al chico de cabellos morados.

—¡Pues me refiero a ésa cosa que come como animal! —Exclamó señalando a Noriko, quien ciertamente estaba devorando su desayuno de una manera poco delicada, con sus manos llevaba mucha comida a su boca, mientras algunas migajas caían en la mesa, incluso en el piso.

—Oh, es solo eso —Escuché decir de Toshiro, a su lado Machiko parecía algo desilusionada mientras que Ken se mostró muy aliviado, y soltó por fin a Ayane, quien suspiró aliviada.

—Oye compañero, no creo que debas de faltarle el respeto de esa manera a una dama… —Manifestó Botan de la manera más delicada posible. Noriko por su lado seguía comiendo como si no los hubiese escuchado, aunque se siente mejor de esa manera, no me hubiera imaginado una discusión por lo que Hideki había dicho.

—No puedo creer que le digas "dama" a alguien que come cómo bestia… —Susurró Hideki algo enojado pero desviando su mirada. Cuando paso cierta cantidad de tiempo, me di cuenta que solo faltaban dos personas, Tomoko y Mika. Algo me decía que estaban teniendo dificultades...

—¿Irás a ver que pasó con las Tachibana-san y Saito-san? —Me preguntó Yuki a lo que le respondí que sí—. Te acompaño, me preocupa que aún no hayan llegado.

Tras decir eso, acepté de buena manera que me acompañase, y cuando llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones, observamos a Tomoko justo al frente de la puerta de Mika.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le pregunté a la pelirroja.

—¡Chicos, que alivio! —Ella manifestó—. Llevó un buen rato tocando la puerta de Mika pero no responde, me siento preocupada.

—¿Enserio? Quizá tiene el sueño pesado... mi hermano sólo se levantaba cuando mis abuelos le echaban agua fría encima —comentó Yuki.

—Quizá sea eso —Dije para luego tocar la puerta insistente mientras la llamaba por su nombre, ciertamente era algo preocupante que no estuviese, más con esta situación; justo cuando pensé lo peor una voz me asustó.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Todos saltamos del susto mientras volteábamos y observamos a Mika muy tranquila— Espero no estén intentando derribar mi puerta, eso sería irrupción a mi habitación, además de daños a la propiedad —Ella nos dijo en un tono de alerta mientras nos miraba con sospecha.

—¡Estuve varios minutos tocando pero no respondías! —Exclamó Tomoko— Me preocupé…

—No tienes porque, manifesté que no planeaba ser una víctima —Dijo Mika en un tono muy confiado.

—Me alegro de que estés bien Saito-san —le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Ya dije que no había nada de que preocuparse, para comenzar —Dijo ésta desviando su mirada, al parecer un poco avergonzada por preocuparnos.

—¿Y dónde estabas? —Pregunté.

—En los baños, me levanté un poco antes de las 7am, el agua de mi habitación es muy fría, por lo que verifiqué que en los baños llegara agua caliente y tuve la suerte de que si —Mika explicó muy relajada— ¿Por qué me buscaban? —Preguntó.

—Para reunirnos en la cafetería y hablar sobre nuestra situación —Respondió Tomoko.

—Hmm, entiendo. Lamento mi tardanza, no me gusta estar atrasada; y no veo por qué no, podremos comparar nuestros hallazgos y llegar a una conclusión —Aceptó Mika tras analizarlo un poco—. Aunque eso no signifique que confíe en ustedes —Dijo con certeza mientras caminaba unos pasos delante de nosotros, mientras Tomoko, Yuki y yo sonreímos el uno con el otro por nuestro pequeño logro para luego seguir hacia la cafetería nuevamente.

—Ah, por fin han llegado casi se quedan sin desayuno —Dijo Noriko.

—Ciertamente, Kashi-chan come mucho, me sorprende que no esté gorda —Acotó Kyrinnia—. Debes decirme tu secreto.

—Seguramente los alíen le implantaron algún tipo de sistema que no la hace engordar —Mencionó Machiko muy convencida de lo que decía.

—No creo que algo como eso pueda pasar —Contradijo Hideki, cuando observamos a Kashiya la misma se encontraba algo sonrojada.

—Bien, basta de charla innecesaria —Ordenó Mika de manera seria—. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales encargarnos, recuerden la situación en la que nos encontramos —En eso, personas como Yumiko y Yasu, guiaron sus miradas hacia el grupo prestando atención.

—Creo que primero deberíamos hablar acerca de quién nos ha traído hasta aquí —Recomendé mientras miraba a todos, después de todo es un poco iluso pensar que un oso de peluche nos encerrara solo por su cuenta.

—¿No ha quedado claro que Monokuma es un ser de otro mundo con inteligencia superior a nosotros? —No me sorprende que Machiko dijera esas cosas, ya me estaba acostumbrado a su rareza extrema.

—Esta chica no tiene remedio, es mejor rendirse —Dijo Ayane resignada.

—Además de eso ¿cómo hicieron para meternos a todos en una prisión? Al menos que sea una que ya no esté en funcionamiento, pero para eso tendrían que trasladarnos hasta muy lejos ¿no ven eso como mucho trabajo? —Detalló Kashiya.

—Eso sólo nos da una respuesta, no es sólo "una persona" quien está implicado, se puede considerar que es un grupo grande de personas, por no decir alguna organización criminal —Mencionó Yasu quien se encontraba sentado con sus manos cruzadas.

—Eso es correcto —Dijo Mika.

—Puede que nos hayan secuestrado para pedir un rescate a nuestros familiares —Manifestó Yumiko.

—¿S-secuestro? —Tartamudeó Ken aterrado por esa idea.

—Oye, sólo vivo con mi padre y no contamos con suficiente dinero como para pagar un rescate —Manifestó nervioso Botan.

—Es verdad, no todos nosotros contamos con mucho dinero, me incluyo en eso —Manifestó Noriko.

—Entonces la razón posiblemente sea otra —Detalló Tomoko.

—Pero… nuestros familiares o la policía deben estar buscándonos, desde que llegamos aquí no hemos tenido comunicación con ellos, debido a que nos han quitado nuestros teléfonos —Manifestó Kashiya.

—Wakahisa-san tiene razón, sólo es cuestión de esperar —Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

—¿Alguien mencionó que vendrían por ustedes? —Cuando nos dimos cuenta, el oso llamado Monokuma apareció justo en frente de nosotros, haciéndome sobresaltar.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó Ken echándose para atrás y abrazando a Botan que estaba a su lado, eso provocó mucha risa en Monokuma.

—Parece que has visto a un fantasma, habla con el Ultimate Medium, él te dirá que no lo soy —Manifestó Monokuma con mucha gracia.

—Eso es cierto… —Dio la razón Shichirou.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Le pregunté algo irritado.

—Los escuché decir algo acerca de que vendrían por ustedes —Respondió—. Pero tengo que desilusionarlos, eso no pasará —Dijo mientras se reía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Yasu mirándolo con seriedad.

—No puedo decir mucho porque sería arruinar la diversión, pero éste lugar está muy lejos de ser descubierto por algún familiar, incluso la policía —Explicó Monokuma dejándonos muy intranquilos a todos, incluso los que parecían muy seguros de que los rescatarían se mostraron nerviosos.

—Te has tomado muchas molestias en traernos aquí, ¿no? —Manifestó Kyrinnia—. Dime: ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros exactamente? —Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de miedo.

—Pupupu… —Monokuma se rio—. ¡Quiero verlos retorcerse en desesperación mientras intentan salir de este lugar! —Exclamó Monokuma mientras se reía a cantaros.

—¡Eso no pasará! —Exclamé enojado, enserio, nunca me había enojado tanto algo como lo que Monokuma nos decía, nada tenía sentido, ¿sólo por vernos sufrir nos había traído aquí? Es una nueva especie de sadismo jamás visto por mi persona.

—¡Tiene razón, no mataremos a nuestros compañeros! —Tomoko me dio la razón mientras lo miraba con mucha determinación.

—Uhh… que aburridos, pero ya veremos quién gana si su tonta y aburrida esperanza o mi desesperación absoluta —Monokuma se rió antes de irse y dejarnos nuevamente a los 16 alumnos en la cafetería, con muchas interrogantes.

—En definitiva podemos decir que se trata de alguna organización criminal —Manifestó Mika—. Si lo que dice es cierto este lugar es desconocido incluso para la policía…

—¿Acaso nos han movido de país? —Preguntó Yuki algo atemorizado.

—¡No me importa donde estemos sólo déjenme salir! —Lloriqueó Ken.

—Si sigues llorando serás el primero en morir —Manifestó Yumiko seriamente, y siendo sincero me sorprendió que fuese ella quien lo dijera.

—Tiene razón, cálmate —Aconsejó Mika, más bien le ordenó.

—¿No han pensado que existe la posibilidad que lo mismos de la academia nos encerraran aquí? —Manifestó Toshiro, dejándonos a todos un poco sorprendidos.

—Toshi-kun, ¿no crees que es un poco… por no decir demasiado exagerado de tu parte decir eso? —Le preguntó Kyrinnia como intentando quitar esa loca idea de su cabeza.

—Lo que dice no es tan exagerado —Se unió Yasu—. Es decir, todos tuvimos algo en común antes de venir aquí ¿no? —Manifestó observándonos a todos.

—Todos nos desmayamos al llegar a la academia —Respondí por todos, Yasu sólo asintió como respuesta.

—¿P-por qué? —Preguntó Tomoko un poco temerosa.

—Por esa pregunta es que tenemos pocas pruebas de que la academia sea el "autor" de estos hechos —Empezó a narrar Mika—. No existen razones del porqué una prestigiosa academia quisiera encerrarnos en una cárcel lejos de nuestros familiares, con un oso robótico que nos ordena matarnos entre sí.

—Quizá quieren retar nuestras habilidades —Manifestó Botan.

—¿Cómo un examen de ingreso? —Preguntó Toshiro.

—Creí que la academia no requería de exámenes de ingreso —Manifestó Shichirou.

—Y no lo hace —Respondió Yumiko con seriedad.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —Preguntó Ken, quien no había participado mucho en la conversación—. No importa quién nos haya encerrado en este lugar, ese oso se encargó de informarnos muy bien de todo… ¡Nadie nos sacará de aquí nunca, estamos perdidos! —Éste se echó a llorar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Cá-cálmate compañero, pronto lo resolveremos... —Intentó animarlo Botan.

—¡Vamos chicos hay que mantenernos positivos! —Exclamó Tomoko—. Al menos contamos con suficiente comida, las habitaciones son cómodas, sólo tenemos que mantenernos unidos —Dijo con la intención de hacernos sentir mejor, alejando aquél aire desesperante.

—En eso Tomo-chan tiene razón, no moriremos de hambre, por el momento podemos mantenernos "cómodos" mientras intentamos encontrar una manera de salir —Le dio la razón Kyrinnia—. Y el café no está nada mal —Sonrió.

—No tengo nada que objetar en contra de eso —Dijo Yasu.

—Yo tampoco —Manifestó Yumiko.

—Intentemos ver esto como unas vacaciones —Manifestó Yuki con una gran sonrisa.

—No suena mal, aunque no me quejaría si esto hubiese sido en una isla tropical —Manifestó Noriko aunque también lucía un poco más animada.

—No diré que me agrade la idea, pero no me queda de otra —Suspiró Toshiro.

—No tengo problemas —Machiko dijo con una sonrisa complacida.

—Supongo que debemos adaptarnos… —Manifestó Hideki no tan convencido de la idea.

—Me parece bien mientras todos lo estén… —Manifestó Shichirou.

—¡Lo haremos! —Exclamé animado.

—Si ustedes lo dicen chicos… lo intentaré —Manifestó Ken secando sus lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Así se dice compañero! —Exclamó Botan dándole una palmada en el hombro, haciendo que casi cayese.

—¡Mucho cuidado, este cuerpo de estrella no puede lesionarse! —Advirtió Ken, provocando de alguna manera que la mayoría nos riéramos.

La única que faltaba por dar su opinión era Mika, entonces la vi, ella lucía muy pensativa. Entonces terminó dando media vuelta.

—Me parece bien —Manifestó—. Sólo no intenten nada sospechoso o lo lamentaran —Advirtió para luego dirigirse a desayunar. Bueno, ciertamente tampoco es que esperaba una mejor respuesta de su parte, por lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en quedarnos aquí hasta encontrar otra solución a nuestro "encarcelamiento".

Después del desayuno, todos nos separamos por distintas áreas de la prisión; yo me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar un poco, pero paso poco tiempo para empezar a sentirme aburrido, por lo que decidí salir a hablar con mis compañeros.

—¡Devuélveme mi cámara de vídeo! —Al salir escuché del lado izquierdo una "discusión", donde al visualizar se trataba de Ayane y Toshiro.

—Impresionante. Ésta es una de las mejores cámaras del mercado —Manifestó Toshiro mientras detallaba la cámara de video propiedad de Ayane, ella intentaba quitársela, pero la diferencia de altura era mucha. Por lo que en un movimiento, sin que éste se diera cuenta, le quité la cámara desde atrás y se la devolví a Ayane— ¡Hey, aún no terminaba! —Me regañó.

—No está bien quitar las cosas de otras personas sin su consentimiento, Furubashi-san —Le dije intentando calmar las cosas, observé a Ayane quien aún lucía muy enojada.

—¡En mi película serás el primero en morir, ya lo he dicho! —Exclamó mirándolo con enojo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Exclamó mostrándose un poco insultado.

—Creo que no deberías decir cosas tan poco cuidadosas, Hamasaki-san —Intenté calmarla con un tono de voz un poco nervioso, la misma por el contrario sólo se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, pude ver como abrazaba su cámara de vídeo luciendo aliviada de que nada le pasara.

—Mujeres… son la especie humana que por mucho que las estudie jamás entenderé —Manifestó Toshiro mientras cruzaba sus manos un poco aturdido.

—Bueno, cualquier persona se hubiese enojado luego de que le arrebataran algo suyo —Le expliqué.

—No lo entiendes, al ver "algo" que nunca había sido capaz de ver o tocar, mi cuerpo actúa por sí solo, mi cerebro sólo me dice que debo investigarlo —Declaró el albino mostrándose algo aturdido.

—¿Nunca habías visto una cámara de vídeo? —Pregunté sorprendido.

—No te sorprenderías si lo supieras, provengo de una comunidad Amish —Dijo él con una sonrisa no muy orgullosa.

—¿Los que viven en la época antigua? —Pregunté provocando que Toshiro se riera.

—En términos vulgares y en resumen, sí —Quedé perplejo ante su declaración, debido a que eso había surgido muchas más de mis preguntas.

—¿Cómo te pueden llamar el _Ultimate Scientific_ si se supone que de donde provienes no conocen nada de tecnología? Y… espera un segundo… ¡¿Existen Amish en este país?!

—Es un pueblo pequeño, dudo que lo escuches mucho en la calle —Respondió despreocupado—. Y desde pequeño siempre fui muy curioso, había escuchado hablar de las maravillas de la Ciudad de un visitante, nunca pude sacarme eso de la mente, hace un año escapé de mi hogar para independizarme en la ciudad; se me hizo muy difícil, no contaba con la ayuda de mis padres, pero fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, ¡amo la ciencia, la evolución, tecnología, todo eso es maravilloso! —Exclamó con brillos en sus ojos— Jamás regresaré a la comunidad Amish.

—¿E-escapaste de casa?

—Así es, ¿crees que obtendría el permiso de mis padres? Aun así les dejé una nota para que no se preocupasen, y otra donde ellos "manifiestan" que me permiten emanciparme; al ser de una comunidad Amish, realmente les dio igual probar la legalidad o algo por el estilo, no me pidieron nada —Esto último lo dijo con un tono victorioso.

—No creo que debas decirle a Saito-san… —Le advertí imaginándome la cara de la abogada cuando sepa que estudia con un menor de edad quien vive en la ciudad de manera "no completamente legal"—. Pero, eso quiere decir que tus familiares no están conscientes de tu "desaparición" —detallé—, ¿nadie te estará buscando?

—Pues, comparto piso con un cocinero, pero vive trabajando, casi no convivimos juntos, yo siempre estaba encerrado en mi habitación creando nuevos inventos, y él ni se asomaba —explicó con su mano sobre su barbilla—. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de que no estoy —dijo tranquilamente para luego suspirar— Me hubiera gustado dejarle una nota para que alimentara a mis niñas —mencionó con su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, no sabías que serías secuestrado —manifesté con una media sonrisa.

—Buen punto —me dio la razón el albino—. Bueno, regresaré a mi habitación, tengo cierto invento pendiente.

Tras decir esas palabras, Toshiro se fue, por lo que decidí dirigirme hacia la cafetería por algo de agua. Encontrándome con Tomoko y Kashiya.

—¡Fujimoto-kun! —Saludó entusiasmada Tomoko— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, sólo vine por algo de beber.

—Pensé que tendrías un estómago parecido al de Wakahisa-chan —Bromeó la animadora.

—¡Tachibana-san! —Kashiya la nombró como diciéndole "para ya" de una manera un poco avergonzada.

—No te sientas avergonzada, debes estar orgullosa de quien eres —Le animo Tomoko con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Luego cambio su cara a una más pensativa— Hace un rato pasó Nanako-chan, la invité a acompañarnos pero no nos hizo caso, ¿crees que no le agrade? —Mencionó preocupada.

—Quizá aplica a todos —Mencioné con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de todo no he hablado mucho con ella, tampoco luce como muy interesada en ello.

—Cuando nos conocimos sólo hablábamos lo que ella clasificaría como necesario, ya sabes, en esta situación, pero más nada… Me hace sentir un poco desanimada, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que se uniera más al grupo —Declaró con una cara larga.

—¿Por qué no haces una reunión y la invitas? —Le aconsejé.

—¡Oh, suena interesante! —Exclamó ella con brillos en sus ojos— ¡Prepararé una "Pajama Party" sólo para chicas hoy mismo! —Mencionó con mucho entusiasmo—. Ah, lo siento Fujimoto-kun, después de que me ayudaras con la idea, no puedo invitarte —Mencionó apenada.

—No te preocupes, espero se diviertan —Le dije con una sonrisa.

—U-una fiesta de pijamas suena muy vergonzoso… —Mencionó Kashiya con cierto sonrojo.

—¡No te preocupes, después de todo seremos sólo chicas! —Exclamó Tomoko, quien abrazó a Kashiya muy animada— ¡Tú también debes unirte más y no ser tímida, así que vendrás!

—Ok… —Aceptó ella sin decir nada más.

—Oye, Fujimoto-kun, por ayudarme con esta idea, ¿qué te parece si te preparo mi batido especial? —sugirió la pelinaranja—. Una vez lo tomes tendrás mucha energía —dijo con sus brazos arriba, mostrándose muy fuerte.

—¿No es algo que debería tomar en las mañanas? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa, recuerdo que mi madre estaba obsesionada con esos batidos.

—¡No importa la hora! —Dijo con un puchero—. Mi batido es especial, se los daba a los integrantes del equipo que animaba una hora antes del partido y les iba genial —ella sonrió ampliamente— ¿O es que no quieres probarlo? —Ella me miró con una cara de perrito abandonado que no pude soportar.

—No dije eso, si lo haré —le dije y enseguida sonrió.

—¡Muy bien, iré a preparar el batido! —Exclamó Tomoko y se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa, por lo que me quedé sólo con Kashiya.

—Fujimoto-san es débil a las caras tristes de las chicas —mencionó Kashiya en voz baja, pero con cierta ligera y calmada sonrisa— ¡Eh, lo lamento! No fue mi intención decir algo tan descuidado... —Se disculpó luego de darse cuenta que habló en voz alta.

—No te preocupes —sonreí.

Una vez Tomoko preparó el batido, me lo tomé, estaba más delicioso de lo que imaginé, y me dio mucha energía, siendo que no me gusta el café, algo como esto me sería muy útil todas las mañanas, Tomoko lució muy feliz de que me gustase, posteriormente, Tomoko y Kashiya se fueron para ir a invitar a las demás chicas a la "fiesta de pijamas", por mi parte seguí mi recorrido por la prisión. Es cuando tras pasar varios minutos me conseguí al grupo conformado por Botan, Hideki, Ken y Shichirou.

—No puedo creer que seas tan miedoso Ichijou-san —Manifestó Botan en un tono bromista.

—¡Cierto, sobre todo de cosas que no existen! —Exclamó Hideki, abriendo mi curiosidad— Ah, Fujimoto-san, ven, únetenos —Me invitó él por lo que me acerqué a ellos.

—Estamos pasando un buen rato burlándonos del miedoso de Ichijou-san —Dijo Botan entre risas.

—¡N-no tengo miedo! —Negó Ken luciendo un poco enojado y avergonzado a la vez.

—Ueda-san nos explicaba un poco sobre lo "sobrenatural" que al parecer lo hizo sentir más aterrado —Prosiguió Botan luciendo muy divertido.

—Enserio, no puedo creer que le tema a cosas que no existen —Expresó Hideki nuevamente. Aunque sé que Shichirou es titulado como el Súper Médium, nunca he experimentado nada sobrenatural, pero eso no quiere decir que no "crea", sería muy interesante pasar por ese tipo de cosas, desde mi punto de vista. Observé al médium, quien no mostró ningún tipo de molestia al escuchar a Hideki decir que lo sobrenatural no existía, sólo se mantuvo tranquilo.

—Pero él no es el único aterrado por aquí Kimura-san —Mencionó Botan con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Hideki confundido.

—Tú le tienes miedo a Ogawa-san —Le respondió el marinero sin dudarlo, su sonrisa se mostró más amplia y burlona que antes.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? —Manifestó Ken— ¡Eso es muy patético! —Exclamó para luego reírse a cantaros.

—¡Cállense! —Exclamó Hideki enojado. Claro era muy fácil burlarse de los demás, pero resultaba diferente cuando todo se volteaba en contra tuya.

—¿Realmente cuál es el problema con ella? —Le pregunté— ¿Se conocen desde antes?

—Nada de eso, ni en mil años —Respondió Hideki exaltado.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó Shichirou, debido a que los demás aún se reían.

Hideki suspiró pesadamente— Ok, se los diré, ¡pero prométanme que no le dirán nada a nadie! —Expresó señalándonos con un leve sonrojo. Botan y Ken pararon de reír, y todos nosotros aceptamos a lo que nos dijo—. La verdad es… que odio a las chicas altas.

La declaración del apodado "Súper Estilista" me había dejado totalmente perplejo, jamás pensé que diría algo como eso, los demás parecían que tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Ese era todo tu secreto? —Dijo Ken no muy sorprendido, más bien parecía desilusionado.

—¿H-hablas enserio? —Fue lo que preguntó Botan.

—¡¿Por qué bromearía con algo como eso?! —Dijo Hideki reaccionando muy ruidosamente— ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¡Además de ser una chica tan alta su cabello es un desastre, usa ropa realmente desaliñada, toda su apariencia es descuidada; para colmo dice y hace cosas tan imprudentes, no la soporto! —Con cada palabra, nosotros quedamos aún peor que antes.

—Pero Ogawa-san es una persona agradable —Manifestó Shichirou. No cabía duda que Noriko no era mala persona, era muy ruidosa pero se veía que era del tipo con el que se podía hablar y reír.

—Quizá sólo deberías ignorarla… —Recomendé un poco nervioso tras la seriedad y enojo que mostraba Hideki al decirnos lo que sentía.

—Sí, ya que no puedes evitar el hecho de estar encerrados en el mismo lugar… —Se rio un poco nervioso Botan tras decir esas palabras.

—Yo digo que mientras más odio más amor hay —Manifestó Ken riéndose, contagiando enseguida a Botan, Hideki se mostró muy rojo, pero del enojo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo! Esta es la primera vez que digo esto, se me es más difícil porque recién los conozco —Declaró Hideki algo avergonzado—. No entiendo porque no puede ser tan linda como Tachibana-san o Nanako-san —Susurró este lo suficientemente alto para que escuchásemos.

—¿Nanako-san? —Pregunté algo sorprendido. Realmente, el hecho de que mencionara a Tomoko no me parecía nada del otro mundo, es una chica radiante y se nota su feminidad; pero Yumiko era alguien aislada, su atuendo no se veía como algo que atraería a Hideki en lo absoluto, por como hablaba de Noriko.

—¿No la has visto? Es tan adorable, parece una niña, se nota que su cabello está bien arreglado, las chicas pequeñas son realmente lindas, la imagino con un lindo vestido y ¡vaya! —Él dio una explicación que me hizo verlo un poco extraño, pero intenté hacerle creer que lo entendía, aunque claro, Yumiko era bonita, la explicación de Hideki iba más allá de sólo una palabra.

—Hablando de chicas…—Manifestó Botan llamando la atención de todos—. Escuché a Tachibana-san invitar a varias chicas a una fiesta de piyamas en la cabaña que está en el patio —Nos contó con discreción.

—Suena divertido —Comentó Shichirou.

—Fiesta de chicas… —Susurró Hideki con una voz sospechosa.

—¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? —Nos preguntó Botan.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunté.

—De ir a la fiesta a espiar, por supuesto —Me respondió el moreno de manera simple y despreocupada.

—Pupupu, ¿alguien dijo espiar? —En ese momento, todos fuimos sorprendidos por Monokuma. El grito de Ken no se hizo esperar.

—Después se sorprende de mi miedo a las chicas más altas que yo —Mencionó Hideki observando a Ken esconderse detrás de Botan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunté a Monokuma.

—Pues estoy aquí para animarlos a continuar su plan de adolescentes aventureros —Nos manifestó con un tono de voz emocionado. Llevando sus manos a su sonriente boca.

—¿Si eres el director no deberías detenernos? —Le preguntó Botan confundido.

—¿Me ven cara de ser un director aburrido? ¡Apoyo la juventud! —Expresó el oso muy divertido— ¡Así que ánimo! —Dijo él para luego irse.

—Ya lo oyeron chicos, al menos sabemos que no seremos castigados si hacemos esto —Nos dijo Botan mostrando una sonrisa confiada. Me sorprendía un poco su ánimo por espiar a las chicas, cuando él se mostraba muy educado con ellas—. Además, esto servirá para animar un poco a Ichijou-san, después de todo vive aquí asustado por todo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡vamos! —Ken cambió rápidamente su expresión asustada a una muy animada, todo por el simple hecho de mencionar la oración "espiar a las chicas".

—Es una oportunidad perfecta de ver chicas lindas en piyamas —Manifestó Hideki con brillos en sus ojos.

—Pero eso sería una falta de respeto… —Escuché a Shichirou decir.

—No si nunca nos descubren, vamos Ueda-san necesitas pasar más tiempo con tus amigos —Manifestó Botan colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Shichirou—. ¡Un adolescente debe tener aunque sea una aventura en su vida! Ya no digas nada, irás y no te arrepentirás te lo prometo —Dijo él guiñando el ojo. Shichirou sólo asintió con su cabeza, parece que el discurso de Botan lo había convencido— ¿Y tú Fujimoto-san? ¡Debes venir ya no te sales de esto!

—¿Q-qué? ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque estás aquí con nosotros así que no te salvas —Me dijo Hideki sin más.

—Así que está todo preparado, en la noche iré a sus habitaciones para la aventura —Botan nos dijo muy animado, sin ni siquiera dejarme hablar. Al final, me comprometí a ir con ellos, aunque quizá no sea tan malo… Era solo una aventura de adolescente normal, ¿no? Todo estaría bien.

El tiempo transcurrió, yo decidí pasar el resto de mi tiempo en mi habitación, hasta que el horario nocturno se hizo saber cuándo el anuncio de Monokuma apareció en las pantallas, y en cuestión de minutos tocaron mi puerta.

Suspiré.

Realmente esperaba que se hubiesen olvidado de ir a espiar a las chicas, ya que sólo quería dormir. Pero ya estaba metido en este problema, no podía dar marcha atrás, por lo que cuando escuché el timbre, me dirigí hasta la puerta y recibí a Botan.

—Ven, los demás están esperando en el patio, todas las chicas ya se han ido a la cabaña —Me dijo, yo sólo lo seguí y me encontré con los demás chicos en el patio.

—¡Por fin! —Exclamó Ken.

Sin hablar mucho por temor a ser descubiertos, todos nos dirigimos hasta la dichosa cabaña, la cual realmente no tuve tiempo de detallar cuando vine al patio debido al primer anuncio de Monokuma dándonos la "bienvenida". Pero lastimosamente no podíamos entrar, debido a que todas las chicas se encontraban allí. Sólo podíamos acercarnos a la ventana en donde se ve la habitación.

—Ok, llegamos, tengan mucho cuidado —Nos ordenó Botan.

Había llegado el momento, nosotros cinco, de alguna forma logramos ver tras la ventana, a todas las chicas con diferentes tipos de piyama… Parecían divertirse, incluso Yumiko lucía más integrada en el grupo femenino, lo cual era la razón principal desde un principio de la fiesta de piyamas. No pude evitar sonrojarme al detallar cada vestimenta de las chicas, ya que varias eran algo cortas o reveladoras. Después de "ver lo suficiente" y antes de ser descubiertos, todos nos dirigimos al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

—Esto me animó bastante —Manifestó Ken con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pareció Ueda-san? —Le preguntó Botan al Médium.

—Son bonitas…

—Todos estaba bien hasta que vi al monstruo en ropas menores, ¿cómo se les puede ocurrir invitarla? —Nos declaró Hideki con una cara asqueada y estremecido.

—Bueno, debo admitir que fue una interesante aventura —Les dije con una ligera sonrisa, sentí que nos hicimos más amigos, que fue lo que vi más importante.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir después de eso.

Al siguiente día, nuevamente el anuncio de Monokuma me levantó. Luego de escuchar eso, se me era imposible volver a dormir, por lo que salí hacia la cafetería en busca de algo de comer, ahí mismo me encontré a Tomoko.

—Buenos días Tachibana-san —Le saludé.

—¡Buenos días Fujimoto-kun! —Exclamó ella animada—. Ayer fue muy divertido, me alegro que me hayas dado la inspiración para planearlo.

—Me alegro, yo también me reuní con varios de los chicos —Le manifesté, aunque obviamente no le diría lo que hicimos.

En ese momento, llegaron Kashiya, Botan, Shichirou y Yuki, quienes observé eran los que se levantaban más temprano para desayunar.

—¡Wakahisa-chan aquí, siéntate a mi lado! —Exclamó Tomoko saludándola animada con la mano, la misma obedeció y se sentaron juntas a desayunar y hablar. Mientras yo me senté en otra mesa.

—Parece ser que se llevan muy bien —Detalló Yuki sentándose a mi lado.

—Bueno, nosotros los chicos deberíamos dar el ejemplo de que también nos llevamos muy bien ¿no amiguito? —Nos dijo Botan mientras colocaba su gran brazo en el hombro del delgado y bajo Shichirou, quien estaba a su lado.

—Sí... —Le dio la razón sin más, un chico de pocas palabras al fin y al cabo. Pero se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por integrarse.

—Buenos días, disculpen se me fue el tiempo arreglando mi cabello, amaneció desastroso —Explicó Hideki quien enseguida se sentó en nuestra mesa. Detrás de él llegaron Ayane, Mika y Yumiko, quienes dieron los buenos días y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Tomoko y Kashiya, tal parece que las chicas ya se habían unido más debido a la fiesta de piyamas.

—No puedo imaginar al Súper Estilista con el cabello explotado —Se rio Botan tras lo dicho.

—¿Vez? Por eso me tardé, no puedo dejarme ver de esa manera —Expresó muy convencido de lo que decía—. Sólo mi padre no me entiende —Manifestó para luego suspirar.

—¿Tu padre es muy estricto? —Le pregunté.

—Así es. Incluso me iba a mandar a la escuela militar, decía que él no crió un hijo marica por lo que quiso mandarme allí para ser más hombre —Explicó él de manera seria.

—No puedo imaginarme tal cosa, entonces: ¿cómo lograste entrar en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza? —Preguntó Yuki algo noqueado pero curioso de la respuesta.

—Mi madre me ayudó, me dijo que ella crio un hijo para que siguiera sus sueños y no cumpliera las expectativas de nadie, aunque sea mi padre —Declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Incluso ahora, mi padre cree que estoy en la escuela militar.

—¡Vaya, tu madre es asombrosa! —Exclamó Yuki.

—Ciertamente, no me imagino que pasaría si tu padre se enterase de la verdad —Manifesté sorprendido.

—No puedo creer que existan padres que no dejan a sus hijos ser —Manifestó Botan—. Mi padre siempre ha hecho lo posible porque yo decidiera lo que quería hacer, siempre y cuando no fuesen cosas malas —Dijo sonriendo—. Aunque creo que es un poco difícil criar a un hijo solo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? —Me atreví a preguntar.

—Murió cuando era pequeño en una tormenta mientras navegaban —Declaró mientras suspiraba, todos los presentes sólo pudimos decir "lo siento".

—Tu madre está bien… —Manifestó Shichirou.

—¿Realmente puedes saberlo? —Le preguntó Botan curioso.

—Cuando el sentimiento por una persona quien ya no está aquí es muy fuerte, puedo sentir lo que ellos sienten, y… puedo sentir su felicidad por lo que eres y cómo has crecido —Le explicó mientras lo miraba, Botan no pudo evitar sonreír, y pude ver como aguantaba para que sus lágrimas no salieran.

—¿Y puedes hablar con los muertos? —Le preguntó Yuki al Médium tras pasar unos minutos.

—A veces, una vez pude saber quién fue el asesino de uno de los muertos que vi —Nos explicó dejándonos a todos escépticos.

—¿Es decir que si matan a alguien aquí podrías saber quién fue? —Preguntó Hideki descuidadamente.

—Oye, no digas cosas como esas, nadie matará a nadie —Le dije, sus palabras fueron muy comprometedoras después de todo.

—¡Aleja eso de mí te he dicho! —En ese momento escuchamos a alguien gritar, cuando nos dimos cuenta era Ken quien entró muy alterado, escondiéndose detrás de nosotros; eso me hizo preguntarme a que le temería tanto, si acaso era Monokuma molestándolo de nuevo.

—¿A qué le temes? ¡Sólo quería mostrarte mi experimento! —Exclamó Toshiro mientras entraba al lado de Machiko quien lucía muy emocionada y Kyrinnia quien lucía muy divertida por lo que ocurría. El albino cargaba una cosa extraña de color verde.

—¿Qué se supone es eso? —Le pregunté mirándolo confundido.

—Maquillaje —Me respondió con una gran sonrisa, dejándome más confundido.

—Algo como eso no puede ser maquillaje —Manifestó Hideki igual de confundido que yo.

—¡Por eso estoy huyendo! —Exclamó Ken— ¡Seguramente está buscando echármelo en la cara para que mi linda cara de estrella se arruine! —Acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

—Toshiro, si no quieres ir a prisión por ocasionar cicatrices visibles a una persona con tus extraños experimentos es mejor alejes eso de nosotros —Le avisó Mika muy seriamente.

—¡Bah, ya estoy en prisión de todos modos! —Respondió despreocupadamente.

—Uh, una abogada en una prisión, eso no se ve nada bien —Bromeó Kyrinnia.

—¡Deja de decir cosas estúpidas! —Exclamó alterada— ¡No he cometido ningún delito, esto, como ya se habló anteriormente, es un secuestro! —Se notaba que se sintió muy ofendida por el comentario bromista de la espía, quien no pareció prestar atención a los regaños de Mika, sólo se fue en dirección a la cafetera y se sirvió café. Bueno, me imagino que para alguien quien es una justiciera, el hecho de que bromeen con que está en la cárcel es algo realmente ofensivo.

—¡Wolas! —En ese momento entró Noriko con una amplia sonrisa, era sorprendente como todo el hielo de rompió con tan sólo una palabra— ¿Qué es esa cosa verde? —Le preguntó a Toshiro—. Parecen mocos.

—No me sorprendería si fueran los tuyos —Manifestó Hideki asqueado.

—¡Eh, yo no regalo mis mocos! —Exclamó casi sintiéndose ofendida por primera vez.

—Cómo iba diciendo —Interrumpió Toshiro quien tosió un poco—, este maquillaje permite cambiar por completo tu apariencia por cierta cantidad de tiempo, ¡¿no es impresionante?! —Explicó con brillos en sus ojos.

—Sí que lo es, un alíen podría pasar de ser percibido con eso —Le alabó Machiko emocionada.

—Así es, además se ve más realista que una tonta máscara, aunque aún falta que la pruebe —Declaró pero seguía con una gran sonrisa como si realmente supiera que funciona.

—¡Me ofrezco como tu conejillo de indias! —Exclamó Machiko emocionada, la mayoría nos sorprendimos por sus palabras.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Exclamó Toshiro—. Nunca nadie ha querido hacer eso por mí, ven, vamos a mi habitación —Al decir eso, ambos enseguida se fueron sin más.

—Creo que no piensan desayunar —Manifesté a los chicos con los que me encontraba.

—Quizá se gustan y fueron a hacer cosas en la habitación… —Nos dijo Ken saliendo de su escondite y sentándose con nosotros.

—Dejando el tema, no pensé que te asustarías de nuevo después de lo de ayer —Bromeó Botan.

—¿Qué paso ayer? —Preguntó Yuki mostrando curiosidad.

—Nada interesante —Respondí. Debía evitar que las chicas oyeran— ¿Mori-san no se ha tardado mucho? —Desvié el tema.

—Yo vi a Mori-kun hoy temprano, se fue al poco tiempo de haber llegado yo —Esa había sido Tomoko, quien nos había escuchado; menos mal pude evitar que los chicos dijeran algo de la noche anterior, sino nos hubiese escuchado.

—Es un chico madrugador, me agrada —Manifestó Mika.

—Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te asesine —Bromeó Kyrinnia, provocando que Mika la mirara un poco molesta.

—¡No digan cosas tan feas! Mori-kun es un chico muy maduro, no haría nada malo —Lo defendió Tomoko.

—¿Es que acaso te gusta que lo defiendes tanto? —Le preguntó Ken mirándola de manera bromista.

—¡N-no, nada de eso! —Tartamudeó Tomoko sonrojada.

—Alguien se puso un poco roja por aquí~ —Manifestó Kyrinnia siguiendo la broma.

—¡Para nada Kyri-chan! —Negó la pelirroja enseguida— ¿P-por qué no terminamos de comer? —Desvió el tema aunque aún se notaba nerviosa.

Después del desayuno, el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Realmente pienso que podríamos vivir aquí el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que alguien nos rescatase. A medida iba conociendo a todos, menos pensaba que algo malo podría ocurrir, todos realmente parecían adaptarse a la idea de esperar.

Antes de que el horario nocturno comenzara, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Me pregunté quién sería la persona que me visitaría a esta hora, rápidamente me dirigí hasta la puerta y al abrir allí se encontraba Tomoko.

—Hola —Me saludó con una sonrisa— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Tachibana-san ¿sucede algo? —Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta por completo dejándola pasar.

—Quería agradecerte, realmente me siento muy feliz de hacer amigas, además de ayudar a Nanako-chan a integrarse —Me dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera—. Al cambiarme de escuela tuve que dejar a mis otras amigas y pensé que sería muy difícil comenzar de nuevo —Explicó nostálgicamente—. Sé que hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos pero quiero decirte que te considero uno de mis amigos también —Declaró ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

—V-vaya, es muy halagador —Le dije sintiendo mis mejillas calientes—. Gracias, también te considero una amiga.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente.

—Bueno, eso era todo, después te contaré otra cosa ¿vale? —Me dijo ella mientras abría la puerta.

—Eh, vale —Le dije parpadeando varias veces confundido.

¿Qué será lo que quiere contarme?

Bueno, no hacía nada pensando en ello, cuando ella estuviese lista, me lo diría.

Cuando el anuncio de Monokuma apareció, decidí irme a dormir, aunque desperté antes de que el anuncio apareciera nuevamente para despertarnos. Rodé mucho en la cama intentando dormir de nuevo, pero al no poder decidí darme una ducha y luego dirigirme a la cafetería, por algo de beber y quizá esperar a que los demás despertaran para desayunar.

Pero cuando entré a la mencionada cafetería me encontré con lo que menos me imaginé, allí arriba en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en la cafetería, estaba el cuerpo de Tomoko, repleto en sangre, no pude detallar nada más, sólo que su cuerpo estaba indudablemente sin vida.

Lo único que pude hacer, fue gritar.

Lo que nunca imagine que pasaría en este lugar, acababa de ocurrir.

Alguien había asesinado a Tomoko.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! cuanto tiempo :D Ok, aproveché mi tiempo libre de la semana pasada para poder escribir y editar muchas veces éste capítulo (hoy fue mi última edición), espero les haya gustado y al menos haya sorprendido un poco, si has llegado hasta aquí es porque puedo decir todo tipo de **SPOILER** del capítulo xD, quizá no sorprendió del todo porque no pude evitar darle un poco de protagonismo, pero oye, que no fue la única ¿eh? Sin embargo, ¿quien la ha asesinado? ¡Se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo! ¿alguno tiene una teoría o sospechas de alguien?

Debo decir, pensaba hacerlo en 3 partes, pero me pareció muy tedioso, ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos como desarrollo todo, en el siguiente capítulo dará lugar a la investigación y juicio escolar!

 **Curiosidades:** Hayato Fujimoto. Ultimate Artist. Altura 1.70cm. Peso 62kg. Fecha de nacimiento 10 de octubre(Libra). Su nombre deriva Del japonés _隼 (haya)_ "halcón" y _人 (a)_ "persona", y su apellido Deriva del japonés _藤 (fuji)_ significado "wisteria" y _本 (Moto)_ significa "base, raíz, origen". No le gusta el cerdo. Cabello liso y marrón, ojos marrones, tiene una banda en la cabeza color rojo. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, arriba de la misma una camisa manga larga color verde y por último arriba de todo, una chaqueta marrón (no tendrá calor? xD), pantalón tipo "blue jean" y botines color marrón.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos sigamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo~


	3. Capítulo I parte 2

**EDITADO:** 12/12/2017. Errores ortográficos, narrativa, agregué algunos diálogos nuevos.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Todas las advertencias se establecieron en el prólogo.

 **Recomendaciones:** Para una mejor experiencia, se recomienda escuchar OST de los juegos de Danganronpa.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

 **Parte 2**

La unión hace la fuerza

* * *

Allí seguía yo, sin poder hacer nada. Sentí ciertas nauseas al observar el cuerpo de mi amiga, Tomoko, sobre aquélla mesa. Quería vomitar, pero aguanté tales ganas. No podía creer que esto fuese real, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala broma de ella, pero si fuese así, pronto se levantaría y me miraría riendo, algo tan característico de ella.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Tras gritar, inmediatamente una persona llegó hasta donde me encontraba, esa había sido Mika, mostrándose muy preocupada. Pero no fue necesaria una respuesta de mi parte para que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Enseguida observé como su rostro se palideció, mostrando perturbación— Esto es… —Al igual que yo, se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿Sucede algo? —Tras pasar cierta cantidad de tiempo, una segunda persona (sin contarme) entró, esa persona era Yasu. El violinista también mostró mucha sorpresa en su rostro. A pesar de ser alguien muy serio, no podía simular su miedo tras ver a Tomoko.

En ese momento, una alarma resonó por la sala.

—Atención a todos los reclusos, un cuerpo ha sido encontrado, todos por favor reúnanse.

Aquélla voz había sido Monokuma anunciando lo acontecido; y casi inmediatamente se anunció de igual manera el horario diurno.

—Iré a buscar a los demás —Informó Yasu quien se fue en dirección a las habitaciones de los demás, hubiese deseado poder moverme e ir también, cualquier cosa para no estar en este lugar.

—Sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, pero, ¿cómo alguien podría hacerle algo así a Tomoko? —Manifestó Mika en voz baja, podía ver la furia que sentía, después de todo, había formado lazos con Tomoko tras lo que ella había hecho por todas. Tomoko, aquélla chica preocupada porque todos fuésemos amigos, la misma que mantenía rayos de luz positivos, también me costaba entender como alguien podría haberla matado—. ¡Encontraré a quien le hizo esto y pagará por sus crímenes! —Exclamó ella con decisión, y lo entendía, Mika era una persona que se dedicaba a ejercer la justicia, para asesorar y defender los derechos de otra persona, no podía esperar menos de ella.

—Chicos, no entiendo, ¿qué está pasando? Que es… —Aquél que entró había sido Ken, quien lució muy confundido hasta que vio el cuerpo de Tomoko tendido en la mesa, enseguida empezó a gritar más fuerte que yo.

—¿De nuevo estas gritando? ¿Qué te asustó ahora? —Preguntó Ayane de una manera para nada preocupada, pero eso cambió cuando observó la escena, no pudo evitar tapar su boca para no gritar— ¿E-esto no es cierto verdad? ¿Es sólo una escena actuada para la película, verdad? —Ella dijo forzosamente, imagino que ya había entendido con claridad el anuncio de Monokuma, viendo que no se trataba de ninguna broma, pero sé que no podía creerlo, nadie en este lugar quería hacerlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todos llegaron.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? —Preguntó Kashiya entre lágrimas.

—Vaya mierda… —Expresó Noriko mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Quién le ha hecho esto a Tachibana-san?! —Exigió una respuesta Hideki.

—Upupupu —En ese momento, fuimos abordados por Monokuma, quien se presentó en el medio de nosotros.

—¡Tú, maldito, mataste a Tomoko! —Lo señalé enojado, no podía ser alguien más, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros podía hacerlo, no después de que estuviésemos de acuerdo en convivir en este lugar hasta encontrar un modo de salir o nos rescataran.

—Oye, oye, oye, bájale, yo no le he hecho nada —Me dijo aquél oso con una voz como si lo disfrutase, que no me cabe duda de que lo hacía de alguna manera—. Esto ha sido obra nada más y nada menos que por uno de ustedes —Dijo para luego reírse. Todos nos miramos con una mezcla de confusión y sospecha.

—N-no puede ser… —Manifestó Yuki con una mirada aterrada.

—Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que el asesino saldrá de aquí? —Preguntó el científico Toshiro. Tras esas palabras se escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de Monokuma, el único que podía reírse en esta situación.

—Que iluso —Susurró el oso aún entre risas.

—¿Estamos equivocados? —Preguntó la espía Kyrinnia observándolo fijamente.

—¿O acaso hemos sido engañados? —Preguntó Yumiko mirándolo también de la misma forma que Kyrinnia.

—Según tengo entendido, si has asesinado a alguien sin ser descubierto, puedes salir, eso fue lo que nos dijiste el primer día —Mencionó Yasu que se mostró un poco desconcertado.

—Es que hay más ¿no? —Preguntó Machiko a Monokuma de manera seria.

—Es correcto —Dio la razón Monokuma—. ¿Pensaron que sería así de sencillo? ¡El asesino para graduarse debe salirse con la suya! Ustedes deben investigar para lograr averiguar quién lo ha hecho, todo será llevado a un juicio, el cual comenzará unas horas después de descubierto el cadáver, cuando lleguen a una conclusión, votaran por la persona que consideren el asesino al final del juicio, esa persona recibirá un castigo, siempre y cuando sea el verdadero asesino.

—¿A qué te refieres con castigo? —Preguntó Shichirou.

—Pupupu, no se puede arruinar la sorpresa —Mencionó Monokuma mientras se reía levemente, con sus manos sobre su boca. Parecía que para él, esa era la mejor parte de todas, y realmente me hizo sentir muy aterrado.

—Pues, tiene lógica, un criminal debe ser castigado... —Manifestó Mika con determinación, no se notaba ni una pizca de nervios tras decir prácticamente que, aunque fuese uno de nosotros el que asesinó a Tomoko, debería pagar por lo que hizo, no importaba el castigo del que se tratase.

—Pupupu, veo que ya estás entrando en el juego —Dijo Monokuma divertido—. Pero, eso no es todo, si se equivocan y escogen a la persona equivocada, el asesino será liberado y todos los demás serán los castigados. Vale decir, que nadie puede ser excluido en el juicio, es una de las reglas que añadiré a su R-Handbook —Tras explicar eso, quedé en blanco. No podía creer que nos hiciera pasar por algo tan perverso como esto...

—No habrá porque preocuparse por ello, encontraré al asesino, en nombre de la justicia y de Tomoko —Manifestó Mika muy decidida y confiada.

—Bueno, basta de charlas y tomen esto —Enseguida, Monokuma nos entregó unos archivos a cada uno de nosotros— Esto contiene datos del cadáver, yo lo llamo el archivo Monokuma, contiene varios datos de la víctima que puede servirles de ayuda, bueno ¡les deseo mucha suerte reclusos! —Tras decir eso, Monokuma dejó la sala.

—Esto… es muy perturbador… —Manifestó Ayane, como intentando decir algo más, pero no hallaba las palabras.

Estaba complemente de acuerdo, el simple hecho de pensar en acercarme al cuerpo de Tomoko, era perturbador. Pero, si algo era cierto, es que yo quería saber quién había matado a Tomoko y porqué…

Por eso, aunque me disgustara la idea, debía investigar.

—Bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que buscar elementos y medios de prueba que nos lleven hasta el asesino —Ordenó Mika.

—Yo investigaré el cadáver, muchas cosas científicas puedo sacar de esto —Informó Toshiro sin poder disimular su gran interés.

—Me parece bien, aunque por lo menos dos personas deberían reservar la escena ¿no lo creen? —Aportó Kyrinnia como si fuese toda una profesional—. No queremos que las pruebas sean comprometidas.

—Yo… Me ofrezco, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda de todos modos —Nos dijo Ayane con una cara apenada.

—Te acompaño, yo no quiero ni acercarme a su cuerpo —Se postuló Ken mostrando una cara asustada.

—Bueno, perfecto, creo que ya podemos investigar más tranquilos —Manifestó Kyrinnia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez estuvimos de acuerdo, todos nos dividimos para investigar.

Primero decidí leer el documento que nos entregó Monokuma.

"Víctima: Tomoko Tachibana

Hora de muerte: aproximadamente 11:00pm

El cadáver fue hallado en la cafetería.

Presenta lesiones en varias zonas del cuerpo."

A pesar de no tener mucha información, detallé que resultaba importante la hora de muerte, en ese momento yo me encontraba dormido, pero quizá otras personas que no lo estuvieron. Además, el hecho de que presentase tantas lesiones… Me indicaban que debía verificarlo por mí mismo, a pesar de lo repugnante que sonase.

Pero antes, decidí verificar las nuevas reglas que Monokuma nos actualizó, saqué mi R-Handbook y empecé a leer.

Regla #8

Una vez encontrado el cuerpo de la víctima por 3 personas, los reclusos serán avisados mediante el anuncio Monokuma.

Regla #9

Después de que todos los reclusos tengan conocimiento del asesinato, se llevará a cabo una investigación, para posteriormente presentarse en juicio donde todos los reclusos, sin excepción, deberán debatir sobre quien es el asesino, el cual se decidirá mediante votación.

Regla #10

Si los reclusos logran votar por el asesino correcto, será castigado. De lo contrario, si los reclusos se equivocan, serán ellos los castigados mientras que el asesino quedará en libertad.

Además de la regla número 8, lo demás era algo que Monokuma ya nos había explicado, por lo que una vez concluida la lectura, me acerqué al cuerpo de Tomoko, en donde también se encontraba Toshiro y a su lado Machiko, quien se mostraba algo extraña, más bien, su rostro lucía diferente.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—Ah, fue ayer cuando me encontraba con Furubashi-sama probando su experimento —Me respondió sin ninguna pizca de preocupación, notando el grado de "respeto" con el que nombraba a Toshiro— No tuve tiempo de maquillarme, lo haré en un momento —Dijo para luego sonreír.

—Sí bueno, es un pequeño detalle que debo arreglar, lo haría hoy pero con todo esto —Manifestó Toshiro girando para vernos—. Aunque no me puedo quejar, investigar casos de homicidio siempre es interesante.

—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Pregunté por curiosidad.

—Sí, debo decir que no me puedo limitar a una sola área, me gusta abarcarlo todo en la ciencia —Manifestó él orgulloso—. En los homicidios suele necesitarse pruebas técnicas, como de ADN, protocolos de autopsia y esas cosas —Explicó brevemente.

—Es tan impresionante, siempre he querido participar en una investigación de homicidio —Respondió la peliazul con cierto rastro de ansiedad, aquéllas palabras me hicieron empezar a pensar que los alienígenas no sonaban tan extraños.

—No es momento de decir cosas como esas, se trata de nuestra amiga… —Manifesté algo incómodo.

—Por eso descubriremos a su asesino, vengan, observen esto —Nos ordenó el albino señalándonos el sitio donde se encontraba el cuchillo, enseguida Machiko y yo nos acercamos—. Ésta arma blanca penetró varias veces en la región del abdomen.

—Parece que la persona quien hizo esto, lo hizo como si odiase a Tachibana-san, son muchas heridas —Detallé y me sentí muy enojado, quiere decir que Tomoko había sufrido mucho antes de morir...

—Quizá sólo quería asegurarse de que muriese —Manifestó Machiko con cierto rastro de dolor en su cara y voz.

—Me resulta extraño, debo analizar más el cuerpo —Habló Toshiro poco convencido. Al ser él la persona experta, decidí dejarlo por un momento para no desconcentrarlo y buscar más información.

Entonces logré observar a Kashiya, llorando.

—Esto… —No hallaba realmente que decirle, después de todo, su amiga había muerto y al parecer no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para investigar.

—Oh, Fujimoto-san... Lo siento, estaré bien, eso creo, sólo deme tiempo —Mencionó apenada mientras secaba sus lágrimas—. No puedo creer que matasen a Tachibana-san, ella era una persona muy alegre, no podía tener enemigos —Manifestó tristemente—. Lo más probable fue esa persona.

—¿De qué persona hablas? —Le pregunté sorprendido, ella sabía algo que al parecer los demás no.

—Tachibana-san me declaró ayer, antes del horario nocturno, que hablaría con usted y Nanako-san, además de que "vería" a alguien más, pero no me dijo quién era, se supone me lo diría hoy —Manifestó Kashiya—. Lo siento por no aportar nada más a la investigación, no sé cómo lograré atrapar al asesino de Tachibana-san —Dijo desanimada.

—Lo que has dicho ha sido muy valioso, si analizamos bien la situación, podremos llegar a una conclusión y averiguar quién era esa persona —Le dije animándola un poco, quien enseguida se sorprendió por mis palabras.

—Es cierto, quizá, deba investigar más sobre eso, ¡gracias! —Ella dijo más animada que antes, ambos nos separamos, debido a que aún quedaban muchas cosas que investigar, como el sitio del suceso. Entonces, observé a Mika arrodillada, observando algo en el suelo, y decidí ir con ella.

—Ah, Hayato, ven a ver esto, es algo extraño —Siguiendo sus órdenes, me arrodillé a su lado, observando un líquido verde.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté confundido.

—Algo que quizá el homicida olvidó limpiar —Ella dirigió su dedo hasta la sustancia y empezó a jugar con ella— Es pegajoso —Tras decir eso, decidí imitarla.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo relacionamos esto con el hecho? —Le pregunté, debido a que seguía sin entenderlo.

—Por el momento no nos da mucha información, pero no por eso debemos ignorarlo, hay que ver cada detalle —Me dijo ella y sí, tenía razón, como con cualquier pintura que hacía, no podía omitir nada, mucho menos cuando se trataba de quien mató a nuestra amiga.

—¿Acaso juegan con mocos? —Aquélla quien interrumpió fue Kyrinnia—. Les recuerdo que estamos en una investigación de homicidio.

—¿Entonces por qué vienes a hacer comentarios que no tienen nada que ver con el caso? —Enfrentó Mika observándola enojada.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad, como una abogada hace el trabajo de detective, ¿ustedes no empiezan a trabajar después de que los policías han encontrado las pruebas? —Cuestionó la espía rubia de ojos rosas, mientras tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón.

—Realmente no me apetece darte una lección ahora, debo investigar un homicidio —Mika se levantó y se fue, ignorando por completo el comentario de Kyrinnia, quien lució muy divertida tras el obvio enojo de la abogada.

—¿Te estás tomando esto enserio? —Le pregunté a la espía, quien no mostró ninguna sorpresa.

—Claro, sé que no lo parezco, pero soy muy seria, muchas veces me he hecho amiga de homicidas, quienes me han declaran todo mientras yo los grababa, claro, tengo otros trucos, pero esa es clásica —Respondió muy confiada de sí misma.

—¿Y sí fuiste tú la asesina? —Le pregunté hipotéticamente.

—Oh, no lo había pensado, entonces haría todo lo posible porque no me descubrieran, como alterar pruebas, confundirlos a todos, ya sabes —Declaró ella, haciéndome pensar que debía de investigar más, porque si ese fuese el caso, tenemos que ser más meticulosos, o algo podría confundirnos por completo. Entonces, Kyrinnia siguió su camino.

Mientras intentaba encontrar otras evidencias, me di cuenta de que a cierta distancia de la mesa donde se encontraba Tomoko, varias sillas estaban movidas, y una vez me acerqué, noté que había sangre en una de las sillas y el piso ¿acaso hubo una lucha entre Tomoko y el asesino? Antes de seguir indagando sobre eso, me di cuenta de que Yumiko, quien estaba al frente mío, me miraba fijamente.

—No creas que te salvaras —Me advirtió ésta, pero yo realmente no entendí por qué lo hacía.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le pregunté confundido.

—Sé que fuiste tú quien la mató —Ella me acusó, dejándome totalmente en blanco, ¿qué la hacía pensar tal cosa?—. Ya lo verás en el juicio, los Dioses no te perdonarán por más que lo pidas —Manifestó mirándome con odio para luego marcharse.

Tragué saliva nervioso, no sé realmente que la hacía pensar eso, por lo que debía hacer todo lo posible por defenderme a mí y a mis amigos, quienes no podían escoger al asesino equivocado.

—Fujimoto-san —Entonces escuché una pequeña pero audible voz detrás de mí, enseguida me volteé para observar a Shichirou, quien lucía muy tranquilo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté. Esperaba que no me acusara como había hecho Yumiko.

—¿Podrías acompañarme? —Me pidió él. Yo asentí con mi cabeza y lo seguí, deteniéndonos en la puerta que daba a la habitación de Tomoko.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Pregunté confundido.

—Hay una fuerte energía surgiendo de aquí, ella… nos guía hacia aquí —Me explicó con la misma tranquilidad.

—¿Puedes hablar con ella? —Le pregunté, él sólo negó con su cabeza.

—Pero si sentirla, es diferente a tener comunicación directa —Explicó.

—¿Y por qué me dijiste a mí para acompañarte?

—¿Recuerdas lo que les dije ayer? —Enseguida recordé lo que pasó con la madre de Botan, Shichirou, al ser un Médium, podía sentir la conexión entre los muertos y vivos, o al menos algo así logré entender. Quiere decir, que los sentimientos de Tomoko hacia mí, eran fuertes, y después de lo que me dijo antes de morir, no me cabe duda alguna.

Yo era considerado como un buen amigo para ella.

—Y… confío en ti, Tsukuda-san y Kimura-san decidieron quedarse a investigar otros lugares, no quise interrumpir, por lo que…

—Entiendo —Le dije con una sonrisa— ¿Pero cómo entraremos? —Cuestioné.

—¿Alguien pidió una llave secreta? —En ese momento Monokuma salió en el medio de ambos, sorprendiéndome un poco, Shichirou por el contrario no pareció sorprenderle, como si ya lo hubiese estado esperando.

—¿Puedes abrirnos la puerta, por favor? —Le pidió él, con una voz tan educada y tierna.

—Hmm… ¡ya que me lo pides así! —Manifestó Monokuma—. Pero nada de husmear en su ropa íntima, pervertidos —Bromeó él riéndose, provocando que me sonrojase un poco ¡no haría algo como eso!

Cuando abrió la puerta, observamos su habitación, repleta de posters deportivos, pompones de porrista colores rojos colgados, así como zapatos deportivos tirados en el suelo, un asiento puff con forma de pelota de básquetbol.

—Ven —Shichirou me llamó cuando se encontraba en el escritorio, el mismo tomó lo que lucía como un diario— Tiene un candado, ¿dónde crees que esté la llave?

Ambos empezamos a buscar, mientras Shichirou estaba observando en las gavetas, yo intenté buscarla en la peinadora, luego en la cama.

—¡Hey, la encontré! —Manifesté luego de ver la llave debajo de la almohada. Shichirou se acercó a mí y me entregó el diario, yo lo abrí y como imaginé, no había muchas páginas, empezó a escribir desde nuestra primera noche en esta prisión. Sus palabras mostraban cierto valor y positivismo, ella le escribía a su diario con mucha esperanza, de verdad creía que saldríamos todos juntos… No pude evitar sonreír por cada linda palabra escrita, haciéndome cuestionar si realmente alguien le podría hacerle daño, ella después de todo, no podría ser enemiga de nadie.

—Ella era muy resplandeciente —Manifestó Shichirou, yo asentí con mi cabeza.

A medida íbamos leyendo iba comentando todo lo que hacía y hablaba, con las personas con las que tuvo contacto, como Kashiya, a quien consideró como su amiga más cercana durante todo lo que pudo vivir en esta prisión, también escribía acerca de lo que sentía más importante, no pude evitar avergonzarme por irrumpir tanto su privacidad, igual la parte donde se sentía feliz de haber podido unir más a las chicas en la fiesta de piyamas, y cuando empezó a considerarme alguien allegado a ella, luego nos dimos cuenta que ella empezó a dibujar corazones, declarándole a su diario lo siguiente:

"Querido diario, hoy me gustaría confesarte algo, me siento atraída por alguien.

Es una persona distante, pero a la vez unida al grupo, me resulta tan interesante, por supuesto, es apuesto, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por él, tenía tiempo sin sentirme de esta manera, y quiero… pedirle que salgamos y poder conocernos…. Pero siento que mi lengua se enredará si intento hablarle.

¡No me mal interpretes! Me gustaría ser su amiga por lo menos, yo… estaría muy complacida por eso. Siento que quiero hacerlo sentir mejor cada día de su vida, me gusta, pero no quiero ir muy rápido, después de todo, no nos conocemos mucho, por no decir que casi no hemos tenido comunicación.

¡Está decidido! Lo invitaré a tomar algo a la cafetería esta noche, los dos solos."

—Esto confirma lo que hablé con Wakahisa-san… —Manifesté. Ciertamente ella había dicho que se reuniría con alguien, no dijo con quién, pero esto era prueba suficiente para alegar que era la persona que le gustaba ¿Quién podría ser? He ahí el dilema. Pero… quizá si analizábamos las interacciones de Tomoko con alguno de los chicos, podríamos llegar a su asesino.

¿Pero qué persona entraba en la descripción que daba Tomoko en su diario?

—La persona con la que salió… es el asesino —Recalcó Shichirou.

—Así es, esto ha sido de mucha ayuda, así que ya no tenemos nada más que investigar aquí, sólo salir y encontrar más pruebas que nos ayuden —Le dije, él afirmó y ambos nos dividimos una vez salimos de la habitación.

—Qué asco, no toques eso, seguro es vomito —Observé a Botan y Hideki cerca de los baños, al acercarme pude notar que nuevamente estaba ese líquido pegajoso que vi con Mikan.

—Aquí también hay de eso —Manifesté interfiriendo en la conversación de ambos, observando que Botan había hecho el mismo procedimiento que Mika, tocar la sustancia con su dedo.

—Botan y yo nos fijamos de que la mancha seguía y llegó hasta el baño, suponemos que el asesino en algún momento paró aquí —Me explicó Hideki— ¡¿Por mil demonios que haces?! —En ese momento observamos como Botan se metió el dedo, el cual estaba embarrado de la sustancia verde, en su boca.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Manifesté asqueado al igual que Hideki.

—Sabe extraño, pero no es vomito —Manifestó Botan pensativo.

—¡Es porque es vomito de alíen! —En ese momento, fuimos sorprendidos por otra persona, y al escuchar la palabra "alíen" pensé en Machiko, pero aquélla voz masculina era de Yuki, el famoso patinador sobre hielo.

—¿No me digas que tú también crees en esas cosas? —Preguntó Hideki observándolo con una cara extraña.

—No, pero sería algo que Kobayashi-san diría al ver eso —Manifestó él con una pequeña sonrisa divertida—. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de ese extraño líquido, después de todo también me gustaría ser de ayuda, Tachibana-san era muy agradable, no puedo creer que alguien la matase —Dijo con tristeza.

—¿Y has averiguado algo? —Le preguntó Hideki.

—Pues hay algo que me inquieta… —Dijo él un poco pensativo, nosotros tres nos quedamos esperando por lo que diría—. La escena del crimen es un poco exagerada ¿no lo creen?

—Tendrás que explicarte mejor amiguito, yo sólo vi que asesinaron a una indefensa chica —Le manifestó Botan un poco incómodo.

—¿De verdad hubo necesidad de que Tachibana-san terminase sobre la mesa? —Manifestó Yuki observándonos con muchas dudas—. Furubashi-san nos informó sobre otros golpes y extrañas marcas en el cuerpo de Tachibana-san…

—¿Quieres decir que no sabemos realmente cómo murió? —Pregunté.

—Así es —Afirmó Yuki.

—Debo ir a verificar eso que dices, gracias Yukimura-san —Tras decir esas palabras, me dirigí rápidamente hasta la cafetería.

Cuando entré, me dirigí hacia Toshiro inmediatamente.

—Fujimoto-san, has llegado justo a tiempo, debes ver estas marcas que descubrió Furubashi-sama—Ella manifestó tomándome del brazo y llevándome hasta el científico y el cuerpo de Tomoko—, ilumínanos Furubashi-sama ¿qué observaste?

—Ésta chica presentó cianosis en la cabeza y manos, además de eso, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en algún lugar debe de haber gotas de sangre por el golpe.

—Ese golpe debió hacérselo en las sillas, había sangre allí —Informé. Enseguida Toshiro fue a verificar lo que dije.

—Efectivamente, este objeto concuerda con la herida —Dijo Toshiro mostrándose profesional.

Después de decir eso, un timbre sonó.

—Atención, queridos reclusos, el tiempo de investigación ha concluido, reúnanse todos al final del pasillo después de la enfermería —Manifestó Monokuma en la pantalla de televisión.

Tragué saliva tras oír aquel anuncio, sentí que lo que investigue no era suficiente como para llegar a descubrir quién es el culpable de la muerte de Tomoko. Entonces suspiré para intentar calmar mis nervios, tenía que confiar, y analizarlo todo muy bien, siempre he sido una persona detallista, si tan solo observo bien lo que tengo al frente, podré llegar al asesino, sé que podré hacerlo, mis amigos quizá también lograron localizar pistas que yo no tuve tiempo de encontrar.

Con pasos moderados, me dirigí hasta donde Monokuma nos indicó, donde todos los demás, sin faltas, también se reunieron, no veía nada más que paredes por lo que me pareció extraño.

—La apertura a juicio ha llegado —Manifestó Mika a mi lado, la observé, la misma tenía un rostro serio y lleno de confianza, me hacía sentir más confianza acerca de esto.

—Tengo que aceptar, que estoy aterrado —Declaró Botan con una cara nerviosa.

—¿Sólo es descubrir quién es el asesino, no? No debe ser tan difícil —Le animó de alguna manera Noriko, quien, siendo sincero, no sé en donde se metió mientras estábamos investigando.

—No se confíen, no quieren ser castigados por una errónea decisión —Les advirtió Yasu mirándolos con seriedad.

—Eso no pasará, porque es obvio quien fue —Dijo Yumiko, quien enseguida me observó sin decir ni una palabra, nuevamente, mis nervios regresaron, ¿por qué pensaría que soy el asesino?

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, Monokuma salió, ya no nos sorprendíamos tanto como antes.

—¡Muy bien reclusos! ¿Emocionados por el inicio del juicio? —Nos preguntó a todos con disfrute—. Les recuerdo que esto decidirá si el asesino obtiene su libertad, y ustedes su "castigo", o… si logran descubrir al asesino, ustedes se salvan y el asesino pierde, así de simple —Nos explicó nuevamente, haciéndome sentir mi sangre hervir del coraje.

—Sí, les dije, sencillo —Nos manifestó Noriko muy tranquila.

—Sería mejor si te callaras de una buena vez, ¡esto no es un juego! —Le manifestó Hideki mirándola con irritación—. Además, te aseguro que no hiciste nada productivo en la investigación.

—Muy bien, ya que veo su emoción, ¡es hora de dar apertura al juicio! —Tras exclamar aquello, la pared de al frente, empezó a abrirse, lográndose ver una normal y común puerta de ascensor. Todos nos le quedamos mirando perplejos— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Entren! Y no me hagan esperar o los liquido a todos sin pestañar —Dijo para luego irse.

—Bueno, no querremos hacerlo esperar, ¿no? —Manifestó Kyrinnia con una pequeña sonrisa para entrar en el ascensor.

—¡Lo que los alienígenas ordenen! —Exclamó Machiko siguiendo a la detective.

—No quiero que me aniquilen —Lloriqueó Ken corriendo dentro del ascensor apresurado.

Entonces, uno tras otro fue entrando en el gran ascensor, una vez todos dentro, sentí como empezamos a descender, me sentía tan nervioso, jamás pensé que en esta etapa de mi vida, me encontraría apunto de dirigirme hacia un juicio, por el asesinado de una amiga, cuyo responsable fue otro de nosotros. Esto era poco creíble, pero en realidad estábamos pasando por esto.

Una vez sentí que el ascensor paró, las puertas se abrieron al instante, cuando todos salimos, observamos lo que podría decirse como la sala de juicio, con asientos colocados en un círculo, el total de 16 puestos, cada uno con su respectivo nombre.

—¡Por fin han llegado, estaba a punto de desesperarme! Aunque eso ahora que lo pienso no suena nada mal, pupupu —La extraña voz de Monokuma nos dio la bienvenida, a su manera— ¿Qué les parece la sala de juicio? ¡Toda una monada!

—¿Realmente importa la apariencia del lugar? —Preguntó Yasu mostrándole poca importancia—. Demos inicio de una vez —Exigió.

—Uh, que aburrido, ¡bueno rápido, vayan a sus asientos designados!

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, nos colocamos formando un círculo, a mi lado derecho se encontraba Botan y al otro Ayane. Aunque al final, todos podíamos vernos de sólo un vistazo, se sentía el aire pesado y lleno de desconfianza, otras miradas llenas de determinación, mientras que otras muy asustadas; no importaba como, tenía que sacar mucho valor para enfrentarme a esto. Éste juicio determinará si vivimos o morimos.

—Muy bien, antes de comenzar, déjenme explicar las reglas del juicio. Deben razonar e identificar al culpable acusándolo mediante voto. Si logran identificar al culpable, sólo él será castigado, pero si votan por la persona equivocada, todos excepto el culpable, serán castigados y al culpable se le dejará en libertad plena.

—Discúlpeme, debo hacer esta pregunta… ¿De verdad el culpable es uno de nosotros? —Preguntó Kashiya un poco temerosa de la respuesta.

—Por supuesto, Monokuma no miente —Respondió claro y conciso— Este juicio es 100% limpio y justo, no hay nada que temer.

—Eso es confortable —Manifestó Noriko.

—No entiendo cómo puedes encontrar confortable esta situación —Contradijo Hideki.

—Creo que lo que quiere decir es que no habrá engaños, el asesino no se saldrá con la suya si no lo dejamos —Explicó Yuki—. Aunque me siento un poco curioso ¿cómo Monokuma sabe quién es el asesino?

—¿No han pensado en por qué hay tantas cámaras de seguridad? ¡Pues claro que para verlo todo en primera fila! Así que sólo yo, el asesino, y obviamente nuestra querida Tomoko, quien ya no está entre nosotros, sabemos quién es —Respondió él.

—Que perverso —Manifestó Ayane mientras se abrazaba a sí misma aterrada.

—¡Bueno, basta de charla, empecemos! —Exclamó Monokuma, quien se encontraba sentado en lo que podría decirse, la silla del juez.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo quieren empezar? —Preguntó Botan.

—Sería más fácil si el asesino declarase de una buena vez —Recomendó Noriko de manera seria.

—Vaya idiota, ¿enserio crees que lo hará? —Le dijo Hideki con cara de superioridad.

—No hay necesidad de eso, porque en definitiva… ¡el asesino es Fujimoto Hayato! —Ahí se encontraba Yumiko al frente mío, diciendo aquellas palabras con determinación y señalándome. Varios se sorprendieron por lo dicho.

—¡Hayato-chan como has podido matar a la dulce de Tomoko-chan! —Exclamó Noriko con una cara traumática.

—¡Esperen yo no lo he hecho! —Exclamé automáticamente con mis manos a la altura de mi pecho.

—Es cierto que muchos aquí son sospechosos, pero debes promover las pruebas que te conllevan a señalarlo como culpable, Yumiko —Le explicó Mika con sus brazos cruzados, la misma se mostraba muy centrada.

—Es sencillo, anoche ella fue a verlo —Declaró Yumiko muy convencida. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando su explicación—. Ayer, hablé con ella antes del horario nocturno, ella me manifestó que hablaría con Fujimoto antes de que él se fuese a dormir, por lo que supone que fue la última persona a la que vio con vida, su asesino —Acusó ésta, dejándome totalmente perplejo.

—Fujimoto-san, ¿cómo pudiste? —Manifestó Yuki, ya completamente convencido de que era el culpable.

—Un momento —Interrumpió Mika—. El hecho de que hayan "pruebas" para sospechar de él, también pueden existir pruebas que lo excluyan como sospechoso.

—¡No existen porque él es el culpable! —Exclamó Yumiko señalándome con su dedo.

—Pero es muy contradictorio —Manifestó Kashiya, logrando atraer la atención de todos—. N-no me miren así por favor —Dijo apenada.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta contradictorio, Kashiya? —Preguntó Mika.

—Antes de que Tachibana-san hablase con Nanako-san, habló conmigo —Declaró con sus manos juntas—. Me dijo lo que pensaba sobre Fujimoto-san, a quien veía como un amigo, de igual manera, que se sentía feliz de poder ver a Nanako-san más unida al grupo, y quiso reunirse con ellos dos, además… —Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, como pensando en si decir lo demás o no—. Tachibana-san me declaró que vería a alguien, me dijo que me diría su nombre después… y me contaría más.

—¿Ese alguien no podría ser Fujimoto-kun? —Preguntó Ayane.

—¿Por qué lo sería? Sí aún no había hablado con él, y ya ella tenía planes con esa persona desconocida —Respondió Kashiya.

—Es verdad, nunca me invitó a ningún lugar, ella sólo vino a decirme lo que Wakahisa-san ya nos manifestó, que me consideraba un amigo —Expliqué un poco triste—. No he matado a Tachibana-san, esa es la verdad —Dije mirándolos a todos con determinación, pero Yumiko seguía mostrándose para nada convencida.

—Existe otra prueba que demuestra que Fujimoto-san no es el culpable —Manifestó Shichirou— ¿No es así? —Él me miró y yo enseguida supe a qué se refería, aquélla prueba que ambos localizamos en la habitación de Tomoko.

—¡El diario de Tachibana-san! —Exclamé—. Ueda-san y yo entramos en la habitación de Tachibana-san en busca de pistas, descubrimos ese diario.

—¿Leíste el diario de una chica? ¡Eso no es de Dios! —Exclamó Noriko como si se tratara de uno de los pecados capitales.

—Los alienígenas te castigaran —Me dijo Machiko uniéndose a la Noriko.

—¡Era necesario! —Me defendí—. Si queremos descubrir a su asesino, tenemos que investigar cada rincón.

—Es cierto, por esta vez, Hayato tiene su punto a favor —Manifestó Mika muy tranquila. Aunque se notaba que tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo en leer el diario de una chica—; ¿Qué hallaste? —Me preguntó mirándome.

—Además de lo que ya hemos discutido, Tachibana-san confesó que le gustaba alguien, y saldría con esa persona —Al decir esas palabras, muchos lucieron sorprendidos.

—¿Y no dice el nombre de esa persona? —Preguntó Toshiro.

—No… incluso a su diario no se lo dijo —Manifesté desanimado—. Pero, después de todo lo que hemos dicho, es imposible que yo sea el asesino.

—Tiene razón, Tomoko te veía como a un amigo, lo recalcó varias veces —Manifestó Yasu.

—¡Te han friendzoneado! —Exclamó Noriko riéndose.

—¿No se supone que él debe sentir atracción por ella como mínimo para ser friendzoneado? —Preguntó Kyrinnia, más bien como un hecho.

—Que termino tan extraño —Manifestó Botan.

—En pocas palabras, "friendzone" significa que jamás podrás ser más que un amigo —Le explicó Ayane.

—Vaya, gracias por aclarar mi duda, señorita —Le dijo el marinero con una sonrisa.

—D-de nada —Respondió sonrojada la directora de cine.

—No es justo —En ese momento, Yumiko habló mostrándose muy decepcionada—. No es justo que matasen a Tachibana, la primera persona que se acerca a mí sin mostrar malas intenciones, que quiere ser mi amiga, que me hace unirme al grupo, ¡¿Quién podría matarla?! —Aquello último lo dijo tan alto que agradecí no estar en su lado en ese momento. Yumiko, desde que la conocí, se mostró muy callada y seria, verla en ese estado, era algo que nunca imaginé sucedería—. Si Fujimoto no es el asesino, entonces, ¿quién es?

—Entiendo cómo se siente Nanako-san, pero no debemos perder el control, si queremos encontrar al asesino de Tachibana-san, debemos ser más analíticos —Le recomendó Kashiya, quien también se encontraba triste, quizá más que Yumiko, porque era quien más tiempo pasó con Tomoko.

—Además, este debate va mejorando, ya hemos reducido la lista de sospechosos —Manifestó Kyrinnia, haciéndose notar—. Vaya, ahora soy el centro de atención ¿a que sí? —Dijo guiñándonos el ojo.

—Habla de una vez, quiero llegar al asesino pronto ¡no quiero que nos ejecuten! —Exclamó Ken aterrado.

—Que necio, ni que hubiese tiempo límite —Manifestó Kyrinnia despreocupada.

—En realidad, si lo hay —Manifestó Monokuma muy tranquilo, haciéndome temblar un poco.

—Ejem… como decía —Dijo Kyrinnia menos tranquila que antes—. El diario nos ha dado información útil, "saldría con alguien quien le gustaba", sino es Haya-kun, sólo nos queda 7 chicos, considerando los gustos de Tomo-chan, podremos recudirlo a uno —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Suenas muy convencida —Manifestó Hideki con sus manos sobre su cintura.

—¡Dilo de una vez porque si no ese oso nos castigará! —Exclamó Ken muy nervioso por el tiempo límite.

—Que poco paciente —Dijo Kyrinnia—. Es obvio que el mayor sospechoso es Ya-kun —Nos dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Yumiko.

—¿Acaso fui la única que lo notó? —Preguntó mostrándose sorprendida la espía. En ese momento, lo recordé.

—¿Te refieres a la reacción de Tachibana-san ayer en la mañana? —Pregunté observando a Kyrinnia, quien sonrió.

—Sabía que no podía ser la única, has acertado —Me dijo—. Cuando Ke-kun le dijo que Tomo-chan le gustaba Ya-kun, ella se sonrojó negándolo —Explicó para las personas que no lo notaron.

—¡Objeción! —Exclamó Mika—. Tengo que refutar eso.

—Hm~ ¿Tienes alguna prueba que demuestre lo contrario? —Preguntó la rubia mirándola entre divertida y sorprendida.

—En realidad sí —Manifestó Yasu—. Entiendo por qué sospechas de mí, pero tengo una cuartada.

—¿Y esa cuál es? ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo revistas porno? —Le preguntó Ken.

—Estuve con Saito-san hablando en el pasillo —Explicó el violinista.

—¡¿Ustedes también planearon una cita?! —Exclamó Hideki mostrándose muy sorprendido.

—Le estuve explicando acerca de sus derechos de autor, estuvimos en el pasillo de las habitaciones desde aproximadamente las 11:15pm, a esa hora ya el delito había sido consumado, hasta las 12:00am que nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones —Explicó Mika con seriedad.

—¿Y qué nos dice que no actuaron en complicidad? —Contratacó Toshiro.

—Porque existe una prueba que demuestra que no actuamos como cómplices —Le respondió Mika con firmeza.

—¿A qué te refieres Saito-san? —Preguntó Yuki confundido.

—Al anuncio de Monokuma —Respondió Mika.

—¡Eso es! —Exclamé—. La regla #8 que estipula: Una vez encontrado el cuerpo de la víctima por 3 personas, los reclusos serán avisados mediante el anuncio Monokuma.

—Así es, cuando Hayato encontró el cuerpo, inmediatamente gritó, yo quien se levantó un poco antes de la hora diurna, lo escuché y me acerqué rápidamente a él, y Monokuma no anunció nada. Pasó cierta cantidad de tiempo y Yasu se acercó a nosotros, es cuando el anuncio se escuchó —Explicó Mika detalladamente—. Lo que nos hace llegar a la conclusión que el asesino o asesinos no cuentan como personas "que descubrieron el cuerpo".

—Como la abogada dice, el asesino no cuenta —Nos aclaró Monokuma desde lo alto de su gran silla— Además, un cómplice no ganaría nada en este caso, sólo el asesino puede salir de esta prisión si logra salirse con la suya primero, lo colocaré en las reglas ahora mismo.

—¡Vaya, Saito-san es impresionante! No había notado lo de las reglas —Exclamó Yuki muy emocionado.

—No es nada, sólo detalles —Manifestó Mika desviando su mirada.

—¿Pero cómo sabemos que no hay un cómplice si este no era consciente de que no ganaría nada? —Preguntó Ayane.

—Ush, ok, ok les daré una pequeña ayuda, en este caso no existe cómplice, así que no se compliquen y continúen —Manifestó Monokuma con una voz un poco irritada.

—Entonces Hayato-chan, Mika-chan y Yasu-chan quedan completamente fuera de sospecha —Manifestó Noriko— Es bueno saber que la lista disminuye.

—Además, he encontrado esto en la escena del crimen —Nos dijo Yasu mientras sacaba un envase con una extraña sustancia color verde.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces con eso?! —Exclamó Toshiro mostrando una cara de terror, intentó quitarle el envase ya que se encontraba a su lado, pero el violinista lo apartó rápidamente.

—¡Cuidado esa cosa me cae encima! —Exclamó Ken quien se encontraba al otro lado de Yasu.

—¿El maquillaje que creó Furubashi-san? —Pregunté sorprendido. Después de todo, no me había dado cuenta que tal prueba estaba en ese lugar antes.

—Así es, esto indica que las sospechas nos llevan directamente a él —Manifestó Yasu con serenidad.

—¡¿E-esperen qué?! —Exclamó Toshiro estupefacto, dejando de intentar quitarle el envase de Yasu.

—Lo que oíste nerd —Le manifestó Hideki— ¡Eres el asesino! —Lo acusó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Realmente a Tachibana-san le gustaba él…? —Preguntó Ken mostrándose muy poco convencido a la idea.

—No tenemos nada que cuestionar, cada quien tiene sus gustos —Manifestó Mika restándole importancia—. Pero si Toshiro tiene alguna prueba que demuestra que no es el asesino, lo escucho.

—¡Pues tengo la mejor prueba que me excluye como sospechoso! —Exclamó señalando con su dedo— ¡Estaba dormido!

—Eso no es una prueba confiable —Manifestó Ayane con su mano sobre su frente.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —Exclamó el científico con una gota de lágrima en uno de sus ojos.

—Yo tampoco confío para nada en ti —Mencionó Hideki.

—¡Esperen! —Exclamó Machiko, captando la atención de todos—. Es cierto, una vez terminamos de probar el experimento, Furubashi-sama se encontró muy cansado y apenas tocó la cama se quedó profundamente dormido, sus ronquidos lo decían todo —Manifestó Machiko—. Por lo que yo enseguida me fui a mi habitación, eso fue media hora después del anuncio de Monokuma, 10:30pm para ser exactos.

—Aún está bajo la hora del homicidio, pudo simular estar dormido para que así te fueras y él fuese a su "amorosa cita" —Divagó Kyrinnia.

—Y eso obviamente pasó antes de que Saito-san y Mori-san estuvieran hablando en el pasillo, por lo que no lo verían salir —Agregó Yumiko.

Ahora todas las sospechas estaban en Toshiro.

—¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! —Exclamó desesperado el albino— Algo extraño paso luego de que me dormí —Declaró Toshiro—. Alguien entró a mi habitación, no pude ver quien era, porque realmente no quería abrir los ojos sólo por esa tontería —Manifestó despreocupado.

—¿No pensaste que pudo ser alguien que vino a matarte? —Preguntó Hideki.

—Pensé que a Kobayashi se le había olvidado algo y vino a por ello —Declaró él—, pero ahora que pasó esto, me hace pensar que el asesino busco mi experimento y se fue con él, y así colocarlo en la escena del crimen y me culpasen a mí —Explicó él— Además, en caso de que intenten asesinarme en mi propia cama, cree unos mecanismos de defensas —Agregó con su pulgar arriba, no quería ni imaginarlo.

—¿Entonces la sospechosa ahora es Kobayashi-san? —Preguntó Shichirou.

—¡Hey no te metas con mi conejillo de indias! —Defendió Toshiro.

—Qué manera tan poco educada de tratar a una dama… —Manifestó Botan.

—¡Kya, es el apodo más lindo que me hayan dado! —Exclamó Machiko con emoción, ojos brillosos y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas— Me hace sentir que los alienígenas me utilizan para sus experimentos —Ella llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas con total ilusión.

—Creo que ya no me sorprende —Manifesté mirándola incómodo.

—Pero Kobayashi-san es una chica, el sospechoso es un chico, ¿no? —Manifestó Hideki.

—¿No has pensado en que la persona que le gustaba era una chica? —Preguntó Noriko— Digo, si fuese ella me sentiría atraída por mí misma.

—Si esa es una declaración con gusto voto por ti —Le dijo Hideki mirándola enojado, casi sintiéndose feliz de que fuese castigada por ser la asesina.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —Manifestó Mika— Ok, si la declaración de Toshiro es cierta, alguien tomó el líquido verde y se lo colocó en la cara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se lo echó? —Preguntó Botan.

—En la escena del crimen encontré rastros de sustancia verde —Respondió la abogada.

—¡Ah, es la misma que seguía hacia el baño! —Recordó Yuki.

—Puede que el asesino quizá se fue a limpiar después de cometido el hecho —Manifestó Hideki quien también estuvo en los baños verificando la sustancia.

—¿Pero por qué se colocaría esa cosa? —Preguntó Kashiya.

—Porque no quería que Tachibana-san se enterara de quien era… —Manifesté a todos, quienes se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Es decir, ésa persona tenía sentimientos por ella también? —Preguntó Kashiya muy triste.

—¡Un crimen apasional! —Exclamó Noriko— Esto se ve tanto en la televisión hoy en día.

—Más bien, una oportunidad de salir de aquí —Manifestó Mika— Sea lo que sea, hayan estado los sentimientos que hayan estado, esto sigue siendo un delito contra las personas, y debemos de descubrir quién fue el autor de estos hechos.

—¿Pero cómo podremos? ¡No hemos avanzado casi en nada! —Exclamó Ayane asustada.

—No todo, no hemos hablado de lo primero que hemos tenido que hablar —Manifesté— La causa de muerte.

—¿Eh? Pensé que era obvio que el cuchillo era el arma homicida —Manifestó Noriko.

—Se nota que no investigaste nada, idiota —Le dijo Hideki.

—¡Investigué en la cocina y en ese lugar faltaba un cuchillo! —Exclamó Noriko defendiéndose—. Obviamente es el arma homicida.

—No, Tachibana-san mostró muchas heridas, ¿no es así Furubashi-san? —Le pregunté al científico.

—Así es, la víctima presentó una contusión en la cabeza, además de cianosis en las manos y pies, es decir que la causa de muerte fue a causa de una asfixia, cerraron sus ojos para que no notase la Exoftalmia, característico de las causas de muerte por asfixia, y seguramente cerraron su boca también —Nos explicó Toshiro—. Pero para un experto como yo nada es imposible —Nos dijo con su pulgar arriba.

—¡Es tan impresionante Furubashi-sama! —Alagó Machiko con sus ojos brillosos.

—Si es la causa de muerte, el golpe en la cabeza que se hizo, pudo ser cuando el asesino la atacó, lo más probable intentó escapar, luchando contra el asesino, pero esto logró que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella dándose en la cabeza con la silla donde se encontró sangre —Terminé de explicar.

—¿Entonces por qué la víctima se encontraba en la mesa con un cuchillo en el estómago? —Preguntó Yuki.

—El asesino la colocó allí —Concluí—. Además, le clavó en reiteradas oportunidades el cuchillo con el fin de confundirnos y debatir sobre ello.

—Muy inteligente, se hace ganar tiempo —Manifestó Ken.

—En realidad es una acción del asesino de querer llamar la atención —Explicó Kashiya acomodando sus lentes—; es como un niño que, al fracasar la atención que deseaba, descubre que destrozar un juguete o hacer un desastre es la forma más fácil de obtener reconocimiento —Manifestó la secretaria.

—Impresionante, ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso? —Preguntó Toshiro muy interesado en su respuesta.

—Ah, fui secretaria de un psicólogo forense —Manifestó ella con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Eso quiere decir, que el asesino sólo quería llamar la atención? —Preguntó Kyrinnia interesada en aquéllas palabras.

—Así es, además de no querer ser descubierto, obviamente buscaba atención, resulta contradictorio, pero es algo que no puede evitar en el perfil de este asesino —Nos explicó Kashiya.

Y eso me dejaba muy pensativo.

Atención, atención, atención.

¿Qué persona que se encontraba con nosotros _necesitaba_ atención?

Enseguida me di cuenta.

No podía ser nadie más que esa persona.

—Ken Ichijou-san —Dije muy convencido mirándolo con firmeza.

—¿Qué? —Manifestó él muy confundido.

Entonces escuché una pequeña risa provenir de Mika.

—Tienes razón, Hayato, no puede ser nadie más que él —Se unió a mí ella.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada! —Exclamó muy confundida Ayane.

—Tú deberías saberlo más que nadie, Hamasaki-san —Le manifesté a la directora de cine quien me miró— Cuando Ichijou-san se mostró ante tus cámaras muy animado, además, siempre lloraba de miedo por la situación, ¿no son cosas que hace una persona que busca atención? Aquélla atención de preocupación de sus compañeros, además eso le daba mucha ventaja para no ser descubierto como asesino, ¿quién hasta ahora ha pensado que Ichijou-san podría ser el asesino?

Tras lo que dije muchos se quedaron pensativos.

—Pero Ichijou-san no mataría ni a una mosca —Manifestó Botan después de meditarlo por unos segundos.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Le temo a la mayoría de los insectos! —Exclamó Ken sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

—Ichijou-san, el título de _Ultimate Actor_ te va como anillo al dedo —Le dije no creyéndole ninguna palabra.

—¡No existe ninguna prueba que demuestre que fui yo! ¿Atención? ¡¿Para qué mataría a alguien sólo por atención?! —Se defendió él.

—¡El maquillaje! —Promoví sin más, observando como la piel de Ken se tornaba pálida— Una vez usas el maquillaje, deja marcas ¿no es así Kobayashi-san? —Le pregunté a la persona quien, además del asesino, se probó el maquillaje.

—Es cierto —Ella se limpió el maquillaje que se había colocado en la fase de investigación dejando lucir unas extrañas manchas.

—¡¿Qué le hicieron al lindo rostro de Kobayashi-san?! —Exclamó Hideki, sus ojos casi se salían de la sorpresa.

—Este conejillo de indias fue utilizado para probar mi pequeño experimento —Explicó Toshiro con una gran sonrisa—; lástima no dura tanto y deja esas marcas —Manifestó algo decepcionado.

—¡Asesino de rostros hermosos! —Acusó Hideki señalándolo con enojo ignorando la reacción de Toshiro.

—Entonces, Ken, ¿tienes alguna objeción? —Preguntó Mika a Ken, quien seguía en blanco— Si no eres el culpable, no tendrás ningún problema en limpiarte la cara ahora mismo —Ken se mantuvo en silencio—. Además, lo más probable ensuciaste la camisa con la que te encontrabas en aquél momento y la colocaste en tu habitación.

—¡Todo esto son patrañas! —Exclamó Ken muy enojado—. No hay ninguna manera en que yo pueda ser el asesino, no haré lo que me ordenen sólo por falsas sospechas —Dijo sonriendo confiado.

—¡Pero hay otra prueba! —Exclamó Ayane, logrando captar la atención de todos—. Ichijou-kun y yo fuimos las personas que resguardaban el sitio del suceso. Observé que nadie moviera y se llevara algo, pero después de un tiempo me dieron ganas de ir al baño, Ichijou-kun me dijo que él se encargaría de todo, es cuando pienso que colocó el maquillaje de Furubashi-kun, cuando regresé no me di cuenta de que Mori-kun lo descubrió, ya que el anuncio de Monokuma nos indicó que ya había acabado el tiempo de investigación —Declaró la chica.

—Ciertamente, esa prueba me sorprendió, pensé que no había revisado bien el lugar, tengo una buena memoria, por lo que tiene sentido que él, siendo el asesino, quiera confundirnos —Manifesté.

—Entonces, debido a que siendo la única persona resguardando el sitio del suceso, le resultaba fácil dejar el maquillaje sobre el suelo mientras los demás investigaban otras áreas, para así culpasen a Toshiro; aunado a ello, seguramente usaste otro tipo de ropa para no ser descubierto, la misma que se manchó con el maquillaje, por lo que te la quitaste en tu habitación, ya que debido a la adrenalina, no tendrías tiempo de ir a la lavandería, no querías correr más riesgos —Manifestó Mika—. Pensaste que con dejar el maquillaje en el sitio del suceso, sería suficiente para no ser descubierto, pero has fallado, esa prueba se volteó en tu contra.

—N-no… eso no es así… —Manifestó Ken noqueado.

—Eso es, con todo lo que tenemos, podemos exponer los hechos de la siguiente manera:

»En alguna parte del día, Tachibana-san invitó al culpable a _salir_ , en horas de la noche, cuando todos estuviésemos dormidos, el mismo aceptó y empezó la planificación de su plan.

Antes de llegar la hora de la reunión, una vez conocido los efectos del maquillaje de Furubashi-san, el asesino decide ir a su habitación mientras no había nadie por los pasillos, él ya se encontraba dormido, y como pensó que era Kobayashi-san, no le prestó atención, el culpable robó el maquillaje y se fue a su habitación, se colocó el maquillaje, lo más probable de que en caso de ser visto, nadie lo reconocería.

Después se dirigió hacia el sitio de reunión, el cual era la cafetería, Tachibana-san se encontraba esperando a la persona que le gustaba, pero una vez observa a la persona desconocida por el maquillaje que usó, fue atacada, se intentó defender pero terminaron en el suelo, ella se golpeó la cabeza y fue asesinada por asfixia.

El asesino la coloca sobre la mesa y con un cuchillo que tomó de la cocina, se lo clavó varias veces en el estómago, demostrándose muy exagerado y como nos explicó Wakahisa-san, en busca de atención. Cometido el hecho, se dio cuenta que el maquillaje se le empezó a correr, dejando rastros en el suelo, decidió irse rápidamente al baño, donde se limpia, debido a que las manchas podrían ser seguidas hasta su habitación, cuando se da cuenta de que Saito-san y Mori-san hablaban en el pasillo, se mantiene en ese baño hasta que estuvo seguro que todo estuviese despejado para irse a su habitación; esa persona… ¡no es nadie más que tú, Ichijou Ken-san!

—Ja, ja —Escuché de Ken una pequeña risa, el mismo se encontraba mirando hacia abajo— ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! —Se rio más alto, mostrando su rostro—. ¡Joder dejen de decir estupideces sin sentido! —Exclamó Ken mostrándose más nervioso.

—Vaya, todo esto me ha hecho entenderlo por completo —Interrumpió Kyrinnia con sus ojos muy abiertos— a Tomo-chan le gustaba Ke-kun, no queda dudas de ello —Señaló ella con una sonrisa.

—No era por Mori-san que se sonrojó, Tachibana-san se sonrojó fue porque Ichijou-san, específicamente él, le preguntó —Deduje junto a la espía.

—Es correcto —Me dio la razón con la misma sonrisa.

—No hay más nada que debatir —Manifestó Mika muy convencida de nuestra conclusión— Toda y cada una de las pruebas presentadas en este juicio, evidencian que efectivamente Ichijou Ken, fue la persona quien asesinó a Tachibana Tomoko. Por todo lo antes expuesto, solicito que esta acusación sea declarada con lugar.

—¡Admisible la petición de la abogada!—Habló Monokuma con su manita arriba—. Bien, el tiempo se ha acabado, hora de votar! —Exclamó.

—¡Esperen aún tengo mucho que decir! —Exclamó Ken, pero nadie le prestó atención, todos habíamos votado.

Y como se esperaba, todos estuvieron muy convencidos de que el asesino de Tachibana Tomoko fue Ichijou Ken.

—¡Felicidades reclusos, están en lo correcto! El asesino de La Súper Animadora de Preparatoria es Ichijou Ken, todo un gran actor ¿no lo creen? —Dijo Monokuma muy divertido.

—Maldición, enserio que no pudieron caer en mi perfecta actuación de niño aterrado —Entonces, Ken dio a conocer su verdadera persona.

—¿Por qué…? —Preguntó Kashiya con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡¿Por qué le quitarías la vida a Tachibana-san?!

—¡Tsk, obviamente para salir de aquí! —Exclamó después de chasquear la lengua, mostrándose muy enojado, ya no tenía a donde huir, después de todo, ya Monokuma había dicho que él era el asesino— ¡Y lo hubiera logrado si este maldito oso mecánico hubiese concluido este fastidioso juicio antes de sospechar sobre mí! —Por primera vez, oímos a Ken enfrentarse a Monokuma.

—Con razón estabas tan concentrado en el límite de tiempo —Manifestó Kyrinnia—. Me has engañado por completo, no debí subestimar tus habilidades, pero al final te hemos atrapado, Ke-kun —Dijo ella sonriendo.

—Eres despreciable —Manifestó Yumiko.

—No se dejen llevar por el odio… —Recomendó Botan intentando calmar la situación.

—¿Realmente piensas que merece respeto después de asesinar a Tomoko? —Preguntó Mika mirando al marinero—. Ken es un asesino, no tuvo piedad en quitarle la vida a nuestra compañera.

Sabía que Mika tenía razón, pero no podía odiar a Ken, por más que quisiera… era imposible.

—¿Pero realmente tenías que salir de aquí a como dé lugar? —Preguntó Kyrinnia mirando fijamente a Ken.

—Yo… vivo de mi público —Declaró Ken—. No podía estar más tiempo en este lugar, una estrella pasa a la historia, siempre hay quien los reemplace, y no podía perder todo por lo que trabajé —Aquéllas palabras me llenaron de mucho temor, Ken lo decía de una manera tan seria, como si no se arrepintiera de nada—. Tachibana… —Entonces susurró su nombre con otro tono de voz, uno más doloroso—. No quería que supiera que fui yo quien lo hizo. Y por ese sentimentalismo, fue que mi plan fracasó —Dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

—¡No me importa que si te has arrepentido, tus actos nunca serán perdonados! —Exclamó Yumiko mientras lloraba.

—Si tan solo la cama de este nerd no estuviese lleno de máquinas extrañas lo hubiese matado a él, quizá así no me hubiesen descubierto —Declaró Ken señalando a Toshiro.

—¿Crees que les dejaré matarme tan fácilmente? —Manifestó Toshiro con cara de superioridad.

—¿No es impresionante? —Manifestó Machiko con brillos en sus ojos.

—Bien, bien, basta de charlas, ha llegado el momento del castigo —Manifestó Monokuma interrumpiéndonos.

—Pff, haz estado todo el día jodiéndonos con eso, ¿de qué castigo se trata? —Preguntó Ken muy tranquilo, aunque yo me sentí muy nervioso.

—Pupupu… ¡Pues a una ejecución por supuesto! —Exclamó Monokuma. Todos nosotros nos quedamos en blanco, pero especialmente Ken se mostró más perturbado.

—Espera, ¡¿de verdad hay necesidad de eso?! —Exclamé sobresaltado, porque a pesar de que Ken mató a nuestra amiga, yo no quería que más nadie pasase por eso…

—¿No me puedes encarcelar? —Preguntó Ken mientras temblaba, creo que esta era la primera vez que mostró su verdadero miedo.

Después de todo, sería ejecutado.

—Nada de eso, reglas son reglas, además ¡Ya estás en la cárcel idiota! —Exclamó Monokuma riéndose.

—No… no quiero morir, ¡no me jodas maldito oso! ¡Todo esto es un error, soy una estrella, no puedo morir hasta haber llegado a lo más grande! ¡POR FAVOR! —Exclamó Ken mientras Monokuma sacaba un martillo, de esos que usaban los jueces, para presionar un botón, seguidamente en la pantalla se mostró un muñeco de Ken, el cual fue arrastrado por el pixel de Monokuma, a su vez decía Game Over, Ichijou Ken ha sido encontrado como culpable.

Comenzando ejecución.

Entonces, todos nos encontrábamos observando a Ken, quien se veía muy aterrado, enseguida una puerta se abrió y de allí unas cadenas lo sostuvieron por el cuello y lo arrastraron por todo aquél pasillo, y todo empezó a verse desde la pantalla.

Se escuchaban muchos silbidos, aplausos y gritos, provenientes de muchos Monokumas, estos exclamaban el nombre de Ichijou Ken, alrededor de una gran alfombra roja, mientras una limosina se detenía justo en el medio, y de allí salió Ken, con unas cadenas las cuales impedían que se moviera, y luego se mostró un título:

"Paseo de la fama".

La alfombra roja empezó a moverse automáticamente, Ken se mostró cada vez más aterrado, toda vez que cuando empezó a acercarse más, se encontró con que su destino no era nada más que una máquina mezcladora de cemento, esperando para llenar el agujero donde Ken terminaría, el sudor se hizo notar en el rostro del actor, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos, los cuales cerró antes de llegar al agujero, donde se detuvo por un instante, abrió sus ojos y se pudo observar por un momento, que su cara se llenó de esperanza al pensar que estaría a salvo, pero enseguida fue empujado por Monokuma, Ken cayó en el agujero, enseguida unos cinturones aparecieron y aprisionaron más a Ken quien observó como el mezclador empezó a desbordar el cemento sobre él.

El mismo no podía moverse debido a las cadenas, el mezclador siguió derramando el cemento hasta que tapó todo su cuerpo, pronto el cemento se secó y allí quedó él… Pero antes Monokuma apareció y colocó sus manos sobre el poco cemento que aún quedaba fresco, dejando sus huellas allí. Y arriba de lo que ahora era Ken bajo el cemento, se encontraba su nombre con una estrella.

"Ichijou Ken SHSL Actor"

—¡Pero que mierda! —Gritó Toshiro con sus manos sobre su cabello, mostrándose muy aterrado.

—Cruel… esto es tan cruel —Manifestó Ayane con apenas una voz audible.

Las caras que teníamos en aquél horrible momento no podían expresarse con otra palabra que no fuera desesperación.

—¡Ah, que show! —Exclamó Monokuma, siendo el único a quien podía ver que se encontraba "animado"—. No puede decir que no fue una gran estrella después de caminar por el paseo de la fama —Dijo para luego reírse.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de hacer esto?! —Exclamé enojado. Observando como Monokuma nos miraba muy divertido, esto era después de todo sólo un juego para él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estas son las reglas de la prisión, él murió por seguirlas, quería salir de aquí pero perdió, gracias a ustedes su querido compañero está muerto —Me respondió Monokuma.

—¡Esto no es culpa nuestra sino tuya! —Le acusé. Jamás pensé que podría enojarme tan seguido, esta no era mi forma de ser, pero claro, nunca había pasado por situaciones como estas.

—Pupupu, sigue engañándote con eso —Dijo Monokuma—. Si no les gusto esto, acostúmbrense a la idea de que se quedarán aquí para siempre, si es que pueden jajajaja

—Una vez salga de aquí lo primero que haré será encontrarte y hacerte trizas —Amenazó Noriko mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Bueno, asesina a alguien e intenta no ser descubierta, tal vez así puedas lograr lo que quieres, jajaja —Y así, tras decir esas palabras, Monokuma desapareció, dejándonos a todos solos intentando asimilar esta realidad. Todos quedamos en un total silencio, nadie podía decir nada.

—Esto es… tan horrible —Yuki fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—No puedo creer que estemos pasando por esto —Manifestó Ayane con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Ichijou-kun debiste ser más fuerte! —Exclamó— ¡Sé que juntos podríamos salir de esto!

—Amigos, debemos calmarnos. Nuestros compañeros han caído, pero nosotros debemos seguir adelante —Nos alentó Botan.

—Sí... estoy seguro… que sus almas se sentirán en paz una vez nos vean encontrar salir de este lugar —Manifestó Shichirou.

—Tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no volver a este horrible lugar —Manifestó Noriko mostrándose con más fortaleza.

—¡Sí, hagamos lo mejor que podamos para salir de esta prisión! —Exclamé. Todos nosotros nos mostramos un poco más animados, al regresar nuestras fuerzas, nos fuimos uno por uno de la corte.

Pero lo cierto era, que después de todo por lo que pasamos, se me hacía muy difícil dormir. Sé que pasé muy poco tiempo con Tomoko y Ken, pero ambos... con ambos había pasado cosas que me hicieron considerarlos mis amigos, jamás podría olvidarlos, era muy difícil no pensar en ello. Lo único que me mantenía en pie, era la esperanza. Sé que pronto saldremos de esta pesadilla… Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola nuevamente! Por fin he podido publicar este capítulo ;w; lo tenía listo desde la semana pasada, pero tenía que corregirlo, no puede ser que tenga que leer como diez veces para corregir x'D y en todas termino agregando y quitando algo haha, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿He logrado sorprenderlos? ¡Espero que sí! Me sentí muy inspirada en la ejecución xD incluso la imagino con la propia música de DR :'3 bueno espero les haya gustado!

 **Curiosidades:** Tomoko Tachibana. Ultimate Cheerleader. Altura 1.65cm. Peso 58kg. Fecha de nacimiento 30 de enero(Acuario). Su nombre significa "aquél que es amistoso", y su apellido significa "naranja salvaje". Le gustan las fresas. No le gustan los espacios cerrados. Su cabello es del color de Orihime Inoue de Bleach y su peinado es parecido a Shinobu Oshino de Monogatari, sus ojos son de un color violeta. Su vestimenta es el de una porrista común y corriente, en colores rojo y blanco. **EXTRAS: 1.** Debido a ser una chica deportista, posee de mucha fuerza a pesar de su apariencia dulce. **2.** Desde el inicio, Tomoko fue creada para ser la primera víctima, fue algo que nunca decidí cambiar, al igual que su asesino.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos sigamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo~


	4. Capítulo II parte 1

**EDITADO:** 12/12/2017. Errores ortográficos, narrativa, agregué algunos diálogos nuevos.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Todas las advertencias se establecieron en el prólogo.

 **Recomendaciones:** Para una mejor experiencia, se recomienda escuchar OST de los juegos de Danganronpa.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Parte 1**

Luz, cámara, ¡mata!

* * *

Me encontraba sentando, con una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio, intentando dibujar. Me sorprendí cuando escuché el anuncio diurno de Monokuma, después de todo no había dormido en toda la noche. Nunca había tenido problemas para dormir, pero después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, ni comer algo había tenido ganas de hacer. El simple hecho de recordarlo, me hacía tener ganas de vomitar…

Tomoko… Ken…

Sé que no los conocía bien, pero formaron parte de éste equipo; y si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, si la mente que estaba detrás de todo esto, no nos hubiese secuestrado, y obligado a matarnos entre sí, estoy seguro que hubiésemos sido muy buenos amigos.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Sentí un extraño dolor de cabeza que me hizo soltar el lápiz, el cual cayó en el suelo, llevé mis manos hasta mi cabeza, entonces a mi mente llegó una especie de imagen, personas a quienes no les podía ver la cara, se encontraban sonriendo, y tan sólo por un segundo sentí una especie de nostalgia, que después me hizo sentir muy confundido.

Quizá simplemente me hacía falta dormir.

Entonces mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta la cual tocaron. Me levanté de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Muerto —aquélla fue Mika, quien me dejó noqueado por lo que acababa de decir—. Si fuese una asesina, y abres de esa manera tan imprudente, ya estuvieses muerto —me dijo mirándome con algo de gracia, por lo que sólo pude simular una risa—, ¿cómo estás? —Me preguntó.

—Bueno, no pude dormir nada, aún no termino de recuperarme —declaré algo apenado mientras salía de mi habitación para poder hablar en el pasillo. Después de todo, no quería que viese el desastre que dejé en todo el piso, luego de toda una noche de intentar dibujar, arrugar hojas y tirarlas, nada me convencía, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía sacar la motivación de sentarme a intentarlo.

—Eso es malo Hayato, deberías sentirte bien de que atrapamos al asesino de Tomoko —me respondió con cierta voz preocupada.

—Sí… Pero no era necesario que tuviese que morir —dije en un tono de voz bajo.

—La pena de muerte ha sido aceptada por diversas culturas; y hasta ahora, varios países la admiten, este no es una excepción. A pesar de que estamos aquí atrapados, lo que Ken cometió fue homicidio y debía ser castigado, la pena de muerte es exactamente el mejor castigo —me explicó sin una pizca de sensibilidad en su voz.

—¿C-cómo puedes decir eso? —La verdad sólo pregunté porque no tenía nada más que decir, después pensé en que tratándose de una abogada, es de suponer que ha pasado por muchos juicios donde sentencian la pena de muerte… Y quien sabe, quizá incluso ha pasado con amigos o conocidos suyos.

—Por tu cara creo que lo has comprendido —dijo—. En efecto, el hecho de ser titulada como la _Ultimate Lawyer_ te hace concluir que he estado en muchos juicios; aunado a ello, mi padre es un Juez penalista, mi madre una de las mejores defensoras, aunque yo abarco todo en el derecho, ellos sólo la parte penal. Además, los juicios son muy diferentes, obviamente tenemos más tiempo para investigar un caso y hallar a un culpable, y son los policías los que se encargan de eso.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano ha investigado varios homicidios —agregué. Mi hermano era mayor que yo, y cuando vivía con nosotros, solía contarme todo lo que los fiscales le mandaban a investigar, o como los abogados defensores le molestaban. A veces enfrentaba situaciones peligrosas con armas de fuego, recuerdo que en múltiples oportunidades terminó en el hospital.

Siempre fue alguien valiente y arriesgado, él me protegía cuando era pequeño, así fue hasta que se mudó de la ciudad por un ascenso que le dieron; además ya era tiempo de independizarse, empezó a vivir en un departamento con su novia.

Estoy seguro que mis padres le habrán dicho de mi desaparición, y esté buscándome… O por lo menos eso es lo que espero, si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo, es él.

—¿No es el Oficial Fujimoto Jin? —Preguntó mostrándose interesada.

—Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes? —Pregunté muy sorprendido, no sabía que mi hermano era famoso.

—Digamos que mi madre es una de esas abogadas molestas —me dijo sonriendo—. A veces sospechaba de alguien inocente, aunque a la final siempre llegaba a la mejor conclusión y atrapaba al culpable. Además, ha participado en varios juicios como testigo, sólo lo conozco de vista —aquello me hizo sonreír. El hecho de que mi hermano siempre atrapaba al culpable me hacía sentir orgulloso.

—Jin siempre ha sido una buena persona, recuerdo que me salvaba de los chicos que me molestaban, o cuando me caía al suelo y me raspaba, me llevaba a casa y me decía que todo estaría bien —acoté sonriendo con nostalgia, extrañaba mucho esos momentos.

—Yo también era cercana a mi hermano mayor, él trabaja como patólogo, y también ha colaborado mucho en los homicidios, como lo que Toshiro hizo al hallar la causa de muerte —explicó.

—Eso es genial, tienes toda una familia —detallé.

—Bueno, Hayato, en realidad vine aquí para felicitarte por tu desempeño en el juicio —cambió el tema, provocando que parpadease varias veces confundido.

—¿Gracias? —Dije dudoso—. Aunque los demás también colaboraron.

—No todos, pero si hubieron personas que se preocuparon por encontrar al culpable —dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir intrigado—. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, no confío plenamente en ti, pero te puedo dar una oportunidad —declaró ésta haciéndome reír un poco. De algún modo me hacía sentir bien— ¿Vienes a desayunar? Es la comida más importante del día después de todo —invitó.

—Sí, claro.

Para ser honesto, la conversación que tuve con Mika de cierta forma me hizo sentir más animado de salir; no era que estaba de acuerdo con ella, sigo creyendo que Ken no merecía ese final. Todo a fin de cuentas era culpa de Monokuma, o de quien sea que lo esté controlando.

Una vez llegamos a la cafetería, observé que ya todos se encontraban allí desayunando.

—Ah, chicos, que bueno que llegan, Wakahisa-chan tiene un gran problema, no quiere comer nada —nos informó Ayane, también titulada como la _Ultimate Film Director_.

—Es muy extraño, considerando de que come mucho… —acotó Shichirou también un poco preocupado, pero sin notar que sus palabras fueron un poco duras para una chica _._ Aunque Kashiya no se mostró apenada ni enojada por ello, sólo lucía triste. Y la entendía, porque su amiga había sido asesinada por otro de sus compañeros…

Todos sabíamos que debíamos dar lo mejor para salir de aquí, por nuestros compañeros caídos, pero era algo difícil de asemejar, no me sorprendería saber que la mayoría aún se sentían aterrados por todo lo anteriormente ocurrido, pero sabían ocultarlo.

—No es bueno, recuerda que tu análisis psicológico nos sirvió mucho de ayuda para descubrir al asesino, deberías estar un poco más feliz —intentó animarla Hideki quien se encontraba a su lado.

—Eso no me regresará a Tachibana-san —manifestó Kashiya en un tono muy desanimado.

—Es cierto, pero ella no estaría feliz de que estés de esa manera —le dije acercándome hasta su mesa. Ella no me miró ni por un segundo.

—Está bien… Intentaré comer algo —manifestó tomando uno de los panes de la cesta, llevándolo hasta su boca y mordiendo un pedazo, sonreí por ello.

—Ahora que están todos aquí, me gustaría decir algo importante —manifestó Yasu, titulado el _Ultimate Violinist,_ levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté curioso y preocupado a la vez.

—He notado que varios lugares han sido abiertos —nos reveló, provocando que todos nosotros nos mostrásemos muy interesados, incluso Kashiya.

—¿Es decir que puede que haya una salida? —Preguntó Yuki muy esperanzado.

—Aún no lo sé, tenía que decírselos primero, ya que, como compañeros, deberíamos investigar juntos —dijo. Me resultaba interesante ver que el chico, a pesar de ser algo aislado, nos mencionó como compañeros. Pero por otra parte, también me hacía sentir bien que nos viera de esa manera.

—No es mala idea, ¿les parece si después del desayuno vamos? —Nos propuso Kyrinnia quien sólo tenía una taza de café sobre la mesa donde se encontraba y una simple galleta como complemento; al parecer le importaba comer mientras tuviera su café.

—Sí, me parece bien —Manifestó Botan con su pulgar arriba.

Una vez todos estuvimos de acuerdo, terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos hasta las áreas que fueron desbloqueadas; iba a invitar a Kashiya a ir conmigo, después de todo, seguía preocupado por su bienestar, pero Yumiko se me adelantó y se fue con ella.

Cuando salí de la cafetería, mientras caminaba, visualicé que el pasillo, específicamente al frente de la enfermería, estaba abierto. Caminé por aquél lugar, el cual se mostraba un poco más colorido que donde comenzamos. Era un gran pasillo, y varias puertas estaban allí, decidí llegar hasta el final, para luego revisar dentro de cada habitación.

La primera puerta a la que entré me dejó impactado, no se trataba de nada más que de un lugar con muchas armas de fuego dentro.

—Hayato-chan, ¿qué te parece este lugar? Sí que da miedo, en especial cuando nos mandan a matarnos entre sí —me manifestó Noriko, también titulada la _Ultimate Extreme Sportsman_ quien ya se encontraba aquí antes que yo.

—Ciertamente —manifesté nervioso.

—Eso me recuerda cuando iba de cazaría con mi padre en sus días de buen humor, era su pasatiempo —me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Entonces sabes manejar un arma? —Pregunté curioso.

—Así es —dijo sonriente—. Ah, aunque que quede entre nosotros, se supone que no es legal que ande por allí con un arma de fuego cazando animales —mencionó aunque no mostrándose tan preocupada como debería después de declararme aquello. En definitiva no se lo diría a Mika—. Y no te preocupes, las armas que he investigado, no funcionan, puede que sea lo mismo con las demás restantes —explicó haciéndome sentir más tranquilo—. Pero eso no puede evitar que no hagan daño.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté.

—Las armas también son utilizadas para dar fuertes golpes cuando se acaban las balas, uno muy fuerte en la cabeza podría causarte la muerte —tras esas palabras, tragué saliva—. No pongas esa cara, nadie aquí matará a nadie, ¿bien? —Me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual intenté copiar, más no me salió como debería, pero fue suficiente para dejar la conversación hasta allí.

Siguiendo con mi investigación, procedí a dirigirme hacia la siguiente puerta, cuando entré sentí algo muy diferente a la sala anterior, esta se trataba de un salón de belleza; observé muchas ropas y vestidores, también una zona para lavar y cortar cabello, por otro lado una peinadora destinada a maquillar a las personas.

—¡Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en éste lúgubre lugar! —Exclamó Hideki muy entusiasmado, se notaba en sus brillosos ojos color violeta.

—Bueno, no puedo quitarte la razón —dije. Porque a diferencia de una zona donde había muchas armas peligrosas, esto era un gran cambio de ambiente, aunque tampoco era como si fuese el paraíso.

—Antes de que mi padre me descubriera, trabajaba en un lugar parecido, claro era más grande y con más variedad; muchas mujeres venían a que las arreglase para fiestas, bodas, entre otros. Bueno, incluso hombres, la verdad —me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Ja, ja, es cierto que tu padre aún piensa que estás en la escuela militar —manifesté riéndome por ello.

—Así es, aunque viéndolo de otro ángulo, ¿este juego de supervivencia no es parecido? —Manifestó. A veces no sabía cómo tenían el valor de decir ese tipo de cosas—. Bueno, si estoy en este lugar hasta que nos rescaten no me quejaría —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Crees que Saito-san quiera que la arregle? —Preguntó con ojos brillosos.

—¿Te gusta? —Le pregunté directamente a lo que él me miró sorprendido.

—¡Nada que ver! —Negó automáticamente tanto con su cabeza como sus manos y un leve sonrojo—. Pero no puedo negar que es muy bonita —sonrió—. Aunque todo está bien mientras de no se trate de aquél monstruo —Manifestó con cierto asco en su tono de voz, ya era muy obvio de quien se trataba.

—Empezaré a creer que le tienes cariño a Ogawa-san —Le dije bromeando, y recordando que ella se encontraba en la armería de al lado.

—¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! —Me señaló muy enojado—. Me quedaré en este lugar, quiero saber con qué vestimentas y cosméticos contamos —manifestó cambiando el tema rápidamente, haciéndome pensar que ya no quería saber nada de mí (al menos en este momento), por mi pequeña broma, por lo que yo simplemente lo dejé solo y me dirigí hacia la siguiente habitación.

Cuando entré, no se trataba de nada más que una biblioteca, por lo que había muchos estantes llenos de libros; en el mismo se encontraban Kyrinnia y Kashiya en diferentes mesas. Eso me hizo preguntarme en qué momento Kashiya se separó de Yumiko.

—Oh, Haya-kun, has llegado hasta aquí —me notó Kyrinnia quien se encontraba llevando varios libros hasta una mesa.

—Así es, ¿leerás para distraerte? —Le pregunté curioso.

—Bueno en realidad es para investigar si existe algún dato sobre esta prisión, porque ni el nombre se dignó a decirnos Monokuma —alegó Kyrinnia—. Al menos deberíamos saber si seguimos en nuestro país.

—Es cierto —dije— ¿Y qué hay de ti Wakahisa-san? —Le pregunté a la _Ultimate Secretary,_ quien desvió su mirada de su libro hacia mí.

—Estaba con Nanako-san, pero al llegar a la biblioteca decidí que podría investigar más a fondo este lugar, así que nos separamos —explicó.

—Así es, mientras más mejor —agregó Kyrinnia con una sonrisa—. Nosotras le avisaremos sobre cualquier cosa que descubramos —me dijo. Por lo que viendo que la biblioteca estaba siendo investigada por ellas, decidí dirigirme a otra habitación.

La siguiente si se notó un poco más oscura que las últimas dos que visité, no se trataba de nada más que el sitio donde los prisioneros se tomaban las fotos para su archivo criminal.

—Fujimoto-san, ¿no crees que este lugar es impresionante? —Me preguntó Yuki, _Ultimate Figure Skyter_ con cierto brillo en sus ojos color verde claro—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver este lugar, además de las películas —me explicó emocionado.

—He grabado varias películas de personas que terminan presas, pero ver uno de verdad es tenebroso —alegó Ayane nerviosa.

—¿Te pone nerviosa pensar en cuantos criminales han terminado aquí? —Pregunté, aunque la verdad, desde el primer día sentí aquello.

—Así es, aunque esto me ha dado una idea para varias películas, pero necesito que alguien las escriba —manifestó la única chica que allí se encontraba— ¿No quieres ayudarme Fujimoto-kun? —Me preguntó— Yukimura-kun me dice que no es bueno para esas cosas.

—Lo siento, me gustaría, pero mi narrativa no es muy buena —manifestó Yuki apenado—. Además, mi letra no es muy legible que digamos… —agregó.

—Bueno, estamos igual, no soy bueno para esas cosas —le rechacé algo apenado. En ese momento sentimos que la puerta se abrió y allí entró Mika.

—¡Saito-chan! —Exclamó Ayane emocionada— ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribir mis ideas para una película? —Preguntó ella con brillos en sus ojos, muy esperanzada.

—Claro, estoy acostumbrada a redactar documentos jurídicos, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser exponer las ideas artísticas de otra persona? —Afirmó gustosa, haciendo que Ayane se emocionase y saltara de alegría hacia Mika, abrazándola— E-espera, no es necesario tanto contacto —le dijo Mika, ruborizada, haciéndome dar cuenta de que no era del tipo de persona que expresaran cariño _,_ por lo menos no por medio del contacto _._

—Qué bueno que se lleven tan bien —manifestó Yuki sonriendo complacido.

—¡N-no es eso! —Exclamó Mika sonrojada. Yo me reí por su reacción, y cuando Ayane la soltó la misma suspiró y manifestó: —Ah, vine a decirles que, por si no lo han visto aún, hay áreas en el patio que ha sido desbloqueadas, al igual que después de la entrada principal —eso llamó por completo mi atención, debido a que esta era la última sala del pasillo que había que investigar, por lo que pensé que ya no quedaría más nada.

—¡Muchas gracias, iré para allá! —exclamé dejándolos a los tres solos y dirigiéndome hacia el patio, era una suerte que había otra puerta (por no decir atajo) en el mismo pasillo donde me encontraba que daba hacia el patio. Donde observé que había un gran lugar el pensé que se trataba de un almacén, pero cuando entré quedé sorprendido por el gran gimnasio del que se trataba, pero aún había más, tras pasar por otra puerta, se pudo ver una enorme pista de patinaje.

Extrañamente me sentí como en un centro comercial.

—¡Vamos pequeñín, tú puedes! —Exclamó Botan, animando a Shichirou, debido a que ambos se encontraban en la pista de patinaje, el médium se sostenía ya que no podía mantener el equilibrio. Botan por su parte se encontraba un poco más alejando esperándolo, yo me acerqué para observándolos desde las sillas del público.

—A-aquí voy —Shichirou intentó patinar sobre la pista, pero no duró ni 5 segundos antes de caer, algo me decía que tenían rato en ello. Botan se rio, sin malas intenciones, pero eso no hizo a Shichirou sentirse avergonzado.

—Creo que le tendrás que pedir lecciones a Yukimura-san, yo no soy tan experto, pero al menos me mantengo —manifestó riéndose el chico de gran contextura—. Ven, regresemos, debes estar cansado.

—Te advertí que nunca he sido bueno en los deportes —dijo Shichirou mientras regresaban.

—Mi padre siempre me decía que un chico debe mantenerse fuerte, imagina que te cases y no puedas ayudar a tu mujer en nada, ¡el mejor amigo de mi padre, ni siquiera sabía cambiar un bombillo! —manifestó Botan—. Oh, Fujimoto-san, no sabía que estabas allí —me dijo observándome.

—Ah, sí, se veían tan alegres que incluso me provocó pintarlos —expresé sonriendo un poco.

—Sólo no dibujes a Ueda-san cayendo, eso sería muy malvado de tu parte —bromeó el marinero.

—Este lugar es enorme —señaló Shichirou cambiando el tema, aunque al parecer no lo había hecho con esa intención.

—Sí, me dio la impresión de estar en otro lugar, pero al fin y al cabo es una prisión —respondí.

—Nosotros ya hemos investigado todo este lugar, y como Ueda-san nunca había patinado decidí intentar enseñarle, aunque tampoco soy muy bueno —admitió Botan—. Incluso Saito-san nos regañó por lo descuidados que éramos al estar divirtiéndonos en vez de investigar —manifestó algo apenado—. Creo que ya deberíamos ir aunque estoy cansado de tanto patinar.

—Quizá nos encontremos con Yukimura-san, se sentirá animado de ver esto —agregó Shichirou.

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —exclamó Botan más animado— ¡Vamos! —Ellos se fueron y yo por mi parte decidí ver si no faltaba más nada que investigar antes de reunirme con los demás.

Caminé hasta la entrada principal, donde observé que si se encontraba abierto un lugar que no habíamos visto antes, pero sólo observé otros baños, donde en ese pasillo se encontraban hablando Toshiro y Machiko.

—Que desafortunado no haber encontrado una salida —manifestó Toshiro—. Pensé que estar con la _Ultimate Lucky Student_ me haría salir de aquí, pero veo que siempre tuve razón, la suerte no existe —dijo muy desanimado el científico.

—Es cierto, la verdad lleva rato llamándome la atención —interrumpí— ¿cómo terminaste aquí si se supone eres la estudiante suertuda, Kobayashi-san? —Pregunté a la chica peliazul, quien por su parte, no se mostró para nada incómoda con mi pregunta.

—Todo lo que me pasa es obra de los alienígenas —me dijo muy convencida, tampoco es que esperaba una respuesta diferente—. Incluso ser elegida como la estudiante suertuda, estar en esta prisión, todo es porque tengo una misión que cumplir —explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de misión? —Pregunté mostrándome más interesado en la conversación.

—No lo sé —sentí como si una piedra me cayera en la cabeza tras esa respuesta, la verdad no sé que tipo de respuesta esperaba.

—Tu misión es ser mi conejillo de indias hasta que salgamos de aquí —manifestó Toshiro—. En otras palabras, eres la razón de que aún no he matado a nadie —sonrió provocándome ciertos nervios. Pero bueno, supongo que no debo de preocuparme mientras Machiko esté cerca… La misma portaba una sonrisa complacida. Tras aquello, decidí seguir investigando.

Y el último lugar donde podía entrar, resultó ser lo que lucía como una oficina. En la misma había un escritorio, y varios estantes y archiveros. Allí pude observar a la pequeña Yumiko intentando alcanzar un libro de uno de los estantes, pero se le hacía muy difícil alcanzarlo, antes de ir hacia ella para ayudarla, Yasu le había hecho el favor de tomarlo y dárselo, él violinista era el más alto del grupo.

—Gracias —le dijo Yumiko mientras ocultaba su cara con el libro que le dio el violinista.

—No hay de qué.

—Parece ser la oficina del director de prisión —manifesté acercándome a ambos.

—Así es, por un momento creí que Monokuma estaría en este lugar, pero me he equivocado —comentó Yasu—. De todas maneras, eso no significa que no podamos encontrar algo de nuestro interés.

—Al parecer estas nuevas áreas no nos han ofrecido una salida —manifestó Yumiko mostrándose decepcionada.

—Tienes razón —dije para luego suspirar desanimado. Y algo dentro de mí se llenó de miedo, ¿y sí nuevamente ocurría otro asesinato? Yo realmente no estaba preparado para otra experiencia tan despiadada como esa—. ¿Está trancado? —Pregunté a Yasu, después de observarlo intentar abrir el archivero.

—Sí… y no encuentro la llave —me informó.

—Quizá podríamos intentar ejercer más fuerza —sugerí.

—¡Esperen! —En ese momento, fuimos sorprendidos por Monokuma—. No crean que porque sean unos delincuentes y anden libremente por aquí podrán hacer lo que quieran —Nos dijo algo molesto, lo cual me hizo verlo algo extraño, debido a que siempre está burlándose de nosotros—. ¡No está permitido dañar cualquier propiedad de esta prisión! —Exclamó el oso mostrándose muy autoritario—. Lo añadiré como nueva regla —Y tras decir eso, se fue de nuestras vistas.

—Tal parece que hay algo muy importante allí como para no querer que veamos —manifestó Yasu muy pensativo.

—Quizá sean documentos que nos haga saber exactamente donde estamos, no puedo imaginar nada más —comenté mientras quedaba intrigado por el dichoso archivero.

—O haya información sobre cómo salir de aquí —dijo Yumiko.

—Sin embargo, ¿por qué están aquí y no en un lugar donde no podamos ser conscientes de ello? —Preguntó el violinista, y tenía razón, si fuese tan importante para Monokuma, estarían con _él_.

—¿No creerás que Monokuma perdió la llave? —deduje no muy convencido. Después de todo ¿no era mejor no abrir esta habitación? Aunque pensándolo bien, eso nos daría también más motivo de querer entrar aquí.

—Puede ser el caso —respondió Yasu para luego suspirar—. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, al menos que consigamos la llave.

Me costaba creer que si se trataba de algo tan importante para Monokuma, no la hubiese buscado meticulosamente en esta prisión, sería muy difícil que nosotros la encontráramos. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que habría en ese archivero, pero lastimosamente, si rompíamos cualquier regla establecida por Monokuma, seríamos castigados, y realmente no quería imaginar qué tipo de castigo sería.

Entonces, como acordamos, después de investigar todos los lugares nuevos, todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería para dar nuestra opinión.

—Muy bien, estando todos presentes, procederá cada quien a exponer sus hallazgos —dirigió Mika mientras se encontraba sentada al final de una gran mesa, extrañamente me la imaginé como si estuviese en un trono, ordenándonos proceder, enseguida quité esa imagen de mi cabeza y escuché al primero en exponer.

—¡Hay un salón de belleza! —Exclamó Hideki, mostrándose muy emocionado—. No es la gran cosa, pero cuenta con muchos trajes y cosméticos, el espacio es bueno considerando la cantidad de personas que somos —explicó el chico.

—Pude notarlo, muchos de esos trajes pueden servir para mi película —manifestó Ayane con brillos en sus ojos— Mika-chan me está ayudando a escribirla —agregó. Enseguida noté que la directora de cine ahora usaba el nombre de Mika en vez de su apellido.

—Ayane, sólo enfócate en lo importante —le dijo Mika, a lo que la chica colocó su mano sobre su frente como si estuviese acatando la orden de su superior.

—Sinceramente me parece curioso —dije. Y en ese momento las miradas de todos se dirigieron a mí—. ¿Por qué hay un salón de belleza en una prisión? Quiero decir, en un principio noté que habían ropas mixtas, cuando todo éste tiempo pensé que se trataba de una cárcel sólo para hombres —acoté mientras tenía mi mano sobre mi mentón.

—Quizá es para los travestis —mencionó Noriko haciendo que Machiko, quien se encontraba al lado suyo, se riera.

—Ignórenla, nunca dice nada útil —manifestó Hideki algo aturdido.

—Claro que sí, ¡yo descubrí que hay una sala repleta de armas! —Se defendió la chica bronceada señalándolo con su dedo, pude ver como Hideki se echaba para atrás con miedo.

—¡¿Armas?! ¿Por qué no vi eso? ¡Debes dirigirme hacia allá! —Manifestó Toshiro con mucho entusiasmo—. Podrían servir para mis experimentos —dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Alto allí —dijo Mika—. Toshiro, he notado lo poco consciente que eres de los daños colaterales que puedes ocasionar —señaló la chica, provocando que Toshiro la mirada confundido.

—Tiene razón, recuerda que lo que pasó con tu maquillaje… —manifestó Yumiko mostrándose algo dolida, algo que también sentí enseguida.

—¡Pues les recuerdo que si no es por eso, no hubiésemos descubierto quien fue el asesino! —se defendió el científico.

—¡Es cierto, Toshiro-sama es alguien muy sabio, deberían tenerle más respeto! —Exclamó Machiko defendiendo al albino, además de subirle el ego.

—Cálmense, sólo queremos evitar que algo como lo que pasó vuelva a ocurrir —dijo Botan intentando aplacar la situación; aunque después de lo que dijo, todos quedamos en silencio, recordando las muertes de Tomoko y Ken.

Toshiro suspiró—. De acuerdo, no haré nada que pueda ser peligroso o útil para un asesinato —dijo mostrándose cansado de tanta discusión.

—Bien —Mika estuvo de acuerdo—. Podemos proseguir, Noriko, ¿revisaste todas las armas? —Le preguntó a la chica de piel bronceada.

—Así es, y ninguna funciona —respondió Noriko.

—Bueno, al menos no tenemos por qué preocuparnos de que nos maten con ellas —manifestó Hideki muy despreocupado.

—Aún te pueden golpear con eso en la cabeza reiteradas veces —le mencionó Kyrinnia algo divertida, aunque a mí me dio algo de miedo su sonrisa, y por lo que vi en la expresión de Hideki, él también.

—¡Ueda-san y yo también descubrimos un gimnasio y pista de hielo! —Exclamó Botan mientras abrazaba al médium, quien apenas y se movió, la verdad, el rostro de Shichirou rara vez cambiaba.

—¡Es cierto, aún no he ido a verlo! —Exclamó emocionado Yuki— Podré practicar un poco mientras nos rescatan —su sonrisa se sintió como si iluminara toda la sala.

—Pero nada de lo que hemos descubierto nos ayuda a salir —manifestó Ayane muy decepcionada.

—Yo sí he descubierto algo interesante —en ese momento en el que Kyrinnia habló, nos hizo verla de inmediato, la misma se presentaba muy orgullosa—. Bueno, con ayuda de Kashi-chan, lo admito —la espía rió, mientras que la secretaria que se encontraba a su lado solo se mantuvo en silencio—. Descubrimos un libro muy interesante, aunque bueno, lo importante es lo que estaba dentro de el —en ese momento, Kyrinnia sacó una pequeña libreta.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante esa libreta con poco estilo? —Preguntó Hideki.

—Lo que tiene escrito por supuesto —respondió la rubia de ojos rosas y sonrisa perturbadora—. Uno de los prisioneros escribió esto, ¿no es así, Kashi-chan?

—Así es —le respondió Kashiya en voz baja.

—¿Me lo permites? —preguntó Yasu educadamente, y la espía no se negó, entregándole inmediatamente la libreta. Yo me acerqué un poco para poder verlo con mis propios ojos la verdad que albergaba en esa libreta; de igual manera, Mika también se acercó y empezamos a leer.

"Seré breve, soy un criminal."

—Vaya, que profundo —manifestó Hideki, siendo Mika quien pidió que guardara silencio para seguir con la lectura.

"Por alguna razón, he sido elegido para formar parte de un grupo de personas, quienes también son criminales como yo; aunque cada uno con habilidades muy diferentes, yo, por ejemplo, soy excelente robando, otro tipo es un homicida en serie, otro un hacker, y así. En fin, nosotros fuimos atrapados, por polis especiales, y el gobierno o lo que sea, realmente no estamos tan informados, nos ha mandado a otra cárcel, donde sólo hay una cantidad mínima de personas presas, y nos hacen participar en misiones por el bien común y la seguridad del país, vaya forma de querer hacernos mejorar, esta prisión tiene el nombre de CONES, la verdad no recuerdo el significado lo único que sé es que nadie sabe sobre esto. No obstante, cada uno utiliza sus diferentes habilidades, yo, como un gran ladrón, he hurtado muchas cosas de importancia para esta especie de organización secreta, o el gobierno como lo sea que se llamen… ¿Alguna recompensa por esto? Pues además de tener un lugar donde dormir, comer, y seguridad, nada más, al fin y al cabo, somos criminales; la verdad vivimos una vida tranquila aquí, no puedo ni pensar en qué pasaría si estuviese en una verdadera prisión, al menos aquí, voy a misiones entretenidas."

—Esto se torna cada vez más extraño —mencioné muy confundido; ¿cómo terminamos específicamente en ésta prisión?

—¿U-una prisión especial? —Como todos nosotros, Yuki se mostró muy sorprendido.

—He escuchado ciertos rumores, pero nunca pensé que fuese cierto —manifestó Mika muy pensativa— CONES…

—¿Será que esos criminales lograron escapar y nos atraparon? —empezó a divagar Noriko.

—¡No seas idiota! ¿Qué ganarían con atraparnos exactamente a nosotros? —Señaló Hideki, un punto en el que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—No es del todo mentira, pero no lo están pensando mucho —manifestó Toshiro, mostrándose muy serio, todos lo vimos intrigados—. Ese prisionero mencionó que eran algo así como "criminales especiales", ¿no? —Yo asentí como respuesta—. ¿Creen que haya sido obra de la academia pico de la esperanza? —Aquéllas palabras me hicieron temblar—. Después de todo, ellos solo aceptan adolescentes con talentos, ¿pero qué sí pudieron hacer una organización que se llevase a los más talentosos criminales y los utilizaran para "beneficios de la comunidad"?

Todos, sin excepción, nos quedamos sin palabras.

—¿Crees que quisieran vengarse secuestrando a los nuevos alumnos? —Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es una posibilidad —manifestó Toshiro.

—Pero… —En ese momento, Kashiya habló, llamando nuestra atención—. Esa nota escrita por ese criminal… no se nota rastro de enojo o rencor, más bien, luce conforme con lo que tiene.

—¿Puedes saber cómo es alguien por cómo escribe? —Le preguntó Machiko curiosa.

—Aprendí mucho cuando trabajé con ese psicólogo forense —respondió Kashiya con un leve sonrojo.

—Bueno, si lo que Kashi-chan dice es cierto, aún quedan otros prisioneros quienes quizá no estaban satisfechos con el trato —manifestó Kyrinnia.

—Esperen, ¿enserio creen que la Academia Pico de la Esperanza fue quien lideró esta prisión? —Preguntó Mika—. Estoy notando que muchos ya lo dieron por hecho, pero no tenemos suficientes pruebas para tal acusación.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos descartarlo —respondió Kyrinnia algo fría, Mika se quedó en silencio, suponiendo que sabía que era cierto lo que la espía le dijo.

—Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, encontramos el despacho del director —mencionó Yumiko, haciendo que el aire frío se dejase de sentir—. No hay nada interesante, pero no logramos abrir uno de los archivos, pensamos que puede haber algo muy útil allí.

—¿Y por qué no vamos y lo destruimos? —Preguntó Noriko despreocupada.

—Porque hay una nueva regla que nos prohíbe hacerlo —le respondí, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y enseguida sacara su R-handbook y lo leyera. Enseguida se mostró muy desilusionada.

—No se le puede hacer nada, a la final, además del nombre del lugar donde nos encontramos, no logramos conseguir algo más útil, como dónde exactamente donde está ubicada ésta cárcel, todo eso sólo nos ha dejado con más dudas y teorías del o los culpables —Kyrinnia suspiró muy agotada—. Necesito un café —enseguida ella se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su preciado café.

—Bueno, creo que ya no podemos hacer más nada, sin salida, seguimos aquí de prisioneros —mencionó Toshiro también mostrándose decepcionado—. Regresaré a mi habitación, no dormí nada ayer.

Y así, poco a poco, todos se fueron separando. Por mi parte, yo realmente no quería estar solo, quería mantenerme entretenido, porque cada vez que estaba solo, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaban a mí y me llenaban de sentimientos negativos, náuseas y unas extremas ganas de llorar, algo que yo usualmente nunca hacía, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan triste, ni cuando mi hermano se fue, porque sabía que sus razones para irse eran buenas y lo hacían feliz.

—¡Ah! —En ese momento, sentí que mi cabeza dolía y una sonrisa de una persona que no logré reconocer se me vino a la mente.

— _Ya, ya, todo estará bien_ —esa persona me acariciaba la cabeza mientras yo me encontraba llorando.

¿Quién es? ¿Mi madre? No, esa no es su voz. No puedo recordarla, ¿es que acaso mi mente está jugando conmigo? Puede ser eso, quizá sólo necesito descansar, pero no quiero hacerlo. Necesito… simplemente despejar mi mente.

Me dirigí hasta el patio, donde respiré aire fresco, aunque lo sentía extraño, porque a pesar de que se sentía real no podía oír ni el sonido de los pájaros, algo que era muy común en el medio ambiente, pero a pesar de esas extrañezas, me sentí más relajado de estar allí.

Después de tranquilizarme, suspiré y decidí dirigirme hacia los nuevos lugares, después de todo, quizá encuentre algo entretenido que hacer.

Puesto que la zona donde estaba el gimnasio y pista de hielo era más cercana, caminé hasta allí, donde pude observar a Yuki patinar, en compañía de Ayane, quien se caía a cada momento, y era ayudado por el chico. Por otro lado, Mika se encontraba observándolos.

—¿No te gusta patinar? —Le pregunté al acercarme a Mika, quien se giró para observarme sorprendida.

—Ehm, no, prefiero quedarme aquí —su respuesta la noté algo extraña, pero no pensé que fuese tan importante, aunque luego noté como su rostro se mostraba cautivada por lo que veía.

—Yukimura-san es muy bueno —elogié cuando observé como el joven patinaba con tal gracia, era algo asombroso.

—Sí, es hermoso —lo dijo inconscientemente, debido a que luego se sorprendió por sus propias palabras dichas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se tapó la boca nerviosa. Me le quedé mirando extrañado.

—¡Me rindo! —Escuché a Ayane quejarse desde la pista de hielo, sosteniéndose de la baranda—, ¡Esto es muy difícil! —Dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros, Yuki por su parte lució divertido por la expresión de Ayane.

—Es divertido, ¿segura que no quieres intentarlo, Mika-san? ¿O que tal tú Fujimoto-san? —Le preguntó el chico muy alegre, en eso noté que había llamado a Mika sólo por su nombre. Aunque Ayane lo había hecho de igual forma, me imaginé que ella le había tomado más confianza después de que Mika aceptase ayudarla a escribir sus ideas. Entonces, ¿qué razones tendría Yuki de hacerlo?

—N-no, estoy bien —nuevamente noté una reacción extraña proveniente de la abogada, giré rápido para verla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿es que acaso es lo que pienso?

—También estoy bien —le respondí— ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Saito-san por su nombre? —Le pregunté curioso, no podía quedarme con aquélla pregunta divagando en mi cabeza.

—Ah, Mika-san siempre se dirige a nosotros por nuestros nombres de pila, ¿no? Pensé que sería bueno hacer lo mismo, siento que es una chica en quien puedo confiar —fue su respuesta.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí o Fujimoto-kun? —Le preguntó Ayane mirándolo algo enojada— ¡Te mataré en mi película! —Exclamó ella nuevamente diciendo cosas sin cuidado. Aunque Yuki no se mostró incómodo.

—Ayane, ¡no matarás a nadie, mucho menos a Yuki! —defendió Mika.

—No te preocupes Mika-san —le dijo Yuki después de reírse—. Es muy amable de tu parte defenderme, pero sé que Hamasaki-san no sería capaz de matarme, bueno quizá en su película si…

—Claro que sería capaz, no eres adorable como Mika-chan —le señaló enojada mientras le sacaba la lengua y sostenía a Mika del brazo, Yuki se rió por sus acciones—. Mika-chan, vamos, ayúdame a escribir otra idea que se me acaba de ocurrir.

Entonces ella se llevó a Mika, dejándonos a Yuki a mí solos.

—Son muy energéticas —comentó el rubio—. Seguiré patinando, ¿seguro que no quieres intentarlo?

—Seguro —Le dije para luego despedirme. Después de todo, yo tampoco era un chico muy deportista que digamos, por lo que me caería muchas veces.

Entonces, tomé el atajo para dirigirme hacia las otras áreas nuevas, me intrigaba mucho la biblioteca, quizá aún se podría encontrar algo de información con referente a nuestra situación, por lo que decidí dirigirme allí.

Una vez en el sitio, observé a Noriko, Kyrinnia, Yumiko y Yasu.

—¡Hey, Hayato-chan! —Me llamó Noriko quien fue la primera que me notó—. Estamos debatiendo un tema muy importante —me dijo de manera seria.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté.

—Estábamos diciendo que Yumi-chan es muy linda, pero ella lo niega —me explicó Kyrinnia, notándose diversión en su rostro— ¿Ustedes que opinan chicos?

—Pues, tienes razón, Nanako-san es linda —Manifestó Yasu con seriedad, en ese momento Yumiko lo miró con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yasu por su parte desvió su mirada. La verdad, Yumiko si era muy linda, tenía un rostro tan blanco y podría jurar que se podría confundir con una muñeca de porcelana por su estatura.

—Oh, creo que a alguien le ha gustado que la alaguen —manifestó Noriko, la chica más alta del grupo, muy chistosa mientras le jalaba una de las mejillas a Yumiko, quien la miró como si la asesinaría.

—Sé más delicada, podrías dejarle marcas —le objetó Yasu con cierto tono regañón, o por lo menos a su manera.

Por mi parte, me reí un poco.

—¿Viniste aquí en busca de más información? —Me preguntó Kyrinnia y yo asentí como respuesta—. También lo he intentado, pero no logro encontrar algo relevante; aunque sí cosas interesantes —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosas? —Le pregunté curioso.

—Encontré unos artículos de periódicos que hablan sobre un asesino en serie en específico —me mencionó mientras se dirigía hacia los periódicos, yo la seguí, ignorando el hecho de que los otros tres seguían charlando (por no decir que Noriko era la única que entablaba conversación) —. Mira —me señaló la rubia el título en grande que decía "El marionetista ataca de nuevo" y debajo de eso decía "Víctima encontrada colgada con hilos". Leí además, que se trataba de un asesino en serie que se empeñaba en colgar a sus víctimas como si fuesen marionetas, incluso les colocaba una atractiva ropa, y su cabello muy arreglado, como si se tratase de algo hermoso. Algunos periodistas estipulaban que jugaba con ellas antes de irse y ser encontrado el cuerpo.

—Es perturbador —mencioné algo asqueado ante esa idea de una persona que juegue con sus víctimas incluso después de matarlas.

—Yo lo veo muy interesante, ¿crees que haya sido capturado y trasladado a ésta prisión? —Me preguntó Kyrinnia, me hizo sentir un poco incómodo pensar en eso.

—Pues, si lo estuvo, ya no lo está.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Aquello me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta—. Aún hay áreas que no hemos investigado, quizá se estén ocultando o… son quienes nos han capturado —me mantuve en silencio, después de todo se me era aterrador—. O se escaparon —manifestó con una sonrisa.

—Me sorprende que no estés asustada —le dije en un tono normal.

—He pasado por cosas muy peligrosas, el miedo es algo que perdí hace mucho tiempo —me declaró ella en un tono misterioso; la verdad, quedé con las ganas de preguntarle más, pero algo me decía que no me lo diría tan fácilmente.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que escuché el anuncio nocturno de Monokuma, siendo que no dormí absolutamente nada la noche anterior, el sueño rápidamente me pegó, por lo que me dirigí hasta mi cama y me quedé dormido instantáneamente.

Al otro día, el anuncio de Monokuma me despertó, pero, seguía tan cansado que decidí seguir durmiendo, aquello no duró más de quizá media hora porque escuché que tocaron la puerta, no pude ignorarlo porque siguieron insistiendo, no me quedó de otra que dirigirme hacia la puerta, cuando abrí, aún muy dormido, observé a Kashiya, quien enseguida se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, pensamos que había ocurrido algo… así que vine a verificar —manifestó la chica aún sonrojada.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Creo que deberías ser yo quien lo haga, no dormí la noche anterior así que…

—Sí, lo he notado porque no lleva camisa —en ese momento se disculpó por su "atrevimiento", aunque ahora que lo notaba, era cierto, yo solía dormir sólo en bóxer, me gustaba mucho sentir el frío cuando dormía, así que no le presto mucha atención, aunque si me sentí algo avergonzado porque me haya visto de esa manera.

—Lo siento —le dije riéndome nervioso—. En unos minutos estaré listo e iré a desayunar, ¿está bien? —Kashiya afirmó y se fue, yo cerré la puerta y me terminé de arreglar.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la cafetería, la verdad quería seguir durmiendo, pero tampoco podía convertirme en un vampiro por lo que simplemente decidí coger fuerzas con el desayuno, y algo de café…

—¡Vaya por fin llegas! —Exclamó Noriko— Creo que le has hecho algo a Kashiya-chan, llegó muy sonrojada —acotó ella sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

—¡Él no me hizo nada! —Defendió Kashiya muy avergonzada.

—Ah, vez, sigues apenada, ¿qué le hiciste casanova? —Dijo Noriko refiriéndome a mí.

—Hay que tener cuidado con tipos como él —manifestó Yumiko, haciéndome sentir más estupefacto ¡¿pero qué concepto ahora tienen de mí?!

—Vamos, vamos si Wakahisa-san dice que no le ha hecho nada es porque es cierto, no duden de su palabra —manifestó Botan, como siempre, intentando calmar la situación.

—Y yo que pensé que tendríamos una pareja _canon_ en la película —manifestó Ayane, provocando que me sorprendiera un poco ¿de dónde sacaba esas cosas?

—¿Pareja _canon_? —Preguntó Yuki intrigado.

—Es cuando algo se considera oficial en una serie, película, novela… —Explicó Ayane— Si en mi película tú y Mika-chan fuesen pareja, sería considerado oficial, una pareja _canon_ por ejemplo.

—¡¿P-por qué tienes que ponerme de ejemplo?! —Exclamó Mika muy sonrojada.

—No pensé que te molestaría, ¿entonces debería decir si Kyri-chan y Yukimura-kun…?

—¡Ni hablar! —Interrumpió la abogada mostrándose un poco enojada _,_ o más bien, celosa; creo que ya era muy obvio que a Mika le gustaba Yuki _._

—Creo que alguien se ha puesto celosa —susurró Kyrinnia leyéndome la mente, la misma se encontraba a mi lado.

—Oigan chicos, y cambiando el tema de parejitas —en eso Hideki captó nuestra atención—. Me siento muy aburrido, ¿no creen que deberíamos hacer algo en grupo?

—Les ofrecería ir a saltar en paracaídas, pero estamos encerrados —manifestó Noriko.

—Lo que hagamos no te incluye —le dijo Hideki con mala cara.

—Vamos, no seas cruel con tu novia —le dijo Kyrinnia muy divertida, en eso sentí como Hideki se puso rojo de la ira.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —Regañó el estilista.

—Vaya, ¿estás avergonzado? —Manifestó Kyrinnia simulando sorpresa.

—No se metan con él, somos grandes amigos nada más —defendió Noriko y eso me hizo sentir estupefacto, ¿después de lo mal que la ha tratado dice eso?— Los mejores amigos se viven insultando después de todo —dijo ella muy segura, me gustaría saber qué clase de amigos ha tenido.

—¡No soy tu amigo, te odio! —Le señaló enojado Hideki.

—Del odio al amor solo hay un paso… —manifestó Kyrinnia siguiendo el juego.

—¡Basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! —Exclamó Ayane—. He pensado en lo que ha dicho Kimura-kun, y se me ocurrió una gran idea —Todos enseguida le prestamos atención— ¿Qué les parece hacer un evento de modelaje en la tarima del patio? Tenemos lo suficiente en el salón de belleza. Yo los grabaría a todos.

—Siendo sincero, no me imagino modelando —manifesté. Realmente me parecía idea muy incómoda, tampoco pensaba que los demás chicos les gustase.

—Yo lo veo divertido —Manifestó Yuki con una sonrisa. Ok, al parecer solo a él le parecía buena idea.

—No voy a modelar —enseguida se negó Yumiko, la _Ultimate Archer_.

—Me lo imaginé —manifestó Ayane—. Hmm, ¿y si hacemos un obra de teatro? ¡Mika-chan me ha ayudado a escribir una buena historia, podemos adaptarla! No todos participaran, me gustaría que Kimura-kun se encargara de los trajes y peinados.

—¿Enserio debes pedírmelo? ¡Es obvio que me encargaré de ello! —Exclamó Hideki con una gran sonrisa.

—Fujimoto-kun se encargará de pintar los escenarios —me dijo, yo asentí inmediatamente—. Yo obviamente los grabaré a todos, así que no participaré, además soy mala actuando —en ese momento, recordé a Ken, le hubiese gustado mucho participar y ser el protagonista, y Tomoko… hubiese apoyado en todo con tal de unirnos más como grupo. Por lo que vi varios recordaron ello y colocaron una cara triste—. Lo siento, también veo que se han recordado…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Tenemos que hacer lo posible por no desanimarnos más —en eso Kashiya habló—. Hemos quedado de acuerdo en seguir adelante, ustedes me han llenado de ésa esperanza y planeo seguir con ello —aquéllas palabras me hicieron sonreír nuevamente.

—Es cierto, tenemos que seguir —me uní y los demás se animaron.

—¿Entonces haremos la obra? —Preguntó Ayane y la mayoría respondió con un gran sí.

—¿Tú historia tendrá naves espaciales y alienígenas? Sería muy interesante —Manifestó Machiko con brillos en sus ojos, muy emocionada.

—¿Tendríamos que usar maquillaje verde? —Preguntó Mika.

—Ni hablar, nada de _aliens_ —negó Hideki—. Se verían horribles.

—Vi muchas mascaras de alienígenas en el vestidor —manifesté con el fin de molestar un poco a Hideki, me agradaba, pero era divertido ver como reaccionaba.

—¡Que no! —Hideki exclamó.

—Los alienígenas son como Monokuma, por ende deberíamos llevar puesto su máscara de oso —Manifestó Machiko, o más bien, a su parecer, nos había corregido.

—Eso es una buena idea —En ese momento, como muchas otras veces, Monokuma apareció— Una obra de teatro con muchos Monokuma —dijo orgulloso.

—Sería una obra demasiado lamentable —interrumpió Yasu. Monokuma se vio enojado por su comentario.

—En la obra serás el primero en morir —le dijo Monokuma.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó Ayane— ¡No habrá nada de alienígenas ni Monokumas, y si alguien será el primero en morir, ése será Furubashi-kun!

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Toshiro notablemente sorprendido— ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

—Aún recuerdo que tomaste mi cámara sin mi permiso —dijo Ayane, dando a entender que era una persona rencorosa.

—La curiosidad científica no tiene límites, entiende a un pobre hombre que vivió su niñez en una sociedad Amish —lloriqueó el albino, más sin embargo, a Ayane no pareció importarle.

—Muy bien, en realidad se me ocurrió una obra de terror y algo de comedia —Ayane mencionó con cierta emoción.

—¿Tendrá aliens?

—¿Tendrá Monokumas?

Machiko y Monokuma insistieron.

—¡No! —Negó Ayane—. Muy bien, Mika-chan ayúdame a terminar de escribir mi idea, luego decidiremos como dividir los papeles.

Monokuma se vio desinteresado cuando supo que la trama no tendría Monokumas, aunque a la final Ayane decidió colocar un alienígena (pero haciéndose pasar por humano) en la obra, eso contentó un poco a Machiko.

La trama era sobre tres amigas que iban de viaje juntas, pero pierden el vuelo y tienen que quedarse en un hotel, el cual descubren que estaba lleno de entes sobrenaturales. Pasan cosas muy cómicas, pero también dramáticas y aterradoras.

Los papeles habían sido al azar; todos, a excepción de Ayane, Hideki y yo, quienes ya teníamos nuestros roles escogidos, sacaron un papel, Hideki se rio a mi lado cuando Noriko manifestó que sería una mujer loba, a mi parecer le quedaba tal papel, debido a su forma de ser tan poco delicada _._ A Mika no pareció importarle ser una de las humanas, aunque su expresión cambió cuando supo que Yuki tendría el papel de alienígena (haciéndose pasar por humano) que la acosaría de una manera muy directa, sus nervios se hicieron notar, ya era muy obvio que sentía algo por el chico rubio. Por otro lado, a Kashiya le había tocado ser la otra humana, Toshiro sería el fantasma más tenebroso y perturbador de todos, el mismo se mostró emocionado por tener dicho papel, Shichirou sería el otro fantasma. Machiko sería la última humana, Yasu un vampiro. Finalmente, a Botan, Kyrinnia y Yumiko le habían tocado papeles secundarios.

Todo parecía marchar bien. De un momento a otro, me sentí en un ambiente agradable, con personas quienes son mis compañeros de clases, como si todo esto se tratase de una actividad escolar. Pasamos varios días preparando todo, disfruté mucho pintando cada escenario, y Hideki estaba muy inspirado y emocionado arreglando las ropas que usarían.

Me encontraba caminando en el pasillo, aún faltaban unos días para que los "actores" se preparasen, en ese momento, me encontré con Toshiro, quien pude notar, tenía las mejillas rojas.

—Hey, ¿podrías ayudarnos? —Me dijo el albino—. Tenemos problemas para ensayar —mencionó mostrándose algo cansado.

—Sí, claro —Afirmé y entré junto a él a la zona de presentación. Allí me encontré con Kashiya quien lucía muy desanimada, presumí que era porque no se sabía aún sus líneas.

—Esta chica, por más que practiquemos no puede hacerlo bien —me explicó Toshiro con sus brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento —dijo Kashiya con su mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Pero en todo? ¿O sólo algunas partes? —interrogué.

—Sólo en la parte en la que me acerco a ella, se supone debe gritar y echarse a correr, pero por el contrario empieza a golpearme, ¿vez mis mejillas? Están tan rojas como un tomate de tantos golpes, menos mal usaré un maquillaje tenebroso en todo el rostro; sino estaría arruinado —me explicó el científico— ¡pero tampoco quiero llegar adolorido!

—¿Y por qué empiezas a golpearlo, Wakahisa-san? —le pregunté guiando mi mirada hacia ella.

—Es que… no me gusta que se me acerquen tanto —confesó mientras jugaba con sus dedos apenada.

—¿Si no te gusta por qué no corres? —le preguntó Toshiro de brazos cruzados, aunque no se mostró enojado, si se pudo notar cierto interés en el comportamiento de Kashiya.

—Lo siento, no me siento segura sin mi pistola eléctrica —manifestó aun mirando hacia el suelo.

—¡¿Qué acaso piensas que te violaré?! —Exclamó Toshiro sin cuidado. Kashiya no respondió, podía notarse que era insegura, quizá sufrió de algún acoso, era algo que no quería divagar en su vida, por lo que decidí hacer algo para ayudarla.

—¿Por qué mejor no cambian la escena? —Ambos lucieron muy interesados en mi propuesta, puesto a que voltearon a verme al mismo tiempo—. Podríamos hacer que Wakahisa-san viera al "fantasma" de lejos y fuese tan terrorífico que se empezara a correr asustada.

—¡Es una buena idea! —manifestó Toshiro con una gran sonrisa. Kashiya también lució convencida. Ahora sólo tendrían que ir con la idea a Ayane, quien no creo que estuviese en desacuerdo. Por lo que, siendo que mi misión estaba cumplida, decidí dejarlos por su cuenta.

Me pasé por el salón de belleza esperando encontrarme a Hideki allí, y cuando entré lo vi sentado, con sus pies sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro, nunca esperé que fuese este tipo de chico, hay que ver que nunca terminas de conocer a alguien.

—Hey, Fujimoto-san —Hideki levantó la vista y bajó los pies de la mesa, acomodándose. Yo lo saludé con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué lees? —le pregunte curioso acercándome.

—Ah, es un libro de asesinos en serie —manifestó colocando el libro sobre la mesa— esos tipos de libros se me hacen muy interesantes, los leo en mi tiempo libre —declaró.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que te interesaran esas cosas —manifesté sorprendido.

—Uno siempre guarda sorpresas, ¿no? —Hideki dijo sonriendo— ¡He terminado todos los trajes! — Él exclamó emocionado— ¿Quieres verlos?

—Por supuesto.

En efecto, todos los trajes que preparó Hideki quedaron hermosos. Ya quería que el día de la obra llegase, ¡sería algo magnífico! En mi antigua escuela nunca hicimos algo como esto.

Aunque en realidad, no recordaba mucho de ello; y me resultaba extraño porque suelo tener buena memoria, al menos que no haya causado tanto impacto en mi vida.

Una vez vi todos los trajes, me quedé hablando con Hideki por un rato y después me fui a dar otro paseo.

Mientras seguía caminando, conseguí a Yasu y Machiko, una extraña combinación a mi parecer, practicando juntos en el patio.

—¿Cómo les va? —Les pregunté acercándome a ellos.

—¡Ja! Hemos practicado mucho, nuestra actuación será perfecta —manifestó Yasu muy confiado, se notaba "emocionado", algo que nunca esperé ver en él, pero todos tenemos nuestras aficiones, por lo que sonreí al verlo así—. No bromeo —manifestó mirándome seriamente—, mostrémosle Machiko —su manera de mencionar nuestros nombres de pila de esa manera, me hacía recordar a Mika.

Machiko asintió gustosa, y sin decir más, empezaron a actuar.

—Oh, ¿pero qué lindo aperitivo tenemos aquí? —Manifestó Yasu de manera coqueta acercándose a Machiko y tomándola de la barbilla, ella mostró una cara conmovida y con ojos brillosos. Yasu sonreía, sabía que en ese momento, mostraría sus colmillos ya que era el vampiro de la obra, pero eso se vería en el gran día.

—Oh, no puedo contenerme, ¡por favor hazme tuya! —le pidió Machiko, provocando que casi cayera al suelo.

—¡¿Esas son sus líneas?! —Exclamé.

—No, las cambiamos un poco, a que no están mejor —manifestó Machiko guiñándome el ojo.

—Un personaje atractivo y seductor, cualquier mujer caería a mis pies —dijo Yasu muy serio. Se notaba que quería algo muy diferente.

—Además leí que los vampiros eran tan atrayentes que cualquier mujer se hipnotizaba con su presencia y se dejaban chupar la sangre —me explicó Machiko—. Claro que cosas como esas no existen, los únicos seres que pueden hipnotizarnos son los alienígenas —ya me parecía extraño que no los mencionase antes.

—¿Y hablaron con Hamasaki-san sobre cambiar las líneas? —les pregunté recordando que Toshiro y Kashiya también cambiaron las suyas.

—No, pero no se negará, estas líneas son mejores, ¿acaso vez a una humana alejándose de un vampiro luego de mirarla fijamente? —me preguntó Yasu.

—No, pero después de ver sus colmillos no creo que quiera quedarse —le respondí con cierta sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ok, iremos a llevarle esto a Hamasaki-san —manifestó Machiko inflando sus mejillas mostrando su leve enojo— ¡Vamos Mori-san! —en eso ella lo tomó del brazo, y simuló ser quien se lo llevaba, debido a que Yasu no mostró en ningún momento oposición en moverse en búsqueda de Ayane.

Por mi parte, suspiré. Al parecer ya varias personas no estaban complacidas con sus líneas, eso me hizo preguntarme qué pensará Ayane sobre eso.

En ese momento, escuché un grito provenir del gimnasio, y otras cosas caerse, por lo que me dirigí hacia allá muy deprisa.

Yo sólo esperaba no fuese lo peor…

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Pregunté alterado, en eso observé a Mika en el suelo con un montón de cosas encima de ella, y a Yuki junto a Ayane intentando ayudarla a levantarse.

—Fujimoto-san, llegas a tiempo, Mika-san se ha tropezado mientras practicábamos nuestras líneas —me explicó el patinador, haciendo desaparecer todas mis preguntas. Sin decir más, procedí a ayudar a levantar las cosas para que Mika se terminase de levantar, la misma se encontraba muy sonrojada.

—Me disculpo, no tuve cuidado —manifestó la abogada limpiando su falda azul marina del resto de polvo que le quedaba.

—No te preocupes, yo debí notar que esas cosas estaban detrás de ti cuando me acerqué —se culpó Yuki, mostrándose muy apenado.

—N-no… no fue eso —apenas logró decir Mika, desviando su mirada.

—¿Ustedes también tienen problemas para practicar? —pregunté.

—Oh, bueno no tanto, a veces Mika olvida sus líneas, pero sé que si practicamos más lo lograremos, ¿verdad? —Yuki miró a Mika y ésta asintió.

—Es que a Mika-chan le da vergüenza cuando te acercas mucho, Yukimura-kun —mencionó Ayane con cierta risilla.

—¡No es cierto! —negó la abogada enseguida.

—Aunque Yukimura-kun hace una buena actuación, Mika-chan suele tartamudear y echarse para atrás cada vez que se acerca o la toca—me dijo Ayane.

Le hubiese preguntado si no le gustaba que se acercasen tanto a ella, como en el caso de Kashiya, pero sabía que esa no era la razón, y muy probablemente Ayane también lo sabía, él único en esta habitación que se veía confundido era Yuki.

—¿Por qué no hacen una demostración? —les dije, después de todo, me parecía gracioso de ver.

—¡¿Quieres spoiler?! —exclamó Ayane.

—Creo que si es un poco no perturbará a nadie —manifestó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero haz la escena en donde la tomas en tus brazos, al menos allí se petrifica —manifestó Ayane aún no tan convencida.

Yuki asintió con una sonrisa y rápidamente tomó a Mika desde atrás, colocó su mano derecha en su estómago y con la izquierda tomó su mano, Yuki se veía muy metido en su papel, mostrando una cara muy seductora, pero a la vez vacilante.

Y él le dijo al oído:

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?

Mika apenas y podía mover la boca sólo para decir palabras extrañas, tartamudeando y con la cara muy roja, estuve a punto de pensar que se iba a desmayar.

—Mika-chan enamorada es tan torpe pero linda —manifestó Ayane a mi lado, sin ser oída por los demás.

—Creo que todos tenemos al menos un poco de torpeza cuando nos gusta alguien, ¿no? —le dije sonriendo, Ayane se me quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón —ella giró nuevamente para ver la escena entre Yuki y Mika.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sentí un déjà vu.

¿Cuándo tuve una conversación como ésta anteriormente? Pues, sin importar que no lo recordara, sentí que si pasó.

—Ah, es cierto, varios te están buscando para hacerte una propuesta —le dije a Ayane quien me miró confundida—. Quieren cambiar ciertas cosas del libreto.

—Esto es una obra maestra ¿cómo osan querer eso? —dijo enojada.

—No es que no les guste… es que tienen problemas con las líneas que les tocan… —le expliqué.

Ayane suspiró pesadamente— Ok, iré a ver que quieren, dependiendo de lo que quieran cambiar, aceptaré.

—Quizá Mika-san quiera cambiar también ciertas líneas, ya que no se adapta rápido —manifestó Yuki.

—¡No! —Mika negó—. Podré con esto, yo sé que sí, unas malvadas líneas no me vencerán —manifestó mostrándose confiada, espero así sea el día de la obra.

—¡Esa es la Mika-san que me gusta! —Exclamó Yuki sin medir sus palabras.

—¿G-gu-gusta? —Tartamudeó Mika con una gran sonrojo en su rostro, ella intentó mantener la compostura pero Ayane tuvo que ayudarla para que no se cayera al suelo de nuevo.

Yo me fui a los pocos minutos, y mientras veía la "emoción" de las demás personas con todo lo de la obra, no pude evitar pensar en Tomoko y Ken… Seguramente ellos también se hubiesen divertido con esto, dada a sus personalidades, Ken hubiese actuado de maravilla.

No pude evitar sonreír pensando en ambos.

—Ah, Hayato-chan —en ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Noriko, quien llegó junto a Shichirou y Botan, notando que ya la primera mencionada había abandonado la biblioteca.

—¿Qué hay? —les dije con una sonrisa. No querían que notasen o preguntasen en que pensaba, después de todo, lo de la obra nos mantenía entretenidos hasta cierto punto.

—Bueno, sólo pasábamos el rato juntos, mis líneas son más pobres que yo —me respondió Botan con una gran risa— hace un rato vi como practicaban ellos dos sus líneas.

—¡Así es! —Exclamó Noriko— Soy una mujer loba y extrañamente amiga del fantasma de Shichirou, ¿has visto eso? ¡Una mujer loba y un fantasma de amigos! —Ella se rio a buena gana.

—Oh, es cierto, no todo es "maldad" en el hotel, ¿salvarás a las chicas? —le pregunté a Shichirou, pero antes de poder responder Botan interrumpió.

—¡Nada de spoilers! —exclamó Botan, aunque yo ya había visto varias cosas por la práctica de los demás.

—A la final todas mueren —manifestó Noriko burlona, me costaba creerle en realidad.

—¡Arruinaste la vida de Fujimoto-san por completo! —exclamó Botan lloriqueando. No pude evitar reír por eso.

—Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen? —aquélla fue Kyrinnia quien se acercó junto a Yumiko.

—¡Le contaron spoilers a Fujimoto-san! —exclamó Botan— ahora sabe que todas mueren…

—Es mentira, ese no es el final —manifestó Yumiko.

—Jaja, rayos, nuestra broma no dio resultado Ogawa-san —le dijo el marinero a Noriko—. Bueno, creo que mejor vamos a molestar a Kimura-san, ¿qué te parece Ueda-san? —éste se despidió rápidamente y tomó a Shichirou del brazo, se notaba lo bien que se llevaban.

—Bo-kun es todo un caso —manifestó Kyrinnia sonriendo—. La verdad me siento un poco indignada porque a pesar de ser la "dueña del hotel", no salgo mucho —confesó.

—Tampoco salgo mucho, aunque no me molesta —dijo Yumiko.

—Bueno, así tienen menos que practicar —intenté verle el lado bueno, viendo que los demás tenían problemas con sus líneas.

—Hablando de eso, hace un rato pasó Aya-chan diciéndonos que mañana, después del desayuno, tendremos nuestra última práctica para en la noche presentarnos —manifestó Kyrinnia—. Aunque no sé qué practicaré si ya me sé todas mis líneas, son tan fáciles.

—¡Que emoción! —exclamó Noriko ignorando el ultimo comentario de Kyrinnia.

También me mostré emocionado en pensar que mañana sería el gran día, por lo que me mantuve muy animado por toda la noche pensando en cómo se desarrollaría todo, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, como fue planeado, después del desayuno, los que participarían en la obra junto con Ayane se fueron a practicar al gimnasio, prometiendo que asesinaría a quien husmeara. Aunque la palabra asesinar era algo muy fuerte en estar lugar, no le dije nada.

En ese tiempo, me la pasé todo el rato en la habitación dibujando.

Una vez llegó la noche, emprendí mi camino hacia el patio. Pero cuando llegué vi como varios se quejaban.

—¿Dónde estará? Al menos nuestros trajes eran más sencillos, pero varios necesitan maquillaje —manifestó Kyrinnia, quien se encontraba junto a Botan, Mika, Machiko, Yumiko, Kashiya y Shichirou, ya arreglados.

—¿Qué sucede? —les pregunté acercándome.

—Hide-kun no aparece y es quien se encargará del maquillaje, al menos dejó los trajes para vestirnos —me explicó Kyrinnia.

—¿Quizá esté en el baño? —dijo Shichirou.

—Ah, y Ayane está enojada, creo que alguien más tendrá que hacerlo, porque no quiere perder más tiempo, le gustan las cosas puntuales —manifestó Mika con sus brazos cruzados.

—Creo que podría intentarlo —me ofrecí. Después de todo no podía ser tan difícil, podría imaginar que pintaba sobre el rostro de alguien y ya. Los presentes no les molestó la idea por lo que me dirigí hacia el salón de belleza, donde estaba Ayane muy enojada y Toshiro, quien era el que más necesitaba más maquillaje por ser la criatura más horrenda de la obra, estaba sentado.

—¡TÚ! —Me señaló Ayane muy furiosa—. Serás quien lo maquille, mataré a Kimura Hideki-kun cuando todo termine —sin decirle nada (más que todo por miedo), me dirigí hacia Toshiro, quien también estaba nervioso por la actitud de Ayane. Procedí a tomar el maquillaje para _pintar_ en el rostro de Toshiro.

A la final, no había quedado tan mal, por lo menos eso se sintió en el rostro de Ayane, ya que se veía complacido y menos enojado y aterradora que antes.

—Quizá ella debió tomar mi papel —me susurró Toshiro.

—Ya lo creo —sonreí nervioso.

Una vez todo listo, los actores procedieron a dirigirse detrás del escenario. Quedé algo preocupado por Hideki, aunque quizá había comido algo que le cayó mal, y estaba en el baño, ¿pero acaso fue alguien a buscarlo a su habitación o a los baños?

Sin embargo, Ayane seguía enojada porque faltaba otro de los actores, y ese era Yuki, de la nada sentí ciertos nervios, mi corazón latir con fuerza, y mi cuerpo muy tenso.

—¡Lo siento llego tarde! —exclamó Yuki, ya estando listo.

Noté que Ayane tenía ganas de golpearlo, más sin embargo sólo lo dirigió atrás del escenario rápidamente, ella fue quien se paró en el escenario y dio inicio a la obra, para después bajar y colocarse al frente (sin tapar nuestra visibilidad) con su cámara para grabar la obra.

Y tras varios segundos, cuando Ayane dijo "acción", se abrieron las cortinas.

—¡Rápido que llegaremos tarde! —exclamó Machiko quien fue la primera en salir muy apurada a escena.

—¡Si no fuera por culpa de _Ericka_ ya estuviésemos en el avión! —dijo el personaje de Kashiya mientras le seguía el paso a Machiko.

—Deja de quejarte _Bianca_ , ése despertador me arruinó mi sueño de belleza —le dijo Mika, quien fue la última en salir, se notaba muy despreocupada y aún algo dormida.

—¡Pues sabes que teníamos que madrugar por nuestro tan esperado viaje! —le regañó Kashiya, era divertido ver como Kashiya le tocó un personaje tan distinto a ella. No lo hacía nada mal.

—¿Entonces por qué no te paraste tú? —cuestionó Mika, o más bien, Ericka.

—¡Eres una…!

Las dos siguieron con su discusión por más tiempo.

—Chicas —intentó llamar su atención Machiko—. ¿No notan que perderemos el avión si siguen discutiendo?

—¡Entonces di que tengo razón, _Gaby_! —manifestó _Bianca_.

—Como sea, no pienso seguir en esta tonta discusión, tenemos un avión que tomar —dijo _Ericka_ mientras empezaba a caminar delante de ellas, _Bianca_ se mostró más enojada y la siguió, reclamándole que no podía estar un paso antes que ella. _Gaby_ por su parte suspiró y las siguió.

El telón rojo de cerró y tras un minuto se volvió a abrir, mostrando a Botan con un traje de personal de aeropuerto, y a las tres chicas.

—Lo lamento, pero el avión partió hace exactamente dos minutos —les informó con una sonrisa.

—¡Es tu culpa! —le dijo _Bianca_ a _Ericka._

—¡¿Por qué no pediste el vuelo de la tarde!? O más bien ¡¿Por qué no dormimos en un lugar más cercano?! —se defendió _Ericka._

—Ya chicas, todo tiene una solución —intentó calmarlas Machiko— ¿no hay otro vuelo que podamos tomar? —le preguntó al personal.

—Mañana en la mañana —le respondió amablemente.

—Sí, otra mañana donde _Ericka_ apagará el despertador o lo tirará por la ventana —manifestó _Bianca._

—Esta vez lo pondremos de tu lado, ¿está bien? —le dijo _Gaby_ —. Además, dormiremos en un hotel cercano, como dijo _Ericka._

 _Ericka_ levantó sus dedos mostrando la V de victoria, mientras _Bianca_ la miraba con mala cara, de alguna forma, parecían más rivales que amigas.

Las cortinas nuevamente se cerraron, y cuando se abrieron, minutos más tardes, aparecieron en la recepción de un hotel.

—¿Y quién atiende aquí? ¿Los fantasmas? —preguntó _Bianca_ con cierno tono duro.

—No seas grosera, quizá fue al baño —le corrigió _Gaby_ , tratándose del personaje de Machiko, se me hacía raro no verla hablar de alienígenas.

—Pues que venga ya sino quiere perder clientes —exigió _Bianca_ tocando el timbre de la recepción muchas veces. En ese momento, apareció Kyrinnia quien estaba debajo de la mesa de recepción, las chicas se asustaron porque pensaron que se encontraría en el baño, eso me hizo reír porque _Bianca,_ el personaje más gruñón, fue la que más se asustó, las otras sólo les dio un pequeño sobresalto.

—Oh, buenos días —les dijo Kyrinnia, la misma vestía una ropa muy extraña para la época en la que se encontraban— ¿desean una habitación?

—¿Y tú acaso estabas dormida? —le preguntó _Bianca_ recuperándose del susto rápidamente.

—Exactamente, no acostumbro a tener clientes tan temprano en mi hotel —les dijo con una sonrisa que se notó, hacía sentir incómoda a las chicas. Kyrinnia las miró con cierta picardía.

—Eh, bueno, sí, deseamos una habitación para tres —le dijo _Gaby_ , quien era la más calmada de todas, y _Ericka_ se mostraba más bien desinteresada, masticando un _chicle_.

Kyrinnia sonrió y les indicó que anotaran sus nombres en un cuaderno, después de pagar les dio sus llave de habitación, además informándoles que brindaban comidas gratis por el tiempo que se quedasen, ellas se mostraron muy entusiasmadas y salieron de escena (suponiendo a su habitación), en eso pude ver a Kyrinnia riendo sospechosamente y sale de escena.

Al cerrarse y abrirse las cortinas nuevamente, se ve a las chicas explorando el hotel, específicamente una biblioteca. En eso se encontraron con Shichirou sentado, _Bianca,_ el personaje de Kashiya se asustó, pensando que era un fantasma, _Ericka,_ se burló de ella por su cobardía, _Bianca_ negó en todo momento haberse asustado.

Shichirou por su parte desvía su mirada a ellas y _Bianca_ se echa para atrás automáticamente, _Ericka_ no desaprovecha la oportunidad de burlarse nuevamente.

—Hola, mucho gusto —le dijo _Gaby_ con una sonrisa amable.

—Deberían salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde —le dijo Shichirou para luego alejarse de ellas misteriosamente, dejando a las chicas estupefactas.

 _Ericka_ se rio.

—¿Vinimos a un hotel de locos acaso? —preguntó ella siguiendo riéndose.

—¿No creen que lo haya dicho enserio? —les preguntó _Gaby._

—¿Le creerás a un loco? Seguro anda por aquí con sus papis pero se separó de ellos y anda asustando a los huéspedes —le dijo _Ericka_ muy desinteresada.

En la siguiente escena, es cuando bajan al restaurante/comedor, donde quedan asombradas por la variedad de comida que ahí había. Entonces en ese momento, aparece Yuki, quien se presenta como _Jonathan,_ tengo que admitir que los nombres, hasta ahora se me hacen muy difíciles de pronunciar; no sabía porque Ayane no había escogido nombres japoneses.

Esperaba que Mika se mostrase muy nerviosa por el acercamiento de Yuki hacia ella, pero por el contrario, cuando él besó su mano ésta le dijo:

—¿Qué te pasa idiota? —aquello me hizo sacar una risa que quizá ella escuchó.

—Oh, eres una chica ruda, me gustan así —le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

—Apártate antes de que te escupa un ojo — _Ericka,_ empujó a _Jonathan,_ pero éste en vez de enojarse se le quedó mirando con deseo. Era tan gracioso ver esa escena.

 _Bianca_ aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de ella, pero _Ericka_ no le prestó atención.

Cuando llegó la noche, era luna llena. Y por alguna razón, _Bianca_ no podía dormir, por lo que decidió tomar algo de agua, pero la nevera estaba vacía, tuvo que salir por el pasillo, el cual se veía muy oscuro. Ella se asustó, pero intentó convencerse de que los fantasmas no existen, por lo que siguió su camino, las luces parpadeaban y ella intentaba no prestarle atención. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó cierto ruido, las luces se enfocaron en una persona que parecía estar comiéndose a alguien, cuando ésa cosa se voltea no era nadie más que Noriko, actuando como mujer loba.

 _Bianca_ grita y cae al suelo, y cuando Noriko estaba por atacarla, aparece Shichirou.

—Cálmate, ésta no es tu presa, recuerda que sólo lo que yo te traigo puedes comerte —le dijo el chico sin mostrar ningún temor.

La mujer loba pareció entenderlo segundos después porque se mostró más tranquila, y se fue de allí. Shichirou se volteó hacia _Bianca_ quien se mostró muy aterrada.

—Les dije que se fueran antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, ¿son idiotas? —manifestó el chico, aunque la voz de Shichirou parecía de todo menos enojada. Él le ofreció su mano, _Bianca_ dudó un poco pero a la final la tomó y se levantó.

—¡¿Pero qué era esa cosa?! —le preguntó la chica.

—Una licántropo —respondió sin mirarla—. Es luna llena por lo que los _hombres lobo_ pierden el control, y los _vampiros_ les da más hambre.

—¿ _Hombres lobo_? ¿ _Vampiros_? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Acaso están celebrando Halloween adelantado?

—Lo que dijiste, _demonios_ , es exactamente eso de lo que hablo —le respondió Shichirou—. Este hotel está lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales, incluido yo — _Bianca_ dio unos pasos atrás—. Tranquila, no te comeré, soy un fantasma, aunque si hay uno en este hotel que puede asesinarte.

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó _Bianca._

Las cortinas se cierran en ese momento, y tras varios minutos vuelven a abrirse, mostrando a las otras dos amigas durmiendo, _Gaby_ se da cuenta de la ausencia de _Bianca_ y se preocupa por lo que levanta a _Ericka_ y ésta la insulta por levantarla. Asimismo, no mostrando ningún interés en buscar a _Bianca_ pero _Gaby_ le prometió que habría una recompensa de dulces si la ayudaba por lo que muy fácilmente la convenció.

Ambas se separaron.

 _Gaby_ dijo que los pasillos del hotel eran más largos de lo que imaginó, parecían interminables; en eso Yasu sale detrás de ella sin darse cuenta, pero cuando medio se escucha algo, ella voltea y Yasu se esconde rápidamente (enserio que no sé cómo lo hizo tan rápido) detrás de un sofá que ahí se encontraba y luego se colocó detrás de _Gaby_ nuevamente, quien al ver que no había nadie detrás, regresó su mirada al frente donde sí se sorprendió por Yasu.

—Lo lamento —le dijo apenada. Ella levantó su mirada hasta Yasu (quien es muy alto), y se quedó petrificada.

Yasu por su parte la tomó de la barbilla y sonrió, allí se vieron sus colmillos, y pasó más o menos como ellos querían que pasase, _Gaby_ quedó hipnotizada por la mirada del vampiro, pero no hablo, sólo se quedó ahí como estatua. Yasu aprovechó para "morderle" el cuello y succionarle la sangre, hasta que ésta cayó en sus brazos.

La siguiente escena noté que había sido cambiada, porque en vez de _Bianca_ (quien era Kashiya), ahora era _Ericka_ quien se encontraba con el fantasma tenebroso de Toshiro. Estaba tan cerca, el grito de _Ericka_ me hizo taparme los oídos, un poco exagerado a mi parecer. Ella salió corriendo y enseguida su brazo fue tomado por Yuki, quien la puso contra la pared.

—Hola preciosa —le dijo— Veo que te gustan este tipo de _encuentros_.

—¡Hay un demonio, fantasma, maniático o lo que sea persiguiéndome! —le exclamó ella con terror, intentando apartarse de _Jonathan_ y seguir corriendo.

—Cálmate dulzura, él se llama _Leslie_ es un fantasma que no sabe hacer amigos, creo que tiene que ver con que los mata antes de presentarse —le explicó muy tranquilo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le insultó _Ericka_.

—Quizá, a veces le ayudo a conseguirle presas —le dijo—. Pero tú eres mía —eso último lo dijo lamiéndose los labios y colocando su brazo sobre la cintura de _Ericka,_ no quería no pensar los nervios que tenía Mika por eso—. Verás, a mí me gusta más _experimentar_ con mis víctimas antes de matarlos. Ser un alienígena te hace muy curioso por la raza humana.

 _Ericka_ intensó huir, pero _Jonathan_ la tomó por detrás y ahí le dijo:

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? —Cuando estaba por atacarla, el telón se cerró, dejándolo en suspenso.

Después de unos minutos mostraron la escena de _Bianca_ caminando sola, Shichirou la había abandonado, quizá para irse con el hombre lobo. Entonces ahí nuevamente apareció Toshiro, dándome cuenta de que no eliminaron la escena, pero sin embargo, esto fue interrumpido por cierto grito y otro ruido, el cual pensé que estaba dentro de la obra hasta que Kashiya y Toshiro observaron arriba extrañados, ambos gritaron y se apartaron cuando algo cayó de allí.

—N-no puede ser… —apenas pude articular con mis ojos bien abiertos, temblando.

No se trataba de nada más que del cuerpo sin vida de Hideki, colgando.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** jkjasks ok, tengo que ser sincera, todos estos meses que me la pasé sin actualizar, estuve intentando terminar el capítulo, no es mentira, no me he olvidado de éste fic, pero se me hizo muy difícil desarrollarlo. Ésta semana fue que lo terminé, y me tomé unos tres días para editar, agregarle y quitarle cosas, etc, etc... En fin, espero les haya gustado, porque como verán si que se me hizo difícil escribirlo. Además, acabo de matar a mi personaje favorito, porque si, ¡amaba a Hideki como no tienen idea! Pero no puedo darle privilegios por ser mi favorito, sorry.

¿Alguna idea de quien pudo ser su asesino? Bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo, ¡también me gustaría agradecer sus comentarios, fav y follows! :)

 **Curiosidades:** Ken Ichijou. Ultimate Actor. Altura 1.78cm. Peso 70kg. Fecha de nacimiento 13 de agosto(Leo). Su nombre significa "Fuerte", y su apellido significa "Ayuda". Le gusta el pollo. No le gusta el pescado. Su cabello es rubio ceniza, con un corte asimétrico y efecto despeinado, sus ojos son de un color verde oscuro, y su piel bronceada. Su vestimenta cuenta con una camisa negra manga corta, desabotonada, debajo tenía una camisa roja, manga larga con el cuello en forma de V y una estrella en el medio, unos pantalones azul oscuro, y zapatos marrón. **EXTRAS: 1.** Tiene un hermano de nombre Shun Ichijou, con quien tiene una mala relación. **2.** Desde el inicio, Ken fue creado para ser el primer asesino.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos sigamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo~


	5. Capítulo II parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Todas las advertencias se establecieron en el prólogo.

 **Recomendaciones:** Para una mejor experiencia, se recomienda escuchar OST de los juegos de Danganronpa.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Parte 2**

Luz, cámara, ¡mata!

* * *

Aquélla escena que apareció justo delante de mis ojos, me dejó perplejo. No pensé que de nuevo pasaríamos por esto, no, yo tenía la esperanza de que nadie más moriría; pero la cruda realidad hacía acto de presencia, una vez más, en donde otro de nuestros amigos estaba muerto, y no era nadie más que Kimura Hideki, un chico cuyo talento era el del estilista definitivo, un chico de quien me había hecho amigo en esta desafortunada situación, el mismo que se encontraba colgado en aquél escenario que había sido utilizado para dar vida a una obra que juntos habíamos preparado.

Hideki, quien ahora no daba ninguna señal de vida, días atrás, estaba muy emocionado por ésta obra, por ser quien ayudaría a todos con los vestuarios, pero ahora, no mostraba más que una cara vacía, sin emociones.

Esto… debía ser un sueño.

Pero el gritó de Ayane me hizo regresar a la realidad. Ella había estado grabando todo ese tiempo.

—¡N-no puede ser! Y-yo… sé que dije que lo mataría, pero… jamás pensé… —La cara de Ayane se palideció y con su mano derecha tapaba su boca, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y húmedos.

Todos poco a poco, fueron saliendo del escenario.

—¡¿P-pero por qué?! —Botan expresó sin poder creerlo— Primero Tachibana-san, Ichijou-san y ahora… ahora…

—Kimura-san… —Susurró Shichirou, mientras se abrazaba a su mismo.

—Así que por eso no había aparecido… —manifestó Kyrinnia sin perder el control de sí misma, lucía muy tranquila, pero sabía que estaba igual de sorprendida que nosotros, debía estarlo, después de todo, otro de nuestros amigos estaba muerto.

—¡¿Quién le ha matado?! —Exclamó Noriko, exigiendo que hable el culpable.

—¿P-pero, alguien realmente lo ha matado? —Preguntó Yuki mostrándose temeroso y dudoso.

—Uish, pero claro que si pequeño idiota —En ese momento, Monokuma apareció—. Alguien claramente se ha encargado de seguir manteniendo este lugar entretenido —dijo entre risas.

—N-no… no quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez —Manifestó Kashiya con sus ojos húmedos.

—¿Entonces nuevamente tenemos que descubrir quién lo ha hecho? —Preguntó Yasu, observando a Monokuma.

—¡Así es reclusos! —Respondió el oso mecánico— Es por eso que les he traído su archivo Monokuma —dijo con emoción— ¡les deseo mucha suerte, den lo mejor para descubrir al asesino! —manifestó para luego irse.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando esto de nuevo —manifestó Toshiro aun con su aterrador maquillaje.

—Lo mejor será cambiarnos para poder empezar a investigar —propuso Mika muy seriamente, todos aceptaron y se fueron a cambiar de ropa.

Entonces, mientras esperaba empecé a leer el archivo que nos había dado Monokuma.

"Víctima: Hideki Kimura, Ultimate Stylist

El cadáver fue hallado en la tarima del patio.

Presenta herida en la región del cuello"

Me di cuenta que no señalaba la hora de muerte, ¿es que acaso era un error de Monokuma?

—Esto es tan terrible, después de todas las cosas que dije enojada… —Manifestó Ayane, quien fue la única que quedó a mi lado.

—No podemos hacer nada más que intentar dar lo mejor para atrapar a su asesino, ¿no? —intenté animarla, pero se me era difícil cuando yo mismo aún no podía asimilar que Hideki estaba muerto. A pesar de todo, Ayane asintió intentando sonreír—. Deberíamos… bajar el cuerpo, ¿no lo crees?

—Pues debes subir por las escaleras que están en la esquina e ir bajando la cuerda poco a poco —me informó Ayane, dándome a entender que ella no lo haría.

No me sorprendía, pero tampoco es que me quedaba de otra, ya de por sí quería ver que pistas podía encontrar arriba del escenario, donde _estaba_ el cuerpo de Hideki. Una vez arriba, observé una mochila, que me hizo preguntarme que hacía allí, la revisé y no había nada dentro, pero si que tenía rastros de sangre.

Sangre de Hideki lo más probable.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bajas el cuerpo? —Preguntó Ayane quien se encontraba abajo.

—¡Ah, espera! —Enseguida sostuve la cuerda y empecé a bajarla, por lo que el cuerpo empezó a descender lentamente, hasta llegar al piso, Ayane se ocupó de que no se hiciera otra herida, pero para eso tuve que tocar el cuerpo lo cual la hizo palidecer.

Cuando bajé observé el cuerpo de Hideki sobre el suelo, las náuseas llegaron a mí, pero controlé esas ganas de vomitar. Nunca me acostumbraré a esto… Por lo que en un intento de no ver más el cuerpo, me dirigí hacia Ayane.

—Oye, encontré una mochila arriba del escenario —le informé.

—Oh, bueno tuvimos que traer varias cosas para esto de la obra, incluido mochilas que estaban en el salón de belleza de Hideki —explicó—. Aunque sólo trajimos tres y eran usadas por Mika-chan, Kobayashi-chan y Wakahisa-chan, cómo pudiste ver en la obra que usaron al inicio.

—Hmm… ya veo —manifesté. Eso significa que alguien pasó por el salón de belleza y trajo esa maleta ¿pero con qué fin?

—Oh, veo que han bajado el cuerpo —manifestó Mika, quien llegó junto a Botan, Shichirou, Noriko, Kashiya y Yumiko.

—Pobre chico, no merecía morir —dijo Noriko mostrándose algo triste.

—Creo que no es tiempo de lamentarse… Deberíamos debatir sobre quien es más sospechoso —manifestó Yumiko algo fría.

—¿Cómo podemos saberlo si no sabemos las cuartadas de cada quién? —preguntó Kashiya.

—Pues, ¿no es extraño que Yukimura-san haya llegado tarde? Y que no diga la hora de muerte de Kimura-san lo hace más sospechoso, yo digo que lo ha asesinado antes de comenzar la obra, y se ha ido a limpiar la sangre a su habitación —dijo con certeza la pelinegro.

—Eso es imposible —refutó Mika automáticamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —desafió Yumiko mirándola fijamente.

—Porque lo es, tu acusación carece de fundamentos. Es muy temprano para llegar a una conclusión sin tener más evidencias que te hagan señalar a Yuki como el asesino —le respondió Mika con certeza. Ambas, la arquera y la abogada se miraron desafiantes.

—Oh, creo que la abogada se enfadó de que se metieran con su novio~ —En eso había llegado Kyrinnia con esa risa burlesca tan característica de ella.

—¡Cállate que no es eso! —Exclamó Mika con sus mejillas rojas.

Después de eso, uno tras otro empezó a llegar.

—Entonces me pondré a examinar el cuerpo —manifestó Toshiro, el mismo sin perder tiempo, se encaminó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hideki, siendo seguido por Machiko. Por lo que yo me dirigí atrás del escenario, con el fin de buscar pistas por mi cuenta.

Allí me encontré a Yasu, el violinista, quien examinaba meticulosamente el lugar, el cual estaba muy oscuro.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Le pregunté. El chico de cabellos verde azulado volteó para mirarme con seriedad.

—Estaba investigando como el cuerpo cayó —respondió—, ¿recuerdas el grito que se escuchó? —Yo asentí como respuesta—. Pues no presté atención a quien fue, como verás, no hay muy buena iluminación aquí, pero puede que ésa persona haya visto el cuerpo y su reacción hizo que cayera.

—¿Y para qué subiría? —Le pregunté. Yasu se quedó en silencio, lo tomé como respuesta— Presiento que quizá, por alguna razón, esa persona se tropezó provocando cierto temblor que provocó que el cuerpo callera, estas arquitecturas no son tan fuertes después de todo —analicé después de tocar las paredes.

—Sí, tiene sentido —manifestó el violinista—. Aunque tampoco se puede descartar mi idea, después de todo, el homicida pudo planear ver el cadáver, siendo que es el único que sabe su localización, y simular asustarse —La teoría de Yasu no carecía de sentido, por lo que podría ser de ayuda. Habría que saber quien fue la persona que gritó, y por qué.

Una vez terminé de investigar el lugar, decidí dirigirme hacia el cuerpo de Hidaki. Pero fui detenido por Yumiko y Kashiya.

—Hey, estamos averiguando quien fue la última persona que vio a Kimura-san vivo —manifestó Yumiko— Faltas tú.

—Pues, lo vi ayer después del desayuno en el salón de belleza —manifesté— Quizá alrededor de las 10:00am.

—Uhm, Kyri-san y yo lo hemos visto alrededor de las 2:00pm, en ese momento todos los demás estaban alrededor de Hamasaki-san y Saito-san para cambiar varias escenas de la obra, por lo que nos fuimos y Kimura-san nos dijo que iría a terminar uno de los vestuarios. Nosotras al parecer hemos sido las últimas en verlo, claro, después de su asesino —me explicó Yumiko.

—Pero Yukimura-san manifestó no haber visto a Kimura-san ayer, sin embargo tampoco estuvo entre la multitud que quería cambiar las escenas —agregó Kashiya.

—Si mal no recuerdo quienes querían cambiar sus líneas eran Mori-san, Kobayashi-san, Wakahisa-san y Furubashi-san —manifesté.

—Es correcto, estuve con ellos alrededor de 1 hora y media intentando convencer a Hamasaki-san de cambiar las líneas —admitió Kashiya. ¿Tanto tiempo les tomó convencerla? Bueno, su coartada es firme por lo que de momento no creo que sean sospechosas.

—Sin embargo, aún quedan Tsukuda-san, Ueda-san, Ogawa-san, ¿ellos si lo vieron? —pregunté.

—Tsukuda-san y Ueda-san lo vieron alrededor de las 11:00am, Ogawa-san manifestó que lo vio alrededor de las 1:30pm, pero el mismo no le dirigió la palabra, sino que salió corriendo, aunque no entendió el porqué, ni yo misma, es extraño —manifestó Yumiko pensativa. Yo sí que podía saberlo, Hideki no quería a Noriko ni en pintura. Aunque Noriko no parecía despreciarlo.

—Entonces podemos estipular que su muerte fue después de las 2:00pm —deduje y ambas chicas asintieron— ¡Hicieron un buen trabajo, gracias!

—A su orden, Fujimoto-san —manifestó Kashiya haciendo una reverencia muy educada.

—Estoy segura que Yukimura-san ha sido el culpable, pero Saito-san no quiere verlo —manifestó Yumiko acompañado de un suspiro pesado.

—Es que Yukimura-san es muy amable… enserio crees que…

—Sí —interrumpió Yumiko a Kashiya enseguida— Nunca hay que confiarse, chicos que parecen buenos siempre terminan siendo los de la mente más malvada, sólo mira a Ichijou-san, fue quien asesinó a Tachibana-san…

—Tienes razón… —manifestó Kashiya con su mirada baja.

Así que sospechan de Yuki, pues tendré que preguntarle lo que hizo el día de ayer. Pero primero verificaré si Toshiro tendría algo que aportar, por lo que me dirigí hacia donde quedó el cuerpo de Hideki, donde observé tanto a Toshiro como a Ayane, Mika y Machiko.

—¿Han descubierto algo? —Pregunté al acercarme a ellos.

—El idiota de Furubashi-kun nos dice que no ha muerto por estrangulación —respondió Ayane instantáneamente—. Pero entonces ¿por qué tenía esa cuerda alrededor del cuello? —Señaló con fundamento.

—Te digo que no ha sido estrangulación, alguien le ha colocado esa soga en el cuello después de morir, pero el mismo tiene una lesión en el cuello por arma blanca que le ocasionó gran perdida de sangre —le dijo mientras se ajustaba sus lentes— ¡Soy un científico, mujer no dudes de mis análisis! Sólo mira ésta herida —manifestó para luego mostrarnos el "agujero" que dejó el arma blanca.

—Así es, será mejor que te disculpes con Furubashi-sama —le ordenó Machiko.

—Pero... ¿no crees que si botase tanta sangre hubiese chorreado desde arriba? —Cuestionó Ayane.

—Es porque éste no fue el sitio donde ocurrieron los hechos —Manifestó Mika.

—Es correcto, alguien lo ha matado en otro lugar y lo ha trasladado aquí —explicó Toshiro.

—Impresionante como siempre, Furubashi-sama —le dijo Machiko con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ciertamente, eso ha sido de mucha utilidad, pero ahora tenemos que buscar el verdadero sitio del suceso —manifesté. Aunque siendo el salón de belleza el último lugar donde lo vi… creo que sería la mejor opción.

—Así es, por eso me gustaría pedirte un favor, Hayato —me dijo Mika, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Cuál favor? —Le pregunté.

—Quiero que dibujes un mapa de todo éste primer piso. Con la información que nos ha dado Toshiro, sería de mucha utilidad —explicó y a su vez me pidió una vez más el favor y no me pude negar.

Por lo que me dirigí a mi habitación y busqué todo lo necesario para hacer el mapa, lápiz, papel, regla. Debido al tiempo, traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible para luego dirigirme hacia Mika.

—Perfecto, lo has dibujado bien, propio del estudiante artista definitivo, servirá mucho ahora que sabemos que el malhechor trasladó el cadáver aquí —manifestó complacida.

—¿No es un poco frío que lo llames cadáver? —Pregunté con una cara incómoda.

—Ah… lo siento, viejas costumbres, quiero decir, Hideki —dijo con un tono de voz serio para luego suspirar.

—¿Te preocupa que culpen a Yukimura-san? —no pude evitar preguntar. Después de todo, momentos atrás Yumiko lo señaló como culpable, y al parecer estaba convenciendo a Kashiya de lo mismo, no me sorprendería que persuadiera a los demás también.

—Es inocente, ¿sabes? Puedes hablar con él y preguntárselo —me dijo con cara compasiva—. No es algo que suceda muy a menudo, pero aprendí de mi madre, una gran defensora, a notar cuando alguien es inocente de un crimen, Yuki no hizo nada, no sería capaz…

—Se lo preguntaré, pero primero iré al salón de belleza —manifesté— Todo saldrá bien —la animé haciendo que sonriese como respuesta mientras asentía.

—¿Crees que el salón de belleza haya sido el sitio donde lo asesinaron? —Me preguntó.

—Fue el último lugar donde lo vi —respondí—. Al menos una pista debo encontrar.

—Te acompaño, yo ya he terminado aquí —dijo, yo acepté enseguida por lo que ambos nos dirigimos al salón de belleza, pero de camino nos encontramos con Noriko.

—¡ _Ara_ , chicos! —Exclamó la rubia de piel tostada—. Tienen que venir a la enfermería, ¡es urgente! He encontrado algo —Tras decir eso la misma se fue sin esperar una respuesta. Mika suspiró.

—Iré yo, tú encárgate del salón de belleza, ¿está bien? —Yo asentí como respuesta, mientras ella se fue persiguiendo a Noriko.

Pues, viendo aquello yo proseguí con mi camino hacia el salón de belleza, donde me encontré a Kyrinnia.

—Ah, con qué tú también piensas que puedes encontrar algo interesante aquí —me dijo la detective de ojos rosas.

—Así es… ¿has encontrado algo? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Pues esto —al decir eso me enseñó un libro de asesinatos en serie, el mismo libro el cual encontré a Hideki leyendo la última vez que lo vi vivo…

—¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver en el caso? —Señalé confundido.

—Haya-kun, no puedes decir que no sirve hasta que no lo investigas a fondo —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Sólo observa esto —en eso me mostró que partes del libro así como sus hojas tenía rastros de sangre.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Éste ha sido el sitio donde le asesinaron —manifestó con certeza.

—Pero ¿por qué no hay tanta sangre? Le han apuñalado en el cuello, según Furubashi-san debió de botar mucha sangre… —manifesté.

—Eso se puede limpiar si el tiempo está de tu lado, pero se le olvidó éste pequeño detalle, encontré el libro tirado detrás de un ropero —explicó—. Puede que se le haya caído después de ser manchado con su sangre, o simplemente lo ocultó porque la sangre de las hojas no se pueden limpiar. Pero me inclino más a lo primero —ella dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tiene sentido —manifesté pero aún estaba pensativo, ¿realmente aquí lo mataron?

—Además también he encontrado esto —Kyrinnia me enseñó un cabello marrón— Al parecer alguien vino a hacerse un corte, o más bien, asesinar a Hide-kun —Aquello lo dijo con cierto tono oscuro en su voz, siendo sincero Kyrinnia a veces daba esa sensación de terror, aunque siempre cargase una sonrisa.

—Pero… sólo yo y Kashiya tenemos el cabello marrón —expresé. Obviamente yo no había sido, Kashiya tiene coartada por lo que no la creía sospechosa.

—Bueno, eso los hace sospechosos, pero si no han sido pueden estar tranquilos —ella dijo sin dejar de sonreír y mirarme fijamente.

—Claro que no he sido, pero que sospechen de mí nuevamente no me gusta en lo más mínimo —le respondí con una gota de sudor en mi cabeza que hizo que Kyrinnia se riera.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide, el libro no sólo tenía sangre, claramente Hide-kun ha estado leyendo éste libro.

—Pues lo vi leyendo ese libro el día de ayer…

—Sí, pero mira la página que marcó —ella me enseñó aquél capítulo que hablaba sobre un asesino que tenía la costumbre de llevarse chicas en plan de "conquistarlas" pero las mismas nunca más aparecían, la constancia lo llevó a darse conocer como "el joven conquistador", se rumoreaba que era un adolescente que se dedicaba a eso, pero nada seguro, lo único que se podía asegurar es que sus víctimas siempre eran chicas jóvenes.

—¿Por qué exactamente marcó esa página? ¿Tiene que ver con el caso? —pregunté confundido.

—Haya-kun, por el hecho de no "parecer" tener que ver con el caso, hay que desecharlo, tenemos que entender tanto a la víctima como al asesino, sus acciones nos llevaran a descubrir la verdad —me dijo un poco más seria de lo normal.

—Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta —le dije y enseguida ella volvió a sonreír.

Tras investigar todo en el salón de belleza, decidí dirigirme hacia la enfermería, en dónde escuché una discusión entre Mika, Noriko y en el medio de ellas se encontraba Yuki, algo desconcertado; aunque yo tampoco sabría que hacer en ese tipo de situación.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Le pregunté al patinador ya que era el más cercano y más accesible para hablar.

—Ogawa-san está convencida de que soy el homicida, pero Mika me está defendiendo… —me explicó el rubio—. Resulta que me quedé encerrado aquí en la mañana y por eso he llegado tarde a la obra —me dijo algo apenado—. Y Ogawa-san ha encontrado el arma homicida aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro? —Pregunté sorprendido, después de todo yo venía del salón de belleza, dónde Kyrinnia afirmaba, habían asesinado a Hideki.

—Así es, incluso hay sangre en la alfombra —tras decir eso me señaló el piso en donde estaba un charco de sangre.

—E-espera, hay muchos agujeros en esto —manifesté con mi mano sobre mi cabeza, muy confundido.

—Pero mujer, si él mismo ha declarado que ha estado aquí —manifestó Noriko.

—Es obvio que ha sido una trampa del homicida ¿qué no lo ven? —Refutó Mika mostrándose muy segura de lo que decía.

—Así es, en realidad vine aquí por que me lesioné en la mañana mientras practicaba —manifestó Yuki algo apenado—. Resulta que cambiaron los patines viejos por unos nuevos, y no es bueno usarlos para patinar de esa manera, te provoca lesiones graves, pero no me di cuenta, era de madrugada, estuve patinando como 4 horas.

—¡¿C-cuatro horas?! —exclamé.

—Así es, es mi calentamiento matutino, podría hacerlo todo el día, patinar es un arte —dijo con una sonrisa inocente—. Lo hago desde que la pista de patinaje está abierta.

—¿Vez? Seguro que el homicida le ha cambiado esos zapatos, enserio Noriko, piensa antes de acusar a alguien —manifestó Mika mostrándose muy aturdida.

—Lo siento, cualquiera podría verlo como culpable después de encontrar todos estos hallazgos —manifestó Noriko— ¿Pero entonces quien fue?

—Espera, ¿Yukimura-san acaso no viste ese montón de sangre? —Le pregunté.

—Pues una vez entré sentí que la puerta se cerró, intenté abrirla, pero tras varios minutos fue misión imposible, decidí buscar algo que me ayudase a abrirla desde dentro, fue cuando vi la sangre pero pensé que alguien se habría lesionado, no pensé en ningún asesinato porque no vi ningún cuerpo… —manifestó Yuki algo triste— Pero al parecer aquí han asesinado a Kimura-san…

—¿Pero qué hacía él en la enfermería? —Preguntó Noriko con sus manos sobre su cintura.

—Quizá le ha llamado el homicida —especuló Yuki.

Todo parece indicar que a Yuki le habían tendido una trampa, ¿pero cómo cerrarían la puerta desde fuera? ¿El asesino estaba tan cerca todo éste tiempo de él?

Con el fin de responder aquéllas preguntas, revisé la puerta de la enfermería, la misma contaba con dos puertas que se habría hacia dentro y las mismas se cerraban una vez estando en la habitación, pero algo que captó mi atención fue que la cerradura funcionaba desde fuera, no desde dentro, por lo que, una vez cierras la puerta con las cerraduras puestas, si estás dentro, no volverás a salir a menos que alguien abra desde fuera.

¿Pero qué clase de puerta tiene la cerradura fuera? ¿Y cómo Yuki pudo entrar si se supone la cerradura estaba puesta?

—Yukimura-san, ¿no recuerdas si la puerta estaba abierta antes de que entraras? —pregunté, no podía dejar esa pregunta en el aire, si quería confiar en Yuki, debía seguir interrogándolo lo más que pudiera. Como mi hermano lo haría en su trabajo de policía.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo, cuando estaba por entrar, una de las almohadas estaba entre ambas puertas, impidiendo que se cerrase. Cuando abrí las puertas, la tomé y al momento de dirigirme hacia la cama para colocarla, escuché el peculiar ruido de la puerta cerrarse —Manifestó el rubio.

—Ya veo, eso sirve de ayuda, gracias —Le dije. Pero enseguida me quedé pensando, ¿es que acaso el asesino está jugando con nosotros? ¿Por qué dejar tantas pistas en distintos lugares? ¿Tantas ganas tiene de salir…?

—¿Qué sucede? —Me preguntó Mika, quien me alejó de mis pensamientos.

—Pues, muchas pistas parecen indicar que este es el sitio donde asesinaron a Kimura-san, pero… también hay pistas que hacen pensar que fue en el salón de belleza. También se encontraron rastros de sangre allí —le expliqué.

—Entiendo. Llamaré a Toshiro, él quizá sea de ayuda —indicó. Yo asentí por su idea, y la misma dio marcha hacia donde se encontraba el científico.

Por mi parte, aún tengo que investigar el valor del testimonio de Yuki, por lo que me dirigí a la pista de patinaje. Al entrar, me encontré con Botan y Shichirou, el primero estaba en una alta escalera, mientras que el Medium lo veía desde abajo.

—¿Qué buscan? —Pregunté mirando hacia arriba.

—Mientras investigábamos me di cuenta de que había algo colgado —Respondió Shichirou con su característica voz calmada—. Aunque mi vista no es tan buena como para diferenciar lo que es…

—¡Y listo! —Exclamó Botan para luego empezar a bajar de las escaleras—. Encontré estos viejos zapatos de patinaje colgados —el marinero nos enseñó los zapatos, los cuales me hizo identificarlos como los que _perdió_ Yuki—. Pero no creo que esto sirva para averiguar quien ha sido el culpable.

—Quizá, pero sí para resguardar un testimonio —les dije, ambos lucieron confundidos, pero debido al tiempo, no me detuve a explicarles, después de todo, tendríamos un juicio el cual por desgracia no podíamos evitar, para juntar todas las piezas que encontremos— Ah, Ueda-san, quería preguntarte algo —Me dirigí al médium quien al sentir que me acercaba, me miró inexpresivamente—. En otra oportunidad… pudiste sentir a Tachibana-san, ¿no? Me preguntaba si sería lo mismo con Kimura-san… No… ¿No te ha dicho nada o sí? —Tras preguntarle eso, el pelinegro negó con su cabeza.

—Esto… no funciona todo el tiempo, lo más probable, ninguno de nosotros estuvo tan cerca de Kimura-san… —el me explicó a su propio ritmo. Por alguna razón, aquéllas palabras me hicieron sentir herido.

¿Nadie fue tan amigo de Hideki? Sé que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, que nos conocimos en las peores circunstancias, pero siempre se mostró muy amigable con todos, a excepción de Noriko, quien no le agradaba al estilista.

¿Hay alguna razón que explique su lejanía?

En ese momento, la alarma sonó, y Monokuma anunció que el tiempo de investigación había culminado, por lo que todos debíamos reunirnos en el mismo lugar, por lo que Botan, Shichirou y yo nos dirigimos hacia el lugar de encuentro, al llegar observamos que Mika, Yuki, Noriko y Kyrinnia ya estaban allí, al poco tiempo llegaron los demás.

Ya era definitivo, no sé como lograríamos llegar al homicida con lo que hemos investigado, pero espero sea suficiente.

—Vamos chicos, esto es por Kimura-san —manifestó Botan dándonos ánimo.

—Sí… —le siguió Shichirou.

—No tenemos otra opción, ¿no? —manifestó Yasu.

—Si lo hubiera, me gustaría conocerla —respondió Yumiko.

—Caray, ¿no deberían estar más animados? —en eso apareció Monokuma con una gran sonrisa, no era como si pudiera cambiarla realmente.

—¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —Le preguntó Kashiya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Yo? ¿Cruel? ¡Pero si soy un oso repleto de amor! —Exclamó el oso como si fuese gracia, aunque para él lo era totalmente— ¿alguna vez alguien los ha hecho sentir tal desesperación? ¡Les hago un favor! Este es el mejor sentimiento que alguna vez en sus vidas sentirán —manifestó con una gran risa.

—¡De ninguna manera esto es agradable! —Exclamó Ayane.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien tan desquiciado… —manifestó el científico Toshiro.

—Bueno, no importa si les gusta o no, todo esto seguirá hasta que queden dos de ustedes —dijo Monokuma con sus manos sobre su estomago—. Entonces, es mejor que no se atrasen, los espero para dar inicio el juicio.

—Bueno, es mejor que entremos, es hora de hacer justicia en nombre de Hideki Kimura —manifestó Mika, siendo quien entró de primera al ascensor, y por lo tanto fue seguida por los demás. Pero antes, debía preguntarle algo a Toshiro, aprovechando que aún no había entrado al ascensor.

—Furubashi-san —lo llamé, él enseguida desvió su mirada hacia mí—, ¿Saito-san te habló sobre la sangre hallada en…?

—¡Claro, fue la perfecta oportunidad para usar mi nuevo invento! —Exclamó el albino orgulloso, mostrándome un aparato el cual tenía una pequeña luz roja parpadeando—. He colocado el rastro de sangre de cada área en diferentes departamentos, ¡esto puede analizar hasta tres tipos de sangre a la vez! ¿Puedes creerlo? Además es portátil, ¿Quién necesita ir a los laboratorios para examinar la sangre cuando tienes ésta belleza? —dijo emocionado con una gran sonrisa que no pudo ocultar—. Pero tarda un poco en dar los resultados, en el medio del juicio sabremos el tipo de ambas muestras de sangre —Tras su explicación, asentí con una sonrisa, confiándole aquélla tarea.

Una vez culminada nuestra conversación, procedimos a seguir a los demás, quienes estaban esperándonos.

No pensé que escucharía de nuevo el sonido de aquél viejo ascensor, un ruido que mientras descendíamos, me hacía sentir un miedo atroz, siendo que lo único que quería era que el tiempo se detuviera, no quería llegar, no quería que el ascensor se detuviera, no quería salir y empezar a señalar a uno de nosotros como culpable.

Pero claro, esto no era cuestión de lo que quería.

Una vez el ascensor se detuvo, observamos nuevamente la sala de juicio, encontrándonos con Monokuma muy cómodo en su gran silla, y sin que nos lo dijera, ya nos habíamos colocado en nuestros respectivos puestos.

No quería creerlo, pero así era, uno de nosotros había asesinado a Hideki Kimura, el súper estilista de preparatoria, un chico que no se guardaba lo que pensaba, y amaba lo que hacía, siempre dispuesto a ayudarnos a vernos mejor, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevé conociéndolo, y de lo que me dijo Shichirou, por alguna razón, sentí que fuimos amigos.

Pero ahora estaba muerto, y debíamos descubrir quien lo asesinó.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente he traído otro capítulo, lo siento, me líe mucho, tenía tiempo, pero quería editar y ocuparme de otros fanfics, de paso que empecé a publicar otros fanfics para complicarme más xD y tengo más que quiero publicar jaja, en fin, decidí hacer ahora 3 partes, y posiblemente el capítulo 3 lo dividiré en 4 partes, dependiendo que tan largo me salgan los capítulos xD sé que a veces cansa leer cosas tan largas, así que espero así sea más cómodo de esta manera :). Y además, se puedan conocer mejor los personajes.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, espero pronto subir el juicio (o class trial xD).

 **Curiosidades:** Hideki Kimura. Ultimate Stylist. Altura 1.75cm. Peso 65kg. Fecha de nacimiento 11 de Noviembre(Escorpio). Su nombre deriva del japonés秀 (hide) "autoestima, excelencia" o英 (hide) "excelente" combinado con樹 (Ki) "árbol" y su apellido significa "pueblo del árbol". Le gustan las chicas muy femeninas. No le gustan las chicas muy masculinas y más altas que él. Su cabello es ondulado, corto y color vino, sus ojos son de un color púrpura (claro), y su piel carne. Su vestimenta cuenta con una sudadera desabrochada color menta, debajo un sweater de rayas blanco y negro, y debajo de la misma otra camisa de vestir larga color blanco, con una corbata color vino, pantalones color marrón, y unos zapatos color menta. **EXTRAS: 1.** Cada vez que ve un espejo verifica que esté bien arreglado. **2.** Pudo ser un posible sobreviviente.

Oh, por cierto, sé que he colocado las curiosidades de los personajes que han ido muriendo, pero ustedes pueden decirme de qué personaje quieren que coloque curiosidades (estas no contará con spoilers, sólo pequeños datos), o simplemente lo sigo haciendo de esta manera u3u

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero nos sigamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo~


	6. Capítulo II parte 3

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Todas las advertencias se establecieron en el prólogo.

 **Recomendaciones:** Para una mejor experiencia, se recomienda escuchar OST de los juegos de Danganronpa.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **Parte 3  
**

Luz, cámara, ¡mata!

* * *

La tensión se sentía en el lugar, más sin embargo, también una fuerte furia y determinación, combinado con una serie de nervios. Cada uno de nosotros representaba un síntoma distinto por la muerte de nuestro compañero Hideki Kimura, mientras otros se lo tomaban con calma, otros nos encontrábamos más nerviosos. No podía negar que yo estaba en el segundo grupo. Pero ya estábamos aquí, y no podíamos dar marcha atrás, en ésta prisión donde hemos sido arrastrados no había escapatoria, teníamos que seguir las reglas que nos imponían sino queríamos morir.

Por lo que una vez Monokuma manifestó las reglas del juicio, dimos inicio al mismo.

—Ok... ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —preguntó Ayane, a mi lado izquierdo jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

—Creo que deberíamos responder las preguntas que aún no tienen una verdadera respuesta —manifestó Kyrinnia de forma sabia.

—¿Y eso qué sería? —Le preguntó Toshiro, con sus brazos cruzados.

—Ah, es cierto que no todos tenemos la misma información —manifestó Kyrinnia luciendo decepcionada.

—Bueno, hay algo que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza —manifestó Kashiya algo tímida—. El cuerpo de Kimura-san... ¿Cómo cayó desde ese lugar? —preguntó.

—¿Es eso realmente importante? —Preguntó Botan—. Quiero decir, independientemente de como ha caído, no creo que nos lleve al asesino.

—Al contrario Bo-kun —interrumpió la espía—. No porque no luzca importante hay que descartarlo, excelente pregunta Kashi-chan —dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Gra-gracias —agradeció la secretaria sonrojada.

—Entonces, recordemos lo que pasó antes de que el cuerpo descendiera —inició Mika con sus brazos cruzados.

—De tanta conmoción no puedo recordar —declaró Ayane sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, como si por el simple hecho de pensar le doliera— ¡Oh, esperen! —Exclamó como si de la nada el bombillo se hubiese encendido—. Grabé el momento justo en que todo ocurrió —al decir eso, sacó su cámara de vídeo y lo inició.

La escena mostraba a Mika junto a Yuki, tras varios segundos se escuchó un grito seguido de un golpe, es cuando el cuerpo de Hideki cae con la cuerda.

—¿Quien gritó así de fuerte? —Preguntó Machiko—. Pareciera como si hubiese despertado en el medio del lago encima de su colchón inflable —dijo con normalidad, como si le hubiese pasado antes.

—Posiblemente gritó al haber visto el cuerpo —dijo Shichirou muy calmadamente.

—Es muy probable —manifestó el violinista de forma seria.

—Vamos chicos, no creo que sea para tanto —defendió Botan.

—Está bien Tsukuda-san... —En ese momento, Yumiko habló— hay veces que tenemos que confesar para que el río siga su cauce —manifestó para luego suspirar. Todos nos le quedamos viendo curiosos y confundidos a la vez—. Yo fui la que grité —aquello que dijo provocó que algunos, incluido yo, nos quedáramos perplejos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...? —la primera en hablar fue Kashiya, quien con sus manos juntas mostró cierto miedo.

—Yo no asesiné a Kimura-san —interrumpió la arquera fríamente—. La verdad es... —en ese momento, un leve sonrojo se mostró en su pálido rostro.

—No tiene que decirlo si no quiere... —aconsejó el marinero.

—¡Tengo que haberlo Tsukuda-san! —Exclamó la arquera— La verdad es que... vi una araña —confesó con sus ojos cerrados de la vergüenza.

—¿Una araña? —Preguntó Mika con una gota de sudor en su cara.

—Ya veo, hasta Nanako-san siente algo como el miedo a los arácnidos —manifestó Machiko sorprendida.

—Todos tenemos miedo, quien lo niegue es un mentiroso —dijo el científico con una gran sonrisa—. Vamos que yo le tengo miedo a los toros, por eso no uso ropa roja, uno nunca sabe cuando te encuentres con uno —dijo para luego reír fuertemente.

—¡Muy inteligente Furubashi-sama! —exclamó Machiko.

—Y sin embargo sus ojos son rojos... —manifestó Ayane en voz baja, sin ser oída por el científico y la suertuda, que para su suerte estaban más alejados.

—¿Entonces dices que viste una araña? —continué interrogando a Yumiko.

—Así es, cuando la vi no pude evitar echarme para atrás, choqué con la pared, sentí el temblor, al parecer eso provocó que el cuerpo cayera —explicó desviando su mirada aún sonrojada.

—¿Y quien puede afirmar que sea verdad? —Preguntó la alta Noriko.

—Yo... —Respondió Botan— Estaba a su lado cuando ocurrió, la verdad no sabía que le temía a las arañas, sino no le hubiese hecho mención, pero si que me sorprendí cuando vi lo enorme que era —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Antes de ponernos a investigar, Nanako-san me manifestó que no dijese nada, y claro que no revelaría el secreto de una dama —dijo muy cortésmente.

—Ya veo, entonces es cierto que la temible Yumiko-chan le tiene miedo a las arañas —manifestó convencida Noriko con una gran sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Cá-cállate! —Exclamó Yumiko muy sonrojada.

—Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo —interrumpió Yasu seriamente— Entonces la teoría de que el propio asesino tumbó el cuerpo queda descartada —añadió.

—Ciertamente, aunque aún me queda una duda —manifestó Kashiya pensativa— ¿cómo llegó el cuerpo allí en primer lugar?

—¿No es obvio? —Manifestó Noriko— Allí fue donde lo mataron.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Interrumpí a la deportista—, Furubashi-san manifestó que la causa de muerte fue por una herida producida por arma blanca en el cuello —expliqué.

—¿Y eso qué? —Defendió Noriko— Pudo haber sido allí mismo.

—Realmente tienes mala memoria, Noriko —esta vez fue Mika la que interrumpió— ¿Recuerdas el arma homicida?

—¡Ah, hablas de esto! —la morena pareció reaccionar correctamente, porque en ese momento sacó unas tijeras cubiertas de sangre.

—¡Aleja eso de mí! —Exclamó Ayane con cierto terror, ya que se encontraba a su lado.

—Hey, préstame eso —Pidió el científico.

—¡Claro, atrápalas! —Dijo con una sonrisa para luego tirárselas, por un momento pensé que habría otro homicidio, pero sorpresivamente Toshiro tenía buenos reflejos— Vaya, deberías unirte al equipo de béisbol —comentó luciendo muy tranquila.

—Gracias, pero los deportes no son lo mío, prefiero la ciencia —dijo después de acomodar sus lentes que brillaron con el movimiento—, por eso mis lentes tienen la capacidad de medir la distancia, velocidad y tiempo en que las cosas vienen a mí.

—Sólo espero no vean detrás de la ropa —manifestó Ayane algo perturbada.

—Oh, no lo he intentado, ¡gracias por la idea! —Manifestó animado, pude observar como todas las chicas, a excepción de Machiko lo miraron como si fuesen a matarlo en cualquier momento— ¿Qué? ¡Así podría ver si tienen un arma oculta o algo! —se defendió.

—Sólo observa las tijeras —interrumpió Mika mostrando impaciencia.

—Ah, sí, déjame ver —Toshiro observó las tijeras con detenimiento, para luego sacar un libro de notas, donde suponía anotó todo lo referente a sus hallazgos con el cuerpo de Hideki— Sí, todo coincide. No hay dudas, es el arma homicida.

—Eso quiere decir... —manifestó Yuki.

—Que existen dudas con el sitio del suceso —finalizó Yumiko.

—Pero algo que es certero, es que no fue en la tarima —confirmé.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Me preguntó el violinista.

—Por la propia autopsia de Toshiro-san —respondí—. El mismo indicó que una herida de esa magnitud provocaría un gran derramamiento de sangre.

—Es cierto, incluso la sangre pudo haber podido chorrearse abajo —afirmó el científico.

—Además, necesitaría mucho tiempo y con todo de la obra, la tarima era un lugar muy frecuentemente visitado por todos —añadió Ayane.

—¡¿Entonces cuál es el sitio del suceso?! —preguntó Noriko en un grito, mostrándose muy confundida.

—Pues, tenemos dos opciones —alegué—, el salón de belleza y la enfermería.

—¿La enfermería? —Cuestionó Kyrinnia— Esto es nueva información...

—Así es, es el lugar donde Ogawa-san encontró el arma homicida, además había sangre en la alfombra —le informé—. Y fue el lugar donde Yukimura-san se quedó encerrado —tras decir esas palabras, muchos mostraron su sorpresa.

—Es cierto, es la razón de que llegue tarde hoy —manifestó el patinador sobre hielo algo nervioso, puesto que ya muchos sospecharían de él.

—Ahora todo concuerda —dijo Yumiko—. Yukimura-san planeó su propio encierro para llegar tarde y así cuando llegásemos a este debate, se piense que fue idea del homicida encerrarlo, pero no era nada más que **SU** idea para salir de sospechas —explicó la pelinegro para después señalar con su dedo a Yuki.

—¡E-esperen, eso no es cierto! —exclamó nervioso el rubio.

—Especulaciones, eso es lo que estás haciendo —Mika interrumpió y observó a Yumiko con seriedad, casi podía notar su desprecio, aunque no se trataba de eso.

—Mira quien habla, la abogada que cae por caras bonitas, ¿acaso crees en la teoría en que sólo los feos son criminales? —le respondió Yumiko aún más desafiante—. Cualquier príncipe puede ser un asesino.

—¡Este no es el caso! —exclamó Mika con un leve sonrojo de enojo.

—¡Chicas, por favor déjenme explicar! —pidió Yuki con un tono de voz alto, haciendo que ambas chicas dejaran de hablar y todos observásemos al rubio—. Es cierto que me quedé encerrado en la enfermería, todo empezó porque me lesioné por patinar sobre hielo con patines nuevos... no me fijé porque era de madrugada, suelo pararme a las 3am para practicar desde que la pista de patinaje abrió, alguien pudo haber tomado mis patines...

—¡Eso es cierto! —manifesté—. Cuando fui a la pista de patinaje, me encontré a Tsukuda-san y Ueda-san, ellos encontraron tus patines guindados arriba —agregué.

—Es cierto, conseguimos unos patines viejos —afirmó Shichirou.

—¿Y qué se yo si no lo hiciste apropósito? —le preguntó Yumiko al rubio.

—¿Enserio crees que el asesino se lesionaría a sí mismo para probar que es inocente? —Preguntó Ayane—. Y de ser el caso, no creo que Yukimura-san, el patinador sobre hielo definitivo quisiera lesionarse los pies con riesgos de no patinar más —explicó la directora de cine—. Digo, yo odio que tomen mi cámara de vídeo o tomen mis ideas grandiosas para convertirlas en películas absurdas.

—¡Es cierto, jamás me lesionaría si eso significa que no puedo patinar más! —se defendió Yuki, provocando que Yumiko chasqueara la lengua.

—Ciertamente, no me gustaría lesionarme cualquier parte del cuerpo que me impida seguir practicando la arquería —les dio la razón la pelinegro—. Por el momento, creeré en eso, pero no te confíes.

—¡Gracias, Nanako-san! —exclamó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, dices que te quedaste encerrado en la enfermería, ¿pero como fue exactamente eso? —Preguntó la espía interesada.

—Oh, bueno cuando fui a la enfermería, noté que una almohada estaba en medio impidiendo que la puerta se cerrase, la tomé y entré a la enfermería, luego cuando iba a colocarla sobre la cama, sentí el peculiar ruido de la puerta cerrarse, al intentar abrirlas, no pude. Es cuando voy a buscar algo que me ayude a abrirla que noto la sangre sobre la alfombra, en ese momento pensé que alguien se había lesionado, por eso no me alarmé.

—¿Y cómo lograste abrir la puerta? —Preguntó nuevamente Kyrinnia.

—Pues... al principio intenté buscar algo que me ayudase a salir, pero después recordé que Monokuma-san nos dijo que nuestros Rid son indestructibles, y viendo lo delgado que es, decidí usarlo para intentar abrir la puerta, ya mi hermano me había enseñado a hacerlo con una tarjeta cualquiera, así que pude abrirla —explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tu hermano te enseñaría a hacer eso? —Pregunté por curiosidad.

—No lo sé, pero me sirvió hoy —dijo con una pequeña risa al final.

—Entonces fue cuando fuiste a la obra —finalizó la espía, dándole Yuki la razón—. Ok, entonces en definitiva la enfermería no es el sitio del suceso —Concluyó con una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué no oíste lo de la sangre? —preguntó Machiko.

—Machiko, no te dejes llevar por lo más fácil —aconsejó Toshiro—. No he colaborado con tantas investigaciones de homicidios, sólo sé que existen tantas pruebas y teorías, pero sólo una verdad, nosotros debemos trabajar para conseguir esa y hacer justicia —manifestó con una voz carismática, como si de un superhéroe se tratase.

—¡Muy inspirador Toshiro-sama! —Exclamó Machiko con brillos en sus ojos— Bien, trabajaré duro para conseguir esa verdad, así que puedes proceder a explicar, Kyri-san —dio la orden la peliazul.

—Pues, como dijo Toshi-kun, es demasiado fácil, ¿no lo creen? Tanto esfuerzo por encerrar a Yu-kun, dejar el arma homicida, una alfombra con supuesta sangre de Hide-kun, vamos, estamos hablando de un principiante que se ha puesto nervioso a llevar pruebas a otro lugar —explicó Kyrinnia mostrándose experta, pero ciertamente, tratándose de una espía, no podía esperar menos de ella, puede que haya trabajado encubierto en muchas oportunidades, visto escenas que la mayoría de nosotros desconocemos.

—Tiene razón —interrumpió Mika, otra de las pocas personas que ha visto más que nosotros—. Además, si nos damos cuenta, llevar el cuerpo de Hideki desde la enfermería da mucho más trabajo que el salón de belleza, el cual queda más cerca del patio donde está la tarima, aunque supiéramos la hora del asesinato, esos pasillos son frecuentados por nosotros —En ese momento, la abogada sacó el dibujo que hice del primer piso—. Aquí pueden notarlo claramente.

—Oh, pero que lista la abogada en hacer un mapa —interrumpió Monokuma— Cierto que no les cargué un mapa en sus Rid, que malo soy —manifestó él, haciéndose el arrepentido, aunque no le quedaba para nada bien.

—Hayato fue quien lo hizo, yo sólo le di la idea —respondió la abogada—. En fin, aquí podemos ver la facilidad que tuvo el asesino trasladando el cuerpo desde el salón de belleza.

—¡Bingo, 100 puntos para Gryffindor! —Exclamó Kyrinnia con entusiasmo

—Soy de Ravenclaw... —opuso Mika mientras desviaba su mirada sin causarle gracia el comentario de la espía.

—Pero en el salón de belleza no hay rastros de sangre —detalló Kashiya.

—En eso te equivocas —contradije—. Kyri-san me enseñó un libro que estaba leyendo Kimura-san la última vez que lo vi, el mismo tenía sangre entre sus páginas.

En ese momento, un ruido proveniente de una alarma, sonó. Dejándonos a todos un poco aturdidos.

—Ah, lo siento es mi bebé —manifestó Toshiro sacando la máquina analizadora de sangre que me había enseñado anteriormente—. Ya está listo el resultado —dijo entusiasmado, observando la máquina—, dice que es negativo —nos informó.

—Entonces Kimura-san no murió allí... —manifestó Shichirou.

—No, sólo se trataba de sangre proveniente de la nevera, justo como lo sospeché —manifestó Kyrinia con su mano sobre su barbilla.

—Por lo que el salón de belleza es, en efecto, el sitio del suceso —anunció Mika con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Pe-pero como podremos saber quien lo hizo? —preguntó Ayane nerviosa.

—Creo que deberíamos ahora fijarnos en la hora en que sucedió —señaló Yasu con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Ayane mostrándose algo mareada y desesperada.

—Calma, Nanako-san y Wakahisa-san se encargaron de preguntarle a todos cuando fue la última vez que vimos a Kimura-san —manifesté observando a ambas chicas.

—Así es, la última vez que fue visto fue a las 2 de la tarde por mí y Kyri-san —informó Yumiko.

—¿Enserio fuimos la última en verlo con vida? —preguntó Kyrinnia algo sorprendida.

—Sí, lo que significa que el homicidio tuvo lugar a partir de las 2pm —respondió Yumiko.

—Además, eso explicaría la mochila que fue encontrada arriba donde estaba el cuerpo de Kimura-san —manifesté recordando ése pequeño detalle—, siendo el horario diurno, había mucha posibilidad de ser visto por alguien, el asesino no quería correr tal riesgo, por lo que lo puso en la mochila y lo trasladó hacia la tarima.

—Si lo ponemos de esa manera, estoy segura que el hecho ocurrió de dos a tres de la tarde —manifestó Mika.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Machiko.

—Porque después de reunirnos con los que querían cambiar sus líneas, Ayane y yo nos dirigimos a la tarima a las 3:30 de la tarde, nos quedamos hasta las 10 de la noche, verificando que todo estuviese bien para la obra —explicó la semi-pelirroja.

—¿Pero nadie vio a alguien ir hacia el salón de belleza a esa hora? —Preguntó Noriko— Yo a esa hora me dirigí al gimnasio a practicar un poco de basquetbol.

—Yo estaba en mi habitación a esa hora —añadió Yuki.

—Yo también… —manifestó Shichirou.

—Creo que no hace falta decir, que estuve toda la tarde con Kyri-san en la biblioteca —manifestó Yumiko con serenidad.

—Pues, si nos ponemos a analizar la fuerza de cada quien para cargar una mochila con un cuerpo dentro, las probabilidades quedan en dos —manifestó Kyrinnia.

—¿Hablas de Ogawa-san y Tsukuda-san? —pregunté con mis ojos muy abiertos.

—Hey, a mi no me metan en ese paquete —se defendió el marinero indignado.

—Si me van a regalar un combo tamaño yumbo le entro —manifestó Noriko con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo que te van a dar es una ejecución si es que no se equivocan y nos matan a todos —manifestó Botan con una gota de sudor sobre su frente.

—¡Entonces quiten mi nombre de esa lista! —Ordenó la morena—. Además, ¿Por qué Botan-chan y yo? Yasu-chan también se nota con mucha fuerza.

—Después de las 2 me fui a practicar junto a Kobayashi-san a la sala cerca de la entrada —se defendió el violinista, dándole la razón la suertuda.

—Pero yo ya dije que estaba en el gimnasio —repitió Noriko algo impaciente.

—¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad? —le preguntó Kyrinnia— Y de ser el caso también es muy cerca de todas las escenas de nuestro interés... —señaló con una sonrisa.

—Porque vi a Hideki-chan a las 1.30pm, se fue sin dirigirme la palabra, no sé que haya sido pero ya no lo vi más —explicó la morena.

—Es cierto, Kimura-san no quería verla ni en pintura... —manifesté.

—Entonces estaba molesto conmigo —dijo triste la deportista— No sé que le hice pero a mi me agradaba un montón.

—Creo que Ogawa-chan era realmente ignorante del odio que le tenía Kimura-kun —susurró Ayane a mi lado, pero Noriko no pareció escucharla a pesar de estar a su lado.

—De ser así, entonces nuestra única opción es Tsukuda-san —manifestó Yumiko con seriedad.

—Pero yo también lo vi ese día, a las 11:00 de la mañana que fui junto a Ueda-san a molestarlo un rato —manifestó el marinero—, ¿no es así, Ueda-san?

—Así es —dio la razón el médium— después acompañé a Tsukuda-san un rato a su habitación y me regresé a la mía, creo que eran como las 1:30 de la tarde —detalló.

—Aún es tiempo suficiente como para cometer el delito... —manifestó Kashiya con sus manos juntas.

—Aún tenemos algo que debatir —interrumpió Kyrinnia mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo— Encontré esto en el sitio del suceso —en eso dejó relucir el mechón de cabello color marrón que me mostró en la investigación—. Parece que alguien fue a cortarse el cabello antes de asesinar a Hide-kun.

—Pero los únicos que tienen el cabello marrón con Hayato-chan y Kashiya-chan —manifestó Yuki sorprendido—. Eso es totalmente opuesto a lo que ustedes señalaron anteriormente.

—¡Yo no fui, estuve con Furubashi-san todo el tiempo practicando para la obra en la entrada principal! —dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces fue Fujimoto-kun? —preguntó Machiko mostrando una cara inocente.

—La última vez que lo vi fue a las 10 de la mañana —repetí—. Estaba leyendo un libro, no me corté el cabello, ¿acaso ven alguna diferencia? —me defendí.

—Fujimoto-san, ¿puedes pasarme el libro que leía Kimura-san? —me interrumpió Shichirou—. Quizá... pueda encontrar algo que nos ayude.

—Ya va a empezar con sus cosas fantasmales que no existen —manifestó Ayane con una cara algo asustada.

—Claro —le dije pasándole el libro que curiosamente traje al juicio. El lo tomó y empezó a pasar las páginas, en una de esas, paró y empezó a tocar cuidadosamente, el médium frunció el ceño.

—Rencor... —manifestó—. Esto duele, Kimura-san, dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes? No… no es **ese** Kimura-san —Parpadeé varias veces cuando dijo eso, al parecer Shichirou se intentaba comunicar con Hideki, aunque muchos de los demás lo vieron como si estuviese loco—. ¿Eres su hermana? ¿Mizuki Kimura-san? —Shichirou mostraba mucho dolor.

—Ok, esto se está volviendo absolutamente tenebroso —manifestó Ayane aún más aterrada.

—¡Qué genial! —exclamó Yuki con sus ojos que mostraban un brillo de emoción.

—Los fantasmas no existen, el enano sufre de esquizofrenia —dedujo Toshiro—. No me fiaré en nada de lo que diga, yo me guiaré por la lógica, y digo que el gorila es el único sospechoso —concluyó el científico.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Le preguntó Yasu.

—Ninguno de los dos chicos que tiene el cabello marrón parece tener cambios en su corte, ¿no? Eso sólo nos deja al gorila —explicó el albino con naturalidad.

—Además de ser único lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar el cuerpo —deduje, ya que, si se trataba de Noriko, su cabello no coincidía con el que se encontró. Además, Botan siempre cargaba un gorro...

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó el médium mostrándose algo exaltado— Encontraré algo, sé que podré hacerlo... Tsukuda-san no mataría a su amigo —defendió el más bajo mostrándose algo cansado, aún tocando aquel libro, intentando encontrar algo más.

—Oye amiguito, no te sobre esfuerces —en ese momento que Botan colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Shichirou.

—¡No... tengo que... defender a mi amigo, y si no encuentro nada aquí, seguiré haciéndolo! —exclamó el de cabellos oscuros y piel tan pálida como la de un muerto— ¡Nadie puede decir lo contrario!

—Pero las pruebas...

—¡Que te calles! —Shichirou me interrumpió antes de poder tan siquiera explicar, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, tan enojado, tan a la defensiva, era obvio, porque desde el inicio Botan siempre le tendió la mano a Shichirou, y su amistad fue fortaleciéndose en los días que hemos estado aquí— Tsukuda-san y yo pasamos la tarde juntos, incluso vimos a Kimura-san, después nos separamos y dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, ¿por qué regresaría nuevamente con Kimura-san?

—Porque decidió cortarse el cabello —le respondió Kyrinnia sin rastro de nervios hacia la nueva faceta de Shichirou.

—¿Cómo saben que no es cabello de Fuhimoto-san y Wakahisa-san? —preguntó nuevamente Shichirou, muy alterado.

—Porque ninguno de ellos tiene cambios en su cabello —respondió Toshiro muy convencido de lo que decía.

—¡¿Entonces de quien es el cabello?!

—De Tsukuda-san —le respondí.

—¡No tienes forma de demostrar eso!

—Claro que sí —refuté— Tsukuda-san, ¿puedes quitarte tu gorro? —le pregunté, mirándolo, y él sonrió.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías... —manifestó el marinero mientras se quitaba el gorro, y tal como lo pensé, podían verse cortos cabellos color marrón.

—Entonces tú eres... —susurró Ayane a mi lado.

—¿El asesino? Pues...

—¡No, él no puede ser! —interrumpió Shichirou—. ¡Tiene que haber un error! —insistió el médium.

—Ueda-san... —susurró Kashiya con sus manos unidas, mostrando compasión.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Tsukuda-san es una de las personas que sabía que madrugaba por mi entrenamiento —manifestó el patinador sobre hielo.

—Shichi-kun, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus emociones —manifestó Kyrinnia—. Sé que es difícil, pero a veces incluso tu propio hermano puede estar involucrado en un delito y si las pruebas no dicen lo contrario no puedes hacer nada más.

—Así es —le dio la razón Mika, quien cerró sus ojos— Tsukuda Botan, ¿desea declarar?

—Tsukuda-san fuiste a cortarte el cabello más tarde, ¿no es así? —le pregunté una vez Shichirou guardó silencio.

—Yo... Así es —dijo, sin batallar mucho, ya Shichirou lo había hecho suficiente, Shichirou tenía su mirada hacia abajo, siendo tapado sus ojos por su cabello— Estaba esperando éste momento con tantas ganas. Estaba seguro de que ustedes lo resolverían, chicos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no luces enojado? —preguntó Ayane sorprendida.

—¿A quién le importa los detalles? El tiempo se acaba, y es hora de que Fujimoto Hayato nos cuente todo lo que pasó —manifestó Monokuma con sus manos sobre su boca, luciendo tan inocente.

—¿Q-qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Bueno, no tengo objeciones, Hayato es una buena opción para exponer las conclusiones —aceptó Mika.

—Sí, confiamos en ti, Fujimoto-kun —manifestó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—¡Hayato-chan hagamos justicia! —exclamó Noriko.

—¡Esa era mi línea! —lloriqueó Machiko.

—E-esta bien, lo haré —les dije con una sonrisa algo incómoda. Entonces cerré mis ojos y empecé a narrar: —Los hechos empiezan a partir de las dos de la tarde, mientras Furubashi-san, Wakahisa-san, Mori-san y Kobayashi-san intentaban convencer a Hamasaki-san y Saito-san de cambiar sus líneas, justo Nanako-san y Kyri-san observan a Kimura-san dirigirse al salón de belleza, tanto yo como Yukimura-san nos encontrábamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

 **»** El asesino se dirigió al salón de belleza para cortarse el cabello con el súper estilista de preparatoria; sin embargo, una vez termina su labor, el asesino tomó las tijeras y las dirigió al cuello de Kimura-san, el cual muere por la pérdida de sangre, el asesino al ver todo el salón cubierto de sangre, procede a limpiarlo, para luego transportar el cuerpo a otro lugar, pensando que sería la mejor opción.

 **»** Es por eso que después de limpiar el lugar, toma el bolso que quedaba para colocar el cuerpo y trasladarlo a la tarima que quedaba en el patio, sin notar que dejó uno de sus mechones de cabello en el lugar; debido a la puerta que sirve como atajo, no tuvo problemas en ser visto por alguien. Rápidamente coloca el cuerpo y deja el bolso allí, el cual ya tenía rastros de sangre de Kimura-san, a su vez, coloca una cuerda sobre su cuello y así confundiéramos la causa de muerte.

 **»** Posteriormente, el asesino se va y es cuando la reunión termina, varios se separan para practicar, mientras el asesino aprovecha para controlar la siguiente escena, la enfermería. A los fines de que hubiesen más dudas, coloca sangre en la alfombra de la enfermería, la misma proveniente de la nevera, y cierra los seguros de las puertas de la enfermería, que, por alguna razón que desconozco, están en la parte de afuera. Coloca una almohada entre ellas para que no se cierren y se regresa, y espera a que sea de noche para hacer su último movimiento.

 **»** Una vez el anuncio de Monokuma daba inicio al horario nocturno, el asesino, con la vía libre, se dirige a la pista de patinaje, a los fines de cambiar los zapatos de Yukimura-san, ya que sabía que el mismo madrugaba para entrenar. Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, todos nos preparábamos para la obra, Kimura-san no aparecía, pero jamás pensamos que su cuerpo estaba más cerca de lo que esperábamos...

 **»** Yukimura-san también se retrasaba, pero era porque el plan del asesino estaba dando frutos, se lesionó a causa de los patines nuevos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Como era de esperarse, se quedó encerrado en la misma, observa la sangre, pero no piensa que haya sido por un asesinato, con su propio Rid, logra abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la tarima, y así se dio comienzo a la obra.

 **»** Cuando estaba la escena entre Saito-san y Yukimura-san, el asesino que se encontraba junto a Nanako-san, le muestra una araña, provocando que la misma se asustase y se fuera para atrás, tropezando con la pared, la cual era débil por lo que tembló. Provocando que el cuerpo de Kimura-san cayera junto a la cuerda y pareciera ahorcado.

 **»** Todo esto, sólo pudo ser hecho por una sola persona, ¿no es así, Tsukuda Botan, _Ultimate Sailor_?

—No tengo nada que decir más que admitirlo —dijo con una sonrisa el de contextura fuerte.

—¡Bien, ahora que han decidido, veamos que dicen las votaciones!—En ese momento, nos mostró una pantalla en cada una de nuestros puestos, donde estaban fotos de todos nosotros, claramente ya había llegado ese cruel momento. Votar.

A pesar de que ya no cabían dudas de que Tsukuda había sido el asesino, algo no me dejaba tranquilo, ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo? ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Acaso no quería salir de aquí? Todo eso fue lo que pensé antes de votar por él.

Entonces, Monokuma, con su gran voz entusiasta, mostró otra gran pantalla donde se veía como todos, sin excepción, votaron por Botan.

—¡Y han acertado una vez más, mis queridos y listos reclusos! —Exclamó el oso parlanchín—. Así es, el asesino de Kimura Hideki no es nadie más que Tsukuda Botan —dijo para luego reír cruelmente.

—Sí, sabía que lo lograrían —manifestó Botan con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿por qué reaccionas así? Acabas de ser descubierto —Preguntó Ayane.

—Porque quería que me descubrieran —confesó el marinero.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Yumiko—. ¿Mataste, a sangre fría, a uno de tus amigos para que nosotros lo descubriéramos?

—¡Esperen! —exclamé—. Hay algo que me tiene desorientado —acoté—. Todo lo que dijo Ueda-san sobre la hermana de Kimura-san, ¿tiene esto algo que ver? —le pregunté directamente a Botan.

—Así es, eres muy observador —alagó el marinero—. Kimura-san pensó que yo maté a su hermana hace un año —aquélla confesión provocó cierta tensión en el grupo—. Es por eso que... intentó asesinarme.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —exclamó Noriko con sus ojos muy abiertos, al igual que mucho de los demás, después de todo, jamás pensábamos que Hideki tendría tales sentimientos hostiles.

—Yo vivo en las costas de las áreas más pobres, pero usualmente en la playa se hacían gran cantidad de fiestas, siempre asistían chicas lindas, así que yo y mis amigos nos colábamos y disfrutábamos un rato —comenzó a contar el marinero—. Hace un año, conocí a la hermana de Kimura-san en una de esas fiestas, su nombre era Mizuki Kimura-san claro, yo no sabía que era su hermana porque ni lo conocía a él aún. Sin embargo, uno de mis amigos estaba interesado en ella, por lo que le eché una mano para que hablasen, todo pareció bien, incluso la acompañó de regreso a su casa una vez terminó todo —hizo una pequeña pausa, todos nosotros lo mirábamos con atención, a excepción de Shichirou quien no dejaba de mirar el lado opuesto, eso provocó que Botan suspirara—. Pensé que todo estaba bien, por lo que yo me regresé tranquilo a casa, al día siguiente mi amigo estaba normal, pero tras unas horas, vi que la policía estaba interrogando a varios en el pueblo, mi amigo me dijo que si preguntaban por Mizuki-san, les dijese que se fue sola, y eso fue lo que hice, no quería que mi amigo se metiese en problemas, pero ella estaba desaparecida, le pregunté a mi amigo, y él me dijo que estaba tan borracha que se separó de él tras varios minutos, él decidió que no valía la pena seguirla por lo que se regresó a su casa, yo le creí como idiota, incluso le regañé por dejarla por su cuenta. La verdad aún no sé si así sea, pero lo cierto es que al día siguiente fue encontrado el cuerpo de su hermana en la costa, fue traída por las olas.

—¿Crees que fue tu amigo? —Le pregunté.

—No lo sé... Le dije que no me volviera a hablar a pesar de que me juró que no estaba involucrado. Sin embargo, Kimura-san estaba obsesionado por buscar al asesino de su hermana, por eso pensó que leyendo aquél libro lo descubriría, tal parece alguien de nuestra edad se la pasaba matando jovencitas, en ese aspecto, no creo que mi amigo fuese capaz... Pero ya no sé que creer —respondió Botan muy triste.

—Por eso sentí tanta furia en aquél libro —dijo finalmente Shichirou, quien seguía mirando al suelo.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de su hermana, pero Kimura-san no me oía, sólo pensaba en la venganza, mientras me cortaba el cabello me hablaba de todo eso, y tras terminar, con esas mismas tijeras me quiso matar. Pero, fui rápido, lo esquivé. Intenté hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él procedió a intentar nuevamente matarme, tomé lo primero que pude, que fueron otras tijeras y me defendí, cerré mis ojos, y cuando los abrí, sólo pude ver el cuerpo de Kimura-san botar sangre del cuello, con su boca y ojos muy abiertos. Temblé, me sentí fatal, cuando quite las tijeras, la sangre no paró. Me sentí tan desesperado, iba a decirles los que pasó, pero en ese momento Monokuma apareció.

 _"—Te-tengo que decirle a los demás —dijo Botan mientras temblaba._

 _—Ni creas que podrías hacer eso —en ese momento, fue interrumpido por Monokuma con una voz traviesa—. Una vez matas a alguien, debes impedir que te descubran —le dijo el oso— Si vas y confesar, los mataré a todos sin pestañar, dejándote sólo a ti vivo, para que vivas en ese tormento por el resto de tu vida._

 _—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta?! —exclamó Botan, sin poder evitar decir tales vulgaridades._

 _—Pupupu —Monokuma rio—. No puedes escapar del juego de matanza mutua, por lo que harás lo posible porque no te descubran."_

—Monokuma me dijo que si confesaba en ese momento, todos morirían, y... a pesar de que yo viviría, no pude hacerlo. Preferí hacer lo posible para que el juicio se diera, pero, haciéndome el idiota dejé varias pistas, como lo de mi cabello, el libro, planeé que Yukimura-san fuese sospechoso es porque era uno de los pocos que sabía de su entrenamiento matutino, creo que sólo yo, Ueda-san y Kimura-san, lo sabíamos. Además, sabía sobre lo de los zapatos porque mi padre me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo... Lo de la araña, en realidad no sabía que a Nanako-san le daban miedo, incluso era falsa, quería que todo esto terminara rápido... —Todo aquello, lo dijo con mucha tristeza y arrepentimiento, Monokuma no había hecho nada más que jugar con los sentimientos de Botan, la muerte de Kimura, todo era un juego para él, y eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre del enojo. En ese momento oímos como alguien empezaba a llorar, y ese no era nadie más que Shichirou—. Lo siento, Ueda-san, creo que no podremos ir a navegar como lo prometí cuando saliéramos.

—Eso... es lo de menos... —dijo el pequeño aún llorando—. ¿Por qué lloro? ¿No debería ser la muerte algo normal? —manifestó el médium intentando detener las lágrimas, pero no podía.

—Porque estás apunto de perder a un amigo, quien mató a otro —manifestó Botan con una pequeña sonrisa de compasión — Ueda-san, sé fuerte, tienes mucho potencial, puedes tener más amigos si te esfuerzas, lucha contra la desesperación —animó el marinero—. Te estaré protegiendo desde el más allá, cuando salgas de aquí y veas el mar azul, la brisa sobre tu cara, seré yo saludándote —prometió con una sonrisa.

—Tsukuda-san... —nombró Shichirou sorprendido.

—Bueno, basta de charlas y sentimentalismo —interrumpió Monokuma— ¡Porque ya llegó la hora del castigo! —exclamó para después reír malvadamente.

—¡E-espera, aún tengo mucho que decir, Tsukuda-san! —Shichirou exclamó, y como no lo había hecho nunca desde que llegamos a ese lugar, gritó fuertemente su nombre una y otra vez, mientras Botan sólo sonreía.

Cuando Monokuma presionó el botón, se mostró la pantalla que claramente decía que Tsukuda Botan había sido encontrado culpable, siendo llevado por Monokuma a la fuerza para su castigo.

Sin embargo, esa vez no sólo Botan fue llevado a su castigo, sino que el lugar donde estábamos empezó a temblar, el suelo se abrió y todos nosotros caímos, cerré los ojos del susto, pensé que Monokuma nos ejecutaría también, pero cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí que fuimos llevados a un barco en el medio de un gran tanque de agua, parecía una pecera enorme, una que jamás había visto en mi vida. No sabía como Monokuma había conseguido tal presupuesto, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, Botan se encontraba en el medio de nosotros, y de la nada el bote empezó a presentar signos de hundirse.

"Un capitán siempre se hunde con su barco" Era el título de ésta ejecución.

Botan corrió rápidamente hacia el único bote salvavidas que había, indicándonos que nos subiéramos, todos, poco a poco, fuimos abordando el bote, cuando ya estábamos todos en él, no había espacio para que él entrara, el barco cada vez se hundía más. Shichirou estiró su mano para que el marinero la tomase y se subiera el bote, pero Botan se negó.

Él sonrió y empezó a bajar el bote poco a poco, Shichirou quería evitarlo, pero todos nosotros impedimos que saltase o hiciese otra locura. Una vez el bote llegó al agua, Noriko empezó a remar hasta llegar a la _orilla_. Entonces observamos como un tiburón robótico, en compañía de un Monokuma que lo montaba, se acercaba al barco a toda velocidad, y una vez llegó, dio un brinco hacia Botan que hizo que Monokuma cayera al agua, para luego el tiburón robótico abrir su gran boca y tragarse a Botan y así luego explotar.

—¡Aaah, esto si que ha sido todo un espectáculo, mejor que la muerte de Jack Sparrow! —Exclamó Monokuma, siendo el único emocionado.

—¡¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?! —Exclamó Toshiro agarrándose los cabellos— ¡¿Por qué hay un acuario gigante debajo de una prisión?! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste ese tiburón bomba?! —el científico no dejaba de formular preguntas, mostrándose demasiado exaltado.

—Tú… a pesar de que no ha sido un homicidio intencional, lo has ejecutado… —Mika le dijo, mirándolo con rabia—. Manipulaste todo...

—¿Qué esperabas una sentencia más baja? No cariño esa no son mis reglas aquí —le respondió Monokuma con sus manos sobre su boca.

—Estás preparado para cualquier tipo de ejecución por lo que veo —Detalló Kyrinnia mientras lo miraba fijamente, de manera clamada—. Dime, esto te debió tomar mucho tiempo prepararlo y ya van dos ejecuciones que son "perfectas" para el _Ultimate_ que ha resultado asesino, las coincidencias no existen, desde el principio pensabas someternos a esto, ¿no es así? —interrogó la espía, Monokuma por su parte se quedó callado.

—También me resulta curioso como puedes ser tan espontáneo —se unió Yasu, mirándolo fríamente— ¿No hablarás?

—Pupupu, todo a su tiempo, reclusos, aún es muy temprano, eso sería spoiler —manifestó con su humor de regreso—. Por el momento llegó la hora de irme, nos vemos —dijo para luego desaparecer.

Aún no podía creerlo, Botan decidió salvarnos a todos, quería confesar antes de someterse a otro juicio del horror, pero Monokuma lo amenazó con matarnos sino hacía lo que decía. Era injusto, inhumano, enfermo. Apreté los puños del coraje, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más soportaríamos esto?

A mi lado escucho las lágrimas de Shichirou, no tenía palabras que decir.

—Ueda-san, sé que es difícil, pero no podemos rendirnos —Dijo Kashiya, quien anteriormente perdió a Tomoko, la secretaria colocó su mano sobre su hombro y éste se secó las lágrimas, asintiendo lentamente.

—Sí… tienes razón —manifestó en voz baja, para luego levantar la mirada—. Kimura-san, no estés molesto con Tsukuda-san, es una persona amable, yo… prometo que descubriré al asesino de tu hermana —dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirando hacia arriba, como si de verdad Hideki lo estuviese oyendo, o quizá ese si era el caso.

Sea lo que fuera, yo también quería que me escuchasen.

—Kimura-san, Tsukuda-san, Tachibana-san, Ichijou-san, no nos rendiremos… —dije con firmeza.

Porque siempre hay esperanza.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Por fin pude actualizar! Dios, no saben cuantas vueltas le di a este capítulo, a pesar de que ya tenía todo se me hizo muy difícil plasmarlo, el capítulo nunca me convencía pero ya por fin está hecho, espero les haya gustado ¿qué les pareció? A la final Botan fue el asesino, pero no quiso hacerlo, realmente fue un accidente, pero Monokuma se aprovechó de él, vaya, esto está cada vez más difícil para nuestros chicos, ¿quien será el siguiente? Bueno, tienen mucho tiempo para pensar ya que estoy bien lenta escribiendo xD.

 **Curiosidades:** Botan Tsukuda. Ultimate Sailor. Altura 1.85cm. Peso 80kg. Fecha de nacimiento 09 de Diciembre(Sagitario). Su nombre significa "larga vida" y su apellido "campo de arroz cultivado". Su comida siempre debe tener pescado. Ama ver el amanecer. Su cabello es muy corto y de color marrón, sus ojos son marrones y piel trigueña. Su vestimenta es como la de un marinero, se pueden notar sus grandes músculos y cuadros. **EXTRAS: 1.** Su sueño es ser capitán y pescar una ballena. **2.** Antes pensé en colocarlo como el super corredor de caballos de preparatoria, pero terminó siendo el marinero.


	7. Capítulo III parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Todas las advertencias se establecieron en el prólogo.

 **Recomendaciones:** Para una mejor experiencia, se recomienda escuchar OST de los juegos de Danganronpa.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Parte 1**

 **Las escaleras del destino**

* * *

Caminar se hacía más difícil en estos pasillos cada vez más solos. Ya habíamos perdido a cuatro de nuestros compañeros, y si nadie venía a rescatarnos, si Monokuma seguía haciendo de las suyas, era probable que siguiesen disminuyendo. Tenía miedo, si bien no tenía razones de porqué matar a alguien, no sabía con certeza si alguien ya tenía pensado asesinarme.

Sin embargo, el apego a la esperanza me hacía seguir adelante. Pero sabía que no podía confiar al 100% en todos, posiblemente en nadie estando en esa situación, por más que me doliera, es posible que lo que Mika hacía era lo mejor; a pesar de que me haya dicho que confiaba en mí por lo que he hecho y demostrado.

—¡Hayato-chan! —En ese momento, fui sorprendido por Noriko, quien me saltó encima. La chica era muy alta y fuerte por lo que su peso casi me hace caer.

—Ogawa-san, ¿qué sucede? —dije lentamente. Casi no podía respirar por el apretón que me hacía la deportista extrema.

—Nada, sólo te daba un abrazo de apoyo —manifestó mientras dejaba de "abrazarme"—. Sé lo mucho que te duele perder a dos amigos más, no digo que a mí no me duela, pero siempre he dicho que estoy en este mundo para hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

—¿Es eso? Pues, gracias —le respondí con una sonrisa. No podía negar que a pesar de ser una chica que mostraba despreocupación, era en realidad muy encantadora y que se preocupaba por los demás.

—Ven, tenemos que ir a desayunar —manifestó la de ojos azules para seguir su camino hasta el comedor, por lo que la seguí hasta allá, donde estaban todos unidos menos Yumiko y Kashiya.

—Ueda-san está más energético el día de hoy —manifestó Machiko, quien estaba al lado del médium el cual comía más de lo que estábamos acostumbrados a ver.

—A Tsukuda-san no le gustaría verme triste por lo ocurrido —declaró el de hebras oscuras—. Estoy dando lo mejor de mí, necesito tener energía y motivación para que todos salgamos de aquí.

—¡Así se habla! —apoyó Noriko uniéndose a la conversación.

—Me agrada verlos tan alegres —manifestó Kyrinnia quien estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado, bebiéndose su usual café negro.

—Así es, Monokuma no se puede salir con la suya, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello —se animó Yuki levantándose de su asiento con mucha seguridad.

—Después de distorsionar la verdadera justicia, Monokuma sólo merece una cosa, y es ser capturado, será él quien pague por sus crímenes —se unió Mika mostrando certeza.

—¡Por los estudiantes de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza! —exclamó el científico mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dirigía su brazo hacia arriba el cual tenía sostenido un jugo de naranja, concluyendo el discurso con un brindis.

Se me hacía difícil no poder confiar en ellos, porque mientras más pasábamos tiempo aquí, más cariño les tomaba.

—¡Chicos! —En ese momento, escuchamos la voz de Kashiya, aunque no vimos que haya entrado a la cafetería— ¡Por aquí arriba! —Todos subimos la mirada, observando a la secretaria saludar desde unos barandales que estaban arriba de la cafetería, nunca les había tomado tanta importancia como ahora, a su lado estaba Yumiko— ¡Han abierto las escaleras para ir al segundo piso! —informó.

—Un nuevo piso… quizá podríamos encontrar alguna pista —manifestó Yasu mientras se levantaba.

—¿Les parece bien separarnos en grupo? —preguntó Mika.

—Excelente idea, voy contigo —decidió Ayane provocando que una gota de sudor saliese de la abogada.

—Podemos ir en grupos de tres, yo me uno a ustedes —Sugirió Yuki, el patinador sobre hielo quien solía hacer a Mika sonrojar.

—No tengo objeción… —manifestó Mika.

Entonces así quedamos, Machiko había hecho equipo con Toshiro, como era de esperarse, a su vez Noriko se les unió. Yasu decidió ir con Kashiya y Yumiko, quienes descubrieron que el segundo piso estaba abierto, y por mi parte, hice equipo con Shichirou y Kyrinnia.

Al ser los últimos, terminamos inspeccionando una de las últimas salas, la cual era enorme y repleta de computadoras, a su vez una gran pantalla al frente de todas, me sentía como en esas películas donde dirigías ataques nucleares, o naves espaciales, no me gustaban mucho ese tipo de películas, pero a mi hermano les encantaban y ciertamente me ponía a verlas con él.

—Vaya… esto es… —Kyrinnia era quien lucía más impresionada que nosotros, se había colocado de frente de ambos.

—¿Sucede algo Kyri-san? —le pregunté, colocándome a su lado derecho, Shichirou se puso a su otro lado.

—Es una Sala de Operaciones —respondió—. Recuerdo haber estado mucho en una de estas —ella sonrió mientras tocaba la mesa con nostalgia—. Desde que me dedico a ser una espía, el terrorismo nunca ha descansado, mi trabajo consiste en prevenirlo y sin embargo… —en ese momento observé como el rostro de Kyrinnia se volvió rígido.

—Hey, está bien, no ha pasado nada… —intenté calmarla, pero esta por el contrario rio.

—Haya-kun, esto va más allá de un simple secuestro a unos estudiantes —sus ojos rosas se encontraron con los míos, Kyrinnia era de mi estatura, ojos pequeños pero expresivos, como si vieran atreves de mí, su sonrisa era delicada pero solía incomodarme, aunque tenía un lindo lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Shichirou, a lo que la espía se giró para verlo, luego observó la gran pantalla del frente.

—Esto es obra de terroristas.

—¡Espera! —exclamé—. ¿Por qué unos terroristas secuestrarían a unos simples estudiantes? —le pregunté exaltado.

—No somos simples estudiantes, lo sabes —ella me miró de nuevo—. Somos estudiantes especiales, poseedores de talentos que nos hacen lo que somos, que nos hacen ser parte de la Academia Kibougamine.

—Aun así, ¿por qué? —estaba temblando, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía miedo, quería a mi hermano, a mis padres.

—Porque somos la esperanza del planeta —respondió Shichirou con voz calmada. Kyrinnia afirmó.

—Si la esperanza se acaba, sólo quedaría desesperación —finalizó la espía.

El silencio se había hecho rotundo, no encontraba las palabras, aún mi cerebro analizaba la información. Pero todo tenía sentido, sólo un grupo tan grande, como el que formaban los terroristas, podía ser capaz, una vez listos, de secuestrarnos y cortar toda comunicación con el mundo exterior; ellos no querían dinero por nuestro rescate, siendo estudiantes "especiales", o mejor dicho, la esperanza del mundo, su único objetivo era destruirlo. Pero…

¿Éramos los únicos alumnos en esta situación?

—Saldremos de esta, no importa que, la esperanza siempre gana —volteé para observar a Shichirou, sonriendo ligeramente, mostrando confianza—. Tú lo sabes Fujimoto-san, y aunque no lo creas, tu alma es la más fuerte de todas aquí.

—No lo creo —le respondí apenado.

—Lo es —dijo con certeza—. Eres capaz de dirigirnos y de mantenernos con fuerza, cada uno de nosotros tenemos dones distintos, pero siempre hay uno de cada grupo que es quien nos guía. Siento mucha fuerza en ti —aclaró.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shichi-kun —se unió Kyrinnia—. Te subestimas, pero poco a poco demuestras que eres más de lo que demuestras. Seguramente pronto te darás cuenta.

 _"Deberías dejar de subestimarte."_

Escuché una extraña voz en mi cabeza, bueno, no, era una conocida, pero no sabía de quien se trataba, sin embargo, se sentía como alguien muy cercano a mí, eso era lo que mi corazón dictaba.

—¿Vamos a investigar las demás habitaciones? —les pregunté, intentando ignorar el pequeño dolor de cabeza que aquello me había provocado.

Seguimos con nuestro recorrido, llegando al final del pasillo, donde había otra zona bloqueada y al otro lado una puerta, la cual al abrir no era nada más que una pequeña sala donde se guardaban productos de limpieza, o la sala del conserje, todo repleto de telarañas.

—No luce como algo muy productivo —manifestó Shichirou.

—Tienes razón, mejor nos regresamos —le dije para luego cerrar la puerta.

—¡Chicos! —en eso volteé, observando como Yuki se acercaba a nosotros algo acelerada— ¡Lo siento, pero tenemos que regresar rápido a la cafetería, todos están reunidos! —exclamó el patinador sobre hielo.

—Está bien —dije, a pesar de que quería seguir viendo las demás habitaciones. Pero sin objeción alguna, nos dirigimos hasta la cafetería, donde estaban los demás reunidos.

—Muy bien, ya están todos ¿puedes decirnos que es tan importante? —preguntó el científico a la abogada, quien enseguida se levantó de su asiento.

—Disculpen esta repentina situación, pero esto es importante —inició Mika—. Pero nuestro grupo consiguió esto en una de las salas nuevas abiertas —tras decir eso, la abogada sacó una fotografía y la colocó de frente a nosotros para que todos la viéramos.

Quedé paralizado al observar una foto de Tomoko, abrazando a Ken y a Botan atrás, sonriendo como si hubiese salido accidentalmente en la foto pero aun así no le molestó hacer caras cómicas.

—¿Y estos tres cuando se tomaron esa foto? —Preguntó Noriko—. Aquí no hay cámaras para hacer eso, ni mucho menos celulares.

—No, mira bien, eso no fue aquí —dije tras observarla con más detalle—. Fue en la Academia Kibougamine, fíjense, tienen los uniformes —lo recuerdo, el uniforme que me puse para ir a mi primer día en la academia, ¿por qué si me secuestraron ese día no tengo mi uniforme? ¿Y esta foto qué significa?

—¿Ellos ya asistían a esa academia? —preguntó Toshiro.

—¿Es que acaso ellos eran parte de este secuestro? —prosiguió Noriko.

—Si es así… ¿Por qué matarse entre ellos? —cuestionó Machiko.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó Kashiya—. Tachibana-san jamás estaría de acuerdo con esto, ¿es que desconfían de nuestros amigos? —preguntó a todos con ojos lagrimosos.

—Tsukuda-san tampoco pudo hacerlo, él ni siquiera quiso matar a Kimura-san, él no podría… —Shichirou defendía a su amigo.

—¿No han pensado que quizá borraron nuestros recuerdos? —Todos volteamos a ver a la _Ultimate Spy_ , quien se había mantenido un rato en silencio— ¿Recuerdan lo que dije acerca de una organización terrorista? —nos preguntó a Shichirou y a mí, ambos afirmamos con nuestra cabeza—. Esto no sería la primera vez, estos tipos… están determinados a destruirnos.

—Hablas como si supieras más —manifestó Maki, observándola con sospecha, pero la espía se mantuvo en silencio.

—¡Esperen! —Interrumpió el científico—. Están hablando de algo como borrar los recuerdos, ¿qué tipo de ciencia es esa? ¡Nunca he llegado tan lejos! —exclamó Toshiro, se veía muy confundido.

—Los alienígenas podrían hacerlo, ellos tienen la más alta tecnología —manifestó Machiko, la estudiante "suertuda".

—Kobayashi-chan ya basta, no puedes ir por allí diciendo que todo lo que nos pasa es obra de los alienígenas. Es simplemente imposible —contradijo la directora de cine.

—¡Silencio! —Nuevamente interrumpió Toshiro— ¿Entonces ya nos conocíamos antes? Esto no lo creo, veo más factible que esa foto sea una edición por Monokuma para confundirnos, es sólo eso.

—¿Ah? ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? —En ese momento, apareció Monokuma—. No me quieran tanto —manifestó mostrando alegría.

—Deja las tonterías y dinos, ¿esta fotografía es falsa? —preguntó Mika, quien sostenía aún la foto.

—Esa fotografía es totalmente real —respondió el oso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ellos se conocían? ¿Si fueron borrados nuestros recuerdos? —siguió interrogando Toshiro.

—Mmm, quien sabe, quien sabe —Monokuma nos dio la espalda— ¡No puedo decirles más porque sería spoilers!

—¡A quien le importan los malditos spoilers! —exclamó el científico. Observé que Ayane estuvo por hablar, pero prefirió quedarse callada—, quiero una explicación. Dicen que borrar nuestros recuerdos es posible, que pudimos pasar tiempo en la academia y por ende ya nos conocíamos, ¿es eso verdad o no? ¿Realmente es posible borrar nuestros recuerdos? —Toshiro parecía más impactado y curioso por los métodos realizados que el _por qué_ y _quién_.

—Te responderé con otra pregunta, ¿es posible realizar un maquillaje que te haga lucir como otra persona sin hacer muchos detalles como un maquillaje normal, así como si fuese una máscara completa? ¿O un reconocedor de sangre más rápido que cualquier otro aparato en el mundo? —le dijo Monokuma, mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro que sí, yo los creé —le respondió Toshiro de brazos cruzados— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Ush, para ser el _Ultimate Scientific_ eres realmente idiota —se burló Monokuma—. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que darles todas las respuestas a niños como ustedes, ¡así que ahí se ven! —el oso robótico se había ido, Toshiro intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo, el mismo se tiró en el piso.

—Toshiro-sama… —Machiko se había acercado a él, quien se había arrodillado en el piso.

—Borrar memorias, borrar memorias… —el albino lucía muy desconcertado—. Pero claro… —en eso alzó la cabeza, luciendo sus ojos rojos muy brillosos—. Esto fue obra de otro estudiante con talento.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién podría hacer eso? ¿El súper estudiante borrador de memoria de preparatoria? —manifestó Noriko quien no se tomó enserio lo dicho Toshiro, sin embargo, yo si lo veía lógico…

—El Súper Neurólogo Definitivo —manifesté provocando que todos me mirasen.

—Así es, es un genio… —alagó Toshiro.

—Entonces… esta foto… ¿es real? —preguntó Yuki.

—¡Yo sigo sin creerlo! —Exclamó Ayane— ¿no lo ven? Esto es estúpido, ¿habernos conocido antes? ¿Haber ido a la academia? ¡Patrañas! —la directora de cine lucía muy enojada.

—No hay suficientes pruebas, es cierto, pero hay una posibilidad, tampoco es que pueda creer que he olvidado el tiempo que se supone pude haber pasado con ustedes… no es fácil —manifestó Mika.

—Si no es así, entonces la única opción, si es que esta foto es "real" como dice Monokuma, que Tachibana-san, Ichijou-san y Tsukuda-san estaban juntos desde el principio en todo esto, y quien sabe, quizá Kimura-san —en eso habló Yasu, el violinista, quien era uno de los que había pasado tiempo sin dirigir la palabra, sólo analizando la situación.

—¡Es falsa, no puede ser de otra manera! —Exclamó Kashiya—. Nanako-san, tú… ¿No crees que Tachibana-san pudiera traicionarnos, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es inaudito —se unió la arquera—. Pero borrar nuestros recuerdos tampoco es posible.

—Chicos, ya no podemos hacer nada —llamé la atención de todos—. Si es cierto o no, esto no cambia el hecho de que nuestros amigos murieron y Monokuma quiere seguir dándonos motivos para matarnos entre nosotros, como salir, ver a nuestros familiares, haciéndonos discutir…

—Hayato tiene razón —apoyó Mika—, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, posiblemente encontremos otra pista que nos lleve a la verdad y…

—Lo único que nos llevará a la verdad es recuperar nuestros recuerdos —manifestó Toshiro mientras se levantaba del piso, a su lado Machiko lo sostenía del brazo, preocupada—. Esto va más allá de mis conocimientos, pero encontraré una respuesta, los salvaré —dijo determinado y sin más se fue de la cafetería junto a Machiko, quien lo siguió automáticamente.

—Espero que se encuentre bien… —manifestó Yuki.

—Lo estará, seguro fue a jugar con sus jugueticos y su chica alienígena —manifestó Ayane despreocupada mientras llevaba su vaso de jugo a la boca.

—Eso se escuchó **muy** mal —bromeó Noriko haciendo que la directora de cina escupiese su jugo, un poco sonrojada.

—¡No lo dije de esa manera! —la reacción de Ayane había hecho reír demás a Noriko.

Por otro lado, personas como Kashiya, Yumiko y Yasu, se habían ido de la cafetería en silencio, alguno lo notamos y no pudimos evitar comentar.

—Lucen pensativos —manifestó Shichirou.

—Seguramente aún piensan en la foto —dijo Kyrinnia—. Sé que lo que voy a decir no suena alentador, pero quizá Monokuma dice la verdad, esa foto es real.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo en que fueron borrados nuestros recuerdos —manifestó Shichirou, la espía afirmó suavemente.

—Si es así, más que nunca debemos estar unidos —anuncié— ¿no suena bien habernos conocido antes? Sinceramente, ustedes forman parte importante de mí, pensar que esta no fue la situación en que nos conocimos, me da… una sensación más feliz ¿me entienden?

—Sí, se siente más reconfortable —respondió Yuki con una sonrisa—. Estoy seguro de que en dado caso, fuimos buenos amigos —el patinador sobre hielo se mostraba más animado, yo asentí.

—Seguramente "nuestros yo del pasado" nos alentarían a seguir adelante —manifesté convencido observando la palma de mi mano, la cual cerré en un puño y luego miré a los que allí se encontraban con una sonrisa, ellos también sonreían.

—¡Así será, estaremos unidos hasta el final! —exclamó Noriko con una gran sonrisa. La voz de la deportista extrema solía ser más alta que la de todos en general.

—¿Mi yo del pasado habrá hecho una gran película? —se cuestionó Ayane, mientras colocaba su dedo sobre su barbilla pensativa.

—Jaja, estoy segura que sí —le respondió Mika con una risa tierna.

 _Mi yo del pasado_.

¿Me pregunto qué clase de cosas hice? ¿Acaso tiene que ver... con aquella voz, esas personas a quienes no les podía ver la cara…?

—Te dije que podrías guiarnos al mejor camino —me dijo Kyrinnia, una vez los demás ya estaban distraídos.

—No es para tanto —negué. Provocando que la espía sonriera en respuesta, ella seguía creyéndome modesto. Yo sólo hacía lo que creía correcto, eso era todo.

Después de dar concluida la conversación, todos se dispersaron nuevamente, por mi cuenta, decidí investigar las nuevas zonas descubiertas. Sin embargo, al subir por las escaleras, me encontré a Kashiya por los pasillos, quise verificar que se encontraba bien, así que me acerqué.

—Oh, Fujimoto-san —dijo, lucía distraída.

—Quería saber si estabas bien, te fuiste de repente de la cafetería y…

—Lo lamento —interrumpió—. Quería pensar… había mucho que procesar y… no quería seguir viendo como desconfían de alguien como Tachibana-san.

—No desconfiamos de ella —contradije—. Desconfiamos de Monokuma, pero sabes que hay probabilidades de que esa foto sea verdadera, eso no convierte a los que están en esa foto como traidores.

—¿Y qué es entonces? —preguntó la secretaria.

—Algo por lo que Monokuma quiere que discutamos y terminemos haciendo lo que él quiere, matarnos entre sí. Y no podemos dejarlo hacer eso.

—¿Entonces no creer que Tachibana-san sea una traidora? —me preguntó, mirándome de frente, con algo de timidez.

—No creo que ninguno sea un traidor —la chica sonrió tras decir esas palabras—. Lo único que quiere Monokuma es dividirnos, pero no lo logrará. Si es cierto lo del borrado de memoria, estoy feliz de haberlos conocido en otras circunstancias.

—También me agrada pensar en eso —admitió la de hebras marrones.

Una vez Kashiya se sintió más alegre tras una larga conversación acerca de lo mucho que come y nada que engordaba, era como un barril sin fondo. Al final, la secretaria se fue en búsqueda de Yumiko quien también lucía triste por lo ocurrido y decidió darle apoyo, lo cual me parecía muy bien, por lo que seguí mi camino dirigiéndome a una de las salas que no había investigado.

Al entrar observé una gran sala de juegos, una mesa de ping-pong, unas tres máquinas de juegos, cartas, ajedrez, entre otras cosas que no logré detallar ya que sólo pude observar como Mika y Yuki jugaban ping-pong muy concentrados mientras que Ayane animaba a la abogada. Duraron unos minutos hasta que por fin hubo un ganador, y ese había sido Yuki.

—¡Trampa, es imposible que hayas ganado! —exclamó Ayane.

—Fue una buena partida —manifestó Mika algo agotada, se notaba que habían durado cierto tiempo allí.

—¡Eres muy buena Mika-san! —dijo Yuki muy animado, provocando un leve sonrojo en la de orbes grises.

—N-no es para tanto…

—Hey, hey, Fujimoto-kun —Ayane me susurraba mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba con ella.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Mika.

—¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Fujimoto-kun, así que volvemos luego! —se excusó la directora de cine mientras aceleraba el paso y me llevaba a rastras, ya sabía que pasaba, definitivamente lo había hecho apropósito.

—Supongo que lo necesitan —manifesté ya encontrándome solo junto a Ayane.

—¡Claro que sí, Mika-chan es muy tímida cuando alguien le gusta! —Exclamó Ayane—. Ok, la entiendo, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar en este horrible lugar y ella no hace nada al respecto —dijo enojada.

—Sé que es así, pero no la aceleres, igual es un buen paso para iniciar —giré mi mirada hacia la puerta, casi inconsciente.

—¿También te gusta Mika-chan? —me preguntó la de hebras moradas.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no —dije con algo de vergüenza, es decir, sí era bonita e inteligente, pero no era como para llegar a ese extremo.

—Seguramente no te has dado cuenta —dijo ella de manera burlona mientras se reía un poco—. Bueno, regresaré a mi habitación, no tengo pensado regresar con estos dos tortolos.

Ambos nos despedimos, ella había bajado pero yo seguí en mi investigación, en la siguiente sala, se encontraba un pequeño despacho, con algunos archivos, donde estaba Shichirou buscando dentro de ellos, también había escritorio sucio repleto de papeles, las ventanas estaban totalmente selladas, como todas las demás en esta prisión.

—¿Has encontrado algo útil? —le pregunté al médium mientras me le acercaba.

—No, todo está vacío —me respondió el pelinegro—. Aquí fue donde Saito-san encontró la fotografía.

—¿Crees que Monokuma la dejó aquí apropósito? —el más bajo negó con su cabeza.

—Saito-san la encontró escondida en un lugar secreto del escritorio —dijo este, dejándome algo confundido.

—¿Y cómo supo ella que tenía un lugar secreto? —le pregunté a pesar de que presentía que no sabía la respuesta.

—No lo sé, fue lo que me dijo Hamasaki-san. Tampoco es que le haya preguntado…

Era curioso, tampoco es que pensaba que Mika _quizá_ lo sabía de antemano, pero era algo importante y que no podía dejar pasar, por lo que decidí preguntarle cuando tuviera la ocasión.

—Creo que ya no se encontrará nada útil por aquí —manifestó el chico, cerrando el último archivo.

—Deberías descansar, con todo esto, incluso yo estoy cansado.

—Kyri-san está buscando también en la Sala de Operaciones, siento que debo ser más útil —dijo el chico, mirándome de frente, eso era un gran cambio en él, quien solía mirar al suelo.

—Lo eres, has ayudado en los casos y…

—Quiero colaborar en salir de aquí, no en ayudar a qué amigo mató a otro amigo —dijo con una determinación que incluso me hizo sentir petrificado.

—Lo harás, lo haremos —prometí—. Podemos ir a ver a Kyri-san, posible necesite ayuda —tras decir eso, Shichirou asintió con la cabeza y me acompañó a la Sala de Operaciones, donde estaba Kyrinnia tecleando en una de las computadoras.

Palabras como acceso denegado se escuchaban repetidas veces mientras nos acercábamos a ella. Observamos como la computadora pedía una contraseña y ella intentaba adivinarla.

—Eso luce muy complicado —le dije, logrando que ella se percatara de nuestra presencia y volteara por unos segundos, para luego seguir con la computadora, intentando con otra contraseña fallida.

—Es un asco, tendré que intentar hackearlo, y no soy la mejor en ese campo… —dijo con desanimo.

—¿Pero podrías lograrlo? —preguntó Shichirou.

—Podría… tal vez… pero tardaría unos días, no estoy segura —respondió la rubia.

—¿Furubashi-san no podría ayudar? —cuestioné.

—Toshi-kun es un chico listo, sí, pero esto es más informático y tedioso, además no quiere salir de su habitación desde lo de esta mañana, ya fui a verlo —manifestó la espía resignada.

No me parecía raro que el científico se encerrase en su habitación, seguramente la estudiante suertuda estaría con él. Sin embargo, me parecía fuera de lo común que no quisiera ayudar en algo, no solía negarse así como así, ¿estaría ocupado con un nuevo invento?

Decidí irme, pero por su parte, Shichirou se quedó junto a la espía, a pesar de que no tenía conocimientos informáticos, la espía aceptó que algo de compañía no estaría demás, puesto a que solía aburrirse con facilidad de las cosas y era algo en lo que no quería rendirse.

Al salir de la Sala de Operaciones, observé a Noriko caminar por los pasillos, aunque ella misma lucía perdida.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a la trigueña de ojos azules.

—¡Que estoy aburrida! —exclamó ella muy obstinada—. No hay nadie disponible con quien jugar —dijo casi lloriqueando.

—Yo podría… No estoy haciendo nada —al decirle eso, a la deportista le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Perfecto, primero una carrera al gimnasio y luego una partida de basquetbol! —dijo ella para luego iniciar a correr, sin siquiera contar para dar inicio a la dichosa carrera, por lo que tuve que correr casi se inmediato para seguirla, pero obviamente no pude ganarle—. Ayane-chan me dijo que no me acercara a la Sala de Juegos porque hay dos tortolos coqueteando, así que el mejor lugar para divertirse es aquí —manifestó.

—No lo dudo —dije ya cansado por la carrera que habíamos echado, pero ahora es que faltaba porque Noriko tenía muchas ganas de jugar basquetbol, y ahora me arrepentía de haberme ofrecido a jugar, esa chica tenía mucha energía.

—Recuerdo que me perdía todo el día jugando deportes con los chicos jóvenes del edificio —anunció Noriko, después de una larga partida que me había dejado muerto.

—¿Cómo te volviste la súper deportista extrema ahora que lo pienso? —pregunté curioso.

—Oh, bueno, sabes que mi padre me llevaba de caza, eso a veces era por días en lugares muy grandes, sabanas, bosques, ríos, en fin —ella pausó un poco—. En una de esas me perdí —dijo sonriendo sin vergüenza mientras colocaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza—. Pasé como tres días pérdida, en realidad creo que a mis padres no les importó, terminé sobreviviente a la naturaleza, escalando montañas, en una de esas, conseguí instrumentos de una de esas personas que hacían deportes extremos y los esqueletos de alguien, al parecer le había picado una araña venenosa, no sé, pero me los llevé y practiqué muchos deportes extremos, viendo lo fácil que se me hacía, además no sufro de algo como miedo a las alturas o al peligro —manifestó orgullosa.

—¿Y lograste regresar en tres días? —pregunté impresionado, no debería subestimar a esta chica sin temor al peligro.

—Sí, encontré un pueblo donde pude llamar a mis padres, muchos de allí se enteraron de lo que hice y me contrataron para varias series de ese tipo, recuerdo que mis padres empezaron a interesarse por mí cuando vieron la cantidad de dinero que ganaba, después de todo, veníamos de una economía muy baja —declaró la rubia—. Así fue como la academia me reconoció y me invitó.

—Lo dices y no puedo creerlo —dije incrédulo—. Pensar que a mí me reconocieron por accidente.

—Jaja, no puedo creerlo Hayato-chan, con tu talento podrías vender bastante a los ricos coleccionistas de obras artísticas originales —dijo ella en tono de broma.

—Pues sí, un día me encontraba en el parque con mi bloc de dibujo, y de casualidad, una de esas hijas de personas ricas, curiosa por el mundo más abajo, me descubrió y empezó a comprarme, no pasó mucho cuando empecé a ser reconocido —dije con una sonrisa penosa.

—Y así el _Ultimate Artist_ renació del fuego —empezó a contar ella como si fuese historia de héroes.

—¡Espera, tampoco es que sea un fénix! —Exclamé y ella se rio fuertemente.

En ese momento, la alarma sonó, indicándonos que ya era el horario nocturno. Ambos decidimos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, me encontraba realmente cansado, Noriko era una persona muy energética a la que no se le podía seguir fácilmente, pero era agradable.

Ya en mi habitación, decidí cerrar los ojos e irme a dormir, había caído rápidamente en el sueño aquel día.

Cuando desperté sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, posiblemente la situación de ayer me hizo soñar con que todos estábamos juntos, asistiendo a clases en la Academia Kibougamine, los que ya no estaban con nosotros, estaban vivos y sonrientes, no había nada que me haría más feliz que eso.

Me quedé unos minutos más en cama hasta que escuché la alarma de Monokuma indicando que ya era el horario diurno, por lo que me levanté, me di una ducha y me arreglé para ir a desayunar junto a los demás.

Al entrar en la cafetería, Kyrinnia, Kashiya, Mika, Ayane, Noriko, Yuki y Shichirou se encontraban allí. Yo me había tardado un poco, así que pensé que ya todos estarían allí. El desayuno procedió, pero los restantes nunca llegaron.

—Por lo que veo esos cuatro no vendrán —manifestó Kyrinnia.

—Nanako-san sigue muy afectada por lo de ayer —alegó Kashiya, con una faceta triste y preocupada por la arquera.

—Yo vi a Kobayashi-san salir de la cafetería cuando llegaba, me dijo que le llevaría de comer a Furubashi-san, quien no quiere salir de su habitación, al parecer ella ha estado con él todo este tiempo —agregó Yuki.

—Y no sabemos nada de Yasu —finalizó Mika.

—Hay que intentar hablar con ellos —les dije.

—¿Y decirles qué? No creo que ese científico con su conejillo de indias quieran abrirnos la puerta para hablar —manifestó Ayane.

—Hayato tiene razón, tenemos que intentarlo —se unió Mika—. No queremos que haya discordias entre nosotros, es lo que Monokuma quiere.

—¡Entonces comienza la operación animar a nuestros amigos! —manifestó Noriko mientras se levantaba de la silla y se colocaba encima de la mesa, siendo regañada instantáneamente por Mika y todos los presentes nos reímos por ello.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, decidí ir en búsqueda de Toshiro y Machiko, quienes estaban en la habitación del primer nombrado. Toqué la puerta, insistente, y tras unos minutos, la chica de cabello y ojos azules abrió.

—¿Qué sucede? Toshiro-sama está ocupado en este momento —informó la suertuda, atrás de ella podía escuchar varios sonidos, Toshiro estaba planeando algo, sólo esperaba no fuese algún invento que alterase nuestro bienestar como en el caso de Ken.

—Me gustaría hablar con ustedes —le dije—. No queremos estar divididos…

—Oh, pero no lo estamos, Toshiro-sama hace lo mejor que puede para nosotros —manifestó Machiko—. Él nos salvará, nos dará la respuesta que queremos —dijo esperanzada—. Pero para eso no debemos interrumpirlo, yo sólo lo ayudo a mantenerse fuerte, no puedo dejarlo sin comer.

—Lo entiendo… Kobayashi-san, confiamos en él, sólo… no dejes que Furubashi-san termine en la locura… —le dije y ella afirmó, sabiendo a lo que me refería, a veces las ganas de ayudar y no poder hacerlo rápidamente, nos llevaba a la locura y no queríamos eso.

Machiko cerró la puerta una vez terminamos de hablar, por lo que me dirigí a las habitaciones de Yasu y Yumiko, pero ninguno de los dos abrió, posiblemente no se encontraban allí. Visto eso, decidí caminar por los pasillos de la prisión.

En el segundo piso, me dirigí a una de las puertas después de la Sala de Operaciones, la cual cuando la abrí, era el lugar donde Kashiya y Yumiko nos habían avisado sobre el segundo piso, y el cual, daba vista hacia la cafetería, y ahí mismo se encontraba Mika.

—Oh, me encontraste —me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que estarías con Yukimura-san —bromeé a lo que ella se sonrojó tiernamente.

—¡Todos nos separamos para buscar a Yasu y Yumiko! —Exclamó ella.

—Lo sé, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa.

—¡N-no lo estoy! —tartamudeó—. Yuki no me gusta, sólo… ¡soy su fan! Me gustan mucho los deportes, siempre lo veía en la televisión cuando había torneos de patinaje sobre hielo. A-Al igual que a Noriko.

—No te veo entusiasmarte por Ogawa-san cada vez que la vez —le dije mirándola con sospecha, ella aún tenía sus mejillas rojas.

—E-es que me gusta más el patinaje sobre hielo —me dijo con sus mejillas infladas, que la hacían ver incluso más tierna. No podía creer que pensase cosas como esas, bueno sí, pero no era el punto.

 _"Seguramente no te has dado cuenta"_

Las palabras de Ayane resonaron en mi cabeza y me hicieron sonrojar un poco, pero Mika había desviado su mirada hacia la cafetería en ese momento así que no se dio cuenta.

—¿Lograste hablar con Toshiro? —me preguntó la abogada, cambiando el tema.

—Kobayashi-san me dijo que está ocupado creando algo que nos ayudará —le informé—. No sé de qué se trate.

—Ojalá sea un robot gigante que nos saque de aquí —dijo ella con cierto cansancio.

—Jaja eso sería lo mejor —reí mientras imaginaba a Toshiro montado en un robot gigante destruyendo a Monokuma mientras reía desquiciadamente y destruyendo la prisión para poder salir—. Oye, supe por Ueda-san que la foto la has descubierto en un lugar secreto en el escritorio del despacho de archivos, ¿eso es…?

—Es cierto —declaró—. No tienes porqué desconfiar de mí, es algo que se ve a menudo, incluso yo he ocultado cosas en un escritorio.

—¿Cómo qué? —le pregunté.

—M-mi diario —dijo sonrojada—. Mi hermano solía molestarme mucho cuando era pequeña, así que me vi en la obligación de ocultarlo en mi escritorio secretamente, nunca lo encontró —explicó—. Y pues, tuve ese presentimiento con ese escritorio.

—Lo entiendo —dije—. Gracias por explicarlo, no dudaba de ti, pero aun así tuve que preguntar.

—Lo sé, no estoy molesta por eso —sonrió—. Bueno, mucho descanso, iré a verificar lo de Yasu y Yumiko —manifestó la abogada, yéndose de allí, yo también decidí irme. Mika se fue por el lado izquierdo, pero yo decidí irme por el lado contrario, al caminar por allí, escuché el ruido de algo cayéndose en la sala del conserje, por lo que abrí la puerta, con algo de temor, encontrándome con Yasu.

—¡Mori-san! —exclamé.

—No grites, puedo oírte —manifestó él, en un tono calmado. El chico alto se encontraba revisando varias cajas que allí se encontraban.

—No creo que en este lugar encuentres algo útil… —manifesté, todo en ese lugar no era nada más que productos de limpieza, después de todo.

—Nunca lo sabré si no lo intento —dijo mientras seguía buscando.

—Puedo ayudarte —ofrecí.

—No necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo, estoy mejor así —rechazó el violinista.

—Tú y Nanako-san están muy encerrados en su mundo, saben que podemos ayudarlos…

—Nanako-san también está intentando buscar algo que nos saque de aquí, información concreta sobre los que hicieron esto —me dijo Yasu seriamente.

—¿Has hablado con ella? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí, tanto ella como yo no podemos aceptar que nuestros recuerdos han sido borrados —explicó el de cabello azul verdoso.

Lo entendía, nada de lo que le dijéramos harían que ellos cambiasen de opinión. No sabía cómo marcharía eso, ni que decirle para que volviese en sí. Tampoco hacía nada malo, es cierto que también existían posibilidades de que nuestros recuerdos no hayan sido borrados.

—No te sobre esfuerces —pedí—, todos de alguna manera estamos intentando ayudar —le dije colocando mi mano sobre su hombro, Yasu me miró fijamente, pude notar una leve, muy leve sonrisa en él, quien luego afirmó.

Cuando salí de allí, decidí dirigirme hacia la Sala de Operaciones, donde seguramente se encontraba Kyrinnia intentando hackear la computadora principal. Al entrar, lo único que escuchaba era el tecleo intenso, era rápido, se oían como metralletas.

Allí sentada se encontraba la espía, junto al médium.

—¿Decidiste ayudarla? —le pregunté a Shichirou, quien ya nunca se separó de Kyrinnia.

—Sólo le busco café o aperitivos para que no se canse —respondió el chico.

—También me ayuda a no perder la cordura con esto, Shichi-kun es buena compañía —dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia y sincera.

—¿Y cómo vas con eso?

—Pues, es horrible, definitivamente este no es mi materia —manifestó apenada y algo estresada—. Pero lo lograré, debo hacerlo —se reconfortó.

—Seguro lo harás —la apoyé—. Lástima no sé en qué podría ayudarte.

—Está bien, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propios talentos —me dijo la espía, animándome un poco, aunque no sé en qué clase de ayuda mi talento serviría—. Shichi-kun, ¿enserio puedes comunicarte con los espíritus? —preguntó de la nada.

—Mientras ellos así lo deseen, sí —respondió el médium—. Es algo que me ocurre desde muy joven.

—¿No te daba miedo? —pregunté.

—Al principio sí, solía ocultarme bajo las sábanas y lloraba mucho, algunos espíritus se mostraban como murieron, algunos tenían balas en la cabeza o los órganos fuera, era de terror —manifestó el pelinegro—. En el orfanato muchos de los niños se alejaban de mí porque gritaba por las noches, siempre tenía pesadillas —admitió—. Mis padres adoptivos fueron muy pacientes conmigo, incluso me llevaron a un psicólogo, quien descubrió mis "dones". Pronto descubrí que muchos de esos espíritus solo necesitaban mi ayuda para "arreglar eso que dejaron pendiente" —explicó.

—Vaya, luce muy complicado —manifestó Kyrinnia—. Shichi-kun, soy muy escéptica, así que me cuesta creerte del todo, aunque muchas cosas hayan ocurrido en los juicios, sigo sin comprenderlo del todo.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, no es fácil de creer —admitió sin sentirse ofendido.

—¿Qué hay de ti Kyri-san? —le pregunté— ¿cómo te volviste una espía?

—Mis padres se dedican a ello, por ende mi madre dijo que su descendencia sería entrenada para ello —manifestó Kyrinnia—. Y así tener la mejor cadena de espías, mi padre, quien es americano, lleva el apellido de mi madre, es ella quien manda y la de mejor rango. Estuve viviendo por mucho tiempo en américa hasta que la Academia me invitó —contó.

—¿Te hubiese gustado dedicarte a algo más? —pregunté.

—Quizá en tener mi propia cafetería —admitió con una sonrisa—. Nada mejor que el olor al café —rio—. Pero de lo contrario, no me veo en otro lugar que no sea en el espionaje, soy una mujer de acción —todo eso lo contó mientras seguía escribiendo en la computadora.

—Es genial —alagó Shichirou.

Tras esa conversación, Kyrinnia siguió en lo suyo, yo la dejé junto a Shichirou y me fui hacia el archivo, donde estaba Yumiko, la otra a quien buscábamos.

—Si vienes a detenerme vete de aquí —me dijo mirándome con cierto enojo.

—No, no lo haré, sé que quieres ayudar —respondí, a lo que ella se mostró más calmada.

—Algunos de ustedes se resignaron a esperar a ver quién nos rescataba, pienso que debemos rescatarnos nosotros mismos, viendo hasta donde hemos llegado —explicó la arquera mientras veía el escritorio.

—Ahí fue donde Saito-san encontró la foto —recalqué, a lo que ella mi miró nuevamente.

—La falsa fotografía esa —dijo dándolo por hecho.

—Nanako-san…

—Es falsa —interrumpió—, no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión. Incluso Mori-san está de acuerdo conmigo. Es imposible que nuestros recuerdos hayan sido borrados.

—Posiblemente Furubashi-san está trabajando en ello —dije llamando su atención—, si nuestros recuerdos han sido borrados estoy seguro que él nos responderá brevemente. También Kyri-san está intentando hackear la computadora de la Sala de Operaciones, quizá encontremos respuestas. Pero no importa cuál sea verdad, lo importante es permanecer unidos.

—No puedo estar con personas que piensan que Tachibana-san nos traicionó —dijo indignada.

—No hemos dicho que nos haya traicionado, fue una teoría, una en la que tampoco estoy de acuerdo, ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

—Pero lo pensaron, es suficiente —manifestó Yumiko con terquedad—. No sé qué le han hecho a Wakahisa-san, pero también se ha puesto de su lado. Yo no pienso descansar hasta probar la inocencia de Tachibana-san —sentenció la arquera, y yo no pude decir más.

Me rendí ante la terquedad y el orgullo de la pelinegro de ojos rojos, por lo que decidí dejar de molestarla, que eso era lo que ella pensaba que hacía y salí de allí.

—Fujimoto-san —me llamó Kashiya quien observó que salí del despacho.

—¿Qué sucede Wakahisa-san?

—¿Ha-has logrado hablar con Nanako-san? Está molesta conmigo por estar de acuerdo con ustedes… —manifestó algo triste.

—Sí, ella… está un poco desconcertada ahora mismo, quizá sólo necesita tiempo para afrontarlo, intenté calmarla un poco, pero no funcionó —informé defraudado de mí mismo.

—Nanako-san es algo terca, cuando cree en algo, no para hasta demostrar que es cierto o que encuentre algo que la haga cambiar de parecer, cuando no hay otra respuesta sino esa, por mucho que le desagrade —me explicó, aunque ya lo había notado.

—Entonces hay que esperar a que lleguen esas respuestas —manifesté—. Sea lo que sea, terminará por aceptarlo si no hay otra ruta.

—Así es —dijo ella aún algo desanimada.

—Estará bien —le sonreí y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Después de eso, me reuní con los demás, donde todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Yasu y Yumiko estarían bien, solo se encontraban como Kyrinnia y Toshiro, que buscaban una solución a lo que nos pasaba.

Tras eso, empezamos a pasar nuestro tiempo libre en otras cosas, por mi parte me dirigí al patio a dibujar por un tiempo, era una de las cosas que más me animaba y hacía que el tiempo pasase rápido.

Y así de rápido había pasado que el horario nocturno inició, yo había terminado de dibujar la vista exactamente como la recordaba que se veía desde mi verdadera habitación en el último piso del edificio. Los atardeceres siempre fueron hermosos desde allí, y me reconfortaba pensar en mi hogar, mis padres y mi hermano.

Guardé todo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, dispuesto a dormir, ese día si había tardado un poco en dormirme.

Esa noche había soñado con explosiones, destrucción, como si fuese el final del mundo, me levanté exhausto, como si de verdad hubiese vivido esa vida, estaba sudando y respirando fuertemente, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi respiración era forzada.

Sólo fue un sueño, me dije. No era real.

Pero después de eso, no pude dormir más, sólo daba vueltas en mi cama, pensando en aquel sueño hasta que la alarma de Monokuma sonó nuevamente.

Como era de costumbre, me arreglé y me dirigí hacia la cafetería.

Ahora éramos menos que antes, sólo Ayane, Mika, Yuki, Kashiya, Noriko y yo nos encontrábamos allí. Ya no había ni que preguntar dónde se encontraban los demás.

—¡Aaah! —gritó Ayane de repente—, ¿Cuándo los demás dejarán de alejarse? Me tienen harta, aunque ahora que lo pienso desde que el científico y la alienígena no están, todo es tan tranquilo —dijo mientras se estiraba plácidamente.

—No deberías ser mala con tus compañeros —le dijo Yuki.

—Mejor hagamos nuestro propio grupo y dejémoslos por fuera —recomendó Noriko, ella se encontraba sentada de una forma muy "relajada", con las piernas abiertas y totalmente recostada, era una suerte que cargase pantalón.

—No sería cortés —manifestó Kashiya, ella por el contrario de la deportista, si lucía muy femenina en la forma en la que se sentaba.

Al momento en que terminamos de desayunar, para mi sorpresa, la alarma había sonado y la pantalla de la cafetería se encendió, Mostrando a Monokuma.

—Atención reclusos, atención reclusos, reúnanse en la tarima del patio de la prisión, les diré algo importante —tras decir eso la pantalla se apagó.

Sentí un poco de temor ante eso, lo único que quería que nos dijera era que ya podíamos salir de aquí, pero parte de mí sabía que eso no pasaría; resignado, obedecí lo dicho por el oso mecánico y me dirigí hacia el patio junto a los demás que se encontraban en la cafetería.

Todos, a excepción de Toshiro y Kyrinnia se encontraban allí.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué le pasó al loco y la rara? —preguntó el oso, luciendo una voz algo molesta.

—Toshiro-sama no vendrá, lo que sea que tengas que decir, se lo diré yo —informó Machiko.

—Igualmente, yo le informaré a Kyri-san —manifestó Shichirou.

Monokuma mostró cierto desagrado, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo en sus términos.

—Muy bien, han pasados tres días y me estoy aburriendo, necesitamos otro homicidio por aquí —dijo él muy tranquilo.

—¡Ni creas que conseguirás lo que quieres! —exclamé furioso.

—Nfufu, este chico cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, bueno sí, pero bajo mis términos —manifestó Monokuma.

—Déjate de tonterías —le dijo Mika, aún más molesta.

—¿No quieres estar en otro juicio _abogada_?

—No bajo tus sucios trucos.

—Vaya, que aburrida —se burló Monokuma.

—Pues hagas lo que hagas, ya no habrá más homicidios —le dijo Noriko, la chica más alta del grupo.

—¿Ni si les digo que pueden escoger a uno más para salvarse? —Todos nos le queramos viendo confundidos—. Así es, el asesino, si no es descubierto, podrá escoger a uno de ustedes para salir de aquí, es mejor que nada, ¿no? —el oso mecánico nunca dejaba de sonreír, pero siempre era perturbador.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamé—, tus términos siempre están llenos de lo más horrible, no haremos eso —le dije apretando mis puños.

—Qué clase de cinismo es ese —manifestó Noriko estupefacta.

—Pupupu, muchos dicen eso ¿pero quién no ha pensado en salvar a su mejor amigo, a su amor, apenas les dije esto?

Muchos nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos a cada uno. Sabíamos que Ayane tenía una relación estrecha con Mika, quien a su vez gustaba de Yuki. Machiko y Toshiro estuvieron juntos desde el principio, la nueva relación entre Kyrinnia y Shichirou parecía crecer más; parecía el momento indicado para "ofrecer" aquello, pero aun así…

—No lo haremos —negué por todos—. Lucharemos contra ti, lucharemos contra la desesperación.

—Qué carácter, como todo un protagonista —bromeó el oso mientras se echaba a reír fuertemente.

—No mataremos a nadie —se me unió Mika—. No importa qué, jamás caeré en tus engaños.

—Así es, por lo que puedes meterte tus palabras por el cu-

Ayane hizo lo posible por saltar encima de Noriko y taparle la boca.

—¡Nada de malas palabras! —exclamó la directora de cine.

—¡Bueno ya entendiste oso demente! —gritó la deportista extrema.

—Ya veremos quién tiene razón —tras decir eso, desapareció de nuestras vistas.

Quedando solo nosotros.

—No se preocupen, el invento de Toshiro-sama funcionará, que estoy segura que será así, lo recordaremos todo —manifestó Machiko con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Toshiro-chan puede hacer eso? —preguntó Noriko sorprendida e incrédula.

—Es algo nuevo, pero estoy segura que él podrá, cuando recordemos todo, seguramente sabremos cómo salir de esto o qué nos metió aquí en primer lugar —informó la peliazul.

—No podemos recuperar algo que no hemos perdido —dijo Yasu—. Si tanto desean perder el tiempo bien, pero yo no estaré en eso —tras decir eso empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Yasu, sé que suena difícil de creer, ¿pero esta situación no es difícil de por sí? —le dijo Mika, provocando que el violinista se detuviera—. No importa lo que sea, tenemos que permanecer juntos, lo sabes —Yasu se quedó allí por unos segundos, pero luego siguió su camino, Mika suspiró—. Esto es lo que desea Monokuma. Le estamos dando lo que quiere.

—No será así por mucho, pronto Mori-san recuperará la conciencia, sólo hay que darle tiempo —animó Yuki, quien estaba a su lado, Mika lo miró y sonrió.

—Además, Kyri-san sigue intentando hackear las computadoras de la Sala de Operaciones, así que algo muy importante debe de haber allí también que nos ayudará a entender la situación —alegó Shichirou.

—Aguantar… sólo debemos aguantar —susurró Ayane.

—Si seguimos así, seguramente lo lograremos —dijo Kashiya con una sonrisa—, ¿lo ves Nanako-san? Juntos podremos hacerlo —le dijo a la arquera, quien lucía muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento yo… tengo que irme —dijo ella sin dar más explicación, entrando nuevamente a la prisión.

—Necesita tiempo también —informó Kashiya—. Hago lo que puedo para animarla, pero hay veces en que sólo necesita estar sola.

—Está bien Kashiya, lo estás haciendo bien —le animó Mika.

—Debo regresar con Toshiro-sama —informó Machiko— Fue un placer verlos —dijo despidiéndose mientras se iba de allí.

—Yo también debo regresar con Kyri-san a decirle lo que pasó —manifestó Shichirou, despidiéndose de todos para luego irse.

—¿No quieren ir a la sala de juegos? —Ofreció Yuki—. Seguramente podemos hacer algo todos juntos —nos dijo refiriéndose a los que quedaban allí, Mika, Ayane, Noriko, Kashiya y yo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos, donde terminé jugando ajedrez con Kashiya, quien me ganó vergonzosamente. Luego empezamos todos a póker, con la promesa de pagar lo debido una vez salgamos de esta prisión, el tiempo corría y al final terminamos simplemente charlando.

—A ver, quien de aquí tiene hermanos —empezó a preguntar Ayane, entre todos, solamente Mika, Yuki y yo levantamos la mano—. Qué envidia, me gustaría tener hermanos.

—Definitivamente, mi hermano es el mejor de todos —manifestó Yuki con una sonrisa—. Mis padres murieron cuando era joven y ambos quedamos con mis abuelos, mi abuelo se dedica a cultivar, está muy viejo pero es terco para dejarlo, mi abuela lo ayuda un poco, y mi hermano siempre mostró interés por la cocina, alquiló un pequeño lugar donde montó un restaurante y de dedica a eso.

—Eso es genial, deberíamos ir una vez salgamos de aquí —manifestó Mika mirando al patinador sobre hielo, quien sonrió como respuesta, la conexión entre ambos se hacía cada vez más evidente, cuando volteé, observé que Ayane me miraba burlesca.

 _"Seguramente no te has dado cuenta"_

Sus palabras nuevamente llegaron a mi cabeza, yo sólo negué con mi cabeza algo divertido, la chica tenía mucha imaginación.

—Mi hermano era patólogo forense —manifestó Mika, yo recordé enseguida cuando ella me lo dijo—. Ya saben, investigaba los motivos de muerte de un cadáver y esas cosas, para ayudar en los juicios bajo testimonios con sus conocimientos como experto —explicó la abogada—. Como el hermano de Hayato, quien es un agente de la policía.

—Ah, sí —dije con una sonrisa.

—¡Sus hermanos son tan geniales! —Exclamó Ayane—. Siempre estuve sola, era aburrido hasta que mi mamá me compró una cámara y empecé a grabar lo que sea, pronto mi imaginación surgió y muchas escenas cinematográficas se montaban en mi cabeza, les dije a mis padres que quería ir a cursos de cinematografía, donde descubrieron mi alto potencial, para dirigir películas, recuerdo que los adultos me envidiaban por mi alto talento para ello —dijo orgullosa.

—Y-yo tampoco tengo hermanos —dijo Kashiya—. Aunque por todo el trabajo que tenía casi no lo notaba —admitió—. Sólo éramos yo y mamá, mi padre nos había abandonado con un montón de deudas.

—¡Pero qué descaro! —exclamó Ayane.

—Sí… pero nos la arreglábamos —manifestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Es de allí que no te agradan los hombres? —preguntó Mika.

—¡N-no es por eso! Tampoco es que los odie o algo… —dijo la secretaria muy apenada—. Sólo no me gusta que se me acerquen tanto, mis jefes solían acosarme en los trabajos y era por eso que cambiaba mucho, trabajé de secretaria como para diez tipos de profesionales.

—Kashiya, siempre pudiste denunciarlos, ¿lo sabías? Además de acoso laboral, eres menor de edad, por ello era incluso más grave —le informó la abogada.

—Y-yo… tenía miedo —admitió ella—. Esto no es algo con lo que hable con todo el mundo.

—Lo entiendo, puedes confiar en nosotros —manifestó Ayane—. Para eso son los amigos.

—Y la próxima vez habla conmigo y yo misma me encargaré de darles una paliza —manifestó Noriko.

—Esa no es la manera Noriko, podrían denunciarte —manifestó Mika—. Aunque sí, se lo merecen —ella rio un poco y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ello.

—Será así a partir de ahora —aceptó Kashiya riendo un poco.

Conversamos por un buen rato más, hasta que la alarma sonó informando sobre el horario nocturno, por lo que todos nos dirigimos a dormir.

Tardé un poco en bajar, debido a que decidí ser el que arreglase la mesa donde estábamos en el salón de juegos, había pasado aproximadamente media hora cuando ya estaba dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Pensando que ya todos estarían durmiendo, me encontré con alguien en los pasillos, y era no era nadie más que Toshiro.

—¿Furubashi-san? —lo llamé sorprendido, puesto que no se le había visto desde la conversación sobre nuestros "recuerdos", el albino lucía cansado y con grandes ojeras.

—Ah, eres tú, no pensaba encontrarme a alguien por aquí —dijo intentando parecer energético, pero se le era imposible—. Sólo vine por algo de café, mandé a Machiko a dormir y me quedé solo.

—Kobayashi-san nos dijo que estabas ocupado con un nuevo invento —manifesté interesado en su respuesta.

—Así es, pronto todos seremos capaces de recordar todo lo que nos fue arrebatado —respondió el científico con entusiasmo—. Si nos han hecho olvidar, significa que tenemos información muy importante acerca de los causantes de esto, definitivamente nuestros recuerdos podrán salvarnos.

—Espero estés en lo correcto —dije, algo nervioso. Sinceramente, pensar en todo lo que pude haber olvidado me causaba eso, nervios, y algo de miedo.

—Lo estoy, yo nunca me equivoco —dijo para echar un largo bostezo—. Iré por ese café, nos vemos luego, estoy seguro que para mañana temprano lo tendré listo —él se despidió, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y yéndose hacia la cafetería.

Lo observé por unos segundos hasta que finalmente entró. Tragué saliva, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza, nuestros recuerdos… Si Toshiro tenía razón, era lo más cercano que teníamos de vencer a Monokuma.

Seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, ansioso, casi no pude dormir esa noche.

 _"Hayato, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarme? Dijiste que nunca lo harías."_

Una vez más, desperté con una lágrima recorriendo mi rostro, la voz que resonaba en mi cabeza era extraña, pero a la vez se sentía tan familiar. Pensé que habría sido culpa de todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente entre nosotros, y el invento de Toshiro que nos había anunciado, recuperaría nuestros recuerdos.

Sí, cuando hiciéramos eso, cuando recuperáramos nuestros recuerdos, no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

Rápidamente me arreglé para salir a desayunar, la alarma de Monokuma ya había sonado hace 5 minutos. Una vez fuera de mi habitación, escuché un alarmante grito que me hizo correr enseguida hacia allá, en la entrada de la cafetería, se encontraba Ayane abrazando a Mika, quien lloraba descontroladamente.

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser lo que pensaba.

Cuando llegué a ellas, observé el cuerpo de Yuki, tirado en el suelo, con sangre alrededor de él, no había nada más que decir.

Estaba muerto.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Estoy viva! Sí, sí lo estoy, no me he olvidado de esto, y no lo haré porque tengo muchos planes aquí, sino que cada vez se me hace más difícil encontrar un buen momento para sentarme a escribir, lo bueno (aunque suene mal) es que hay menos personajes y no tengo que preocuparme por recalcarlos a todos (? jaja sorry por mis Oc's los amo pero bueno... En fin, espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, no saben como sufrí con lo último, ok, amo a todos mis oc's pero hay unos especiales que ;-; bueno, ya no lloro más, espero pronto traerles el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto!

 **Curiosidades:** Yuki Yukimura. Ultimate Figure Skyter. Altura 1.55cm. Peso 50kg. Fecha de nacimiento 29 de Abril(Tauro). Su nombre significa "nieve o corage", y su apellido Nieve y Aldea. Le encanta la carne. No le gusta mucho lo dulce. Su cabello es liso y rubio, sus ojos son verde claro. **EXTRAS: 1.** No le molestan los comentarios que hagan acerca de él, aunque suele tener personas a su alrededor quienes piensan lo contrario y lo defienden. **2.** Era muy pequeño cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico por lo que no los recuerda.


End file.
